¿Estaránpreparados?
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: Preparados para luchar juntos, para afrontar nuevas revelaciones, preparados para ganar la batalla definitiva, para vivir y para morir, preparados para confiar el uno en el otro y para...¿amarse? .
1. Chapter 1

Algunos de los personajes de esta historia ficticia, son propiedad de sensei Rumiko Takahashi sama y no míos ( que mas quisiera yo), y esto se hace sin beneficio económico alguno, solo por diversión y entretenimiento.

Por Kunoichi

**¿Estarán... preparados?**

DESTELLOS

**Antigua capital Kioto, Japón, era Muromachi, año 1450**

El día llegaba a su fin. Y con él, la esperanza de que en el camino del heredero no surgieran baches.

Hikari peinaba delicadamente sus cabellos negro azulados, que se desparramaban por toda su espalda. Mientras lo hacía, su mente no dejaba de recorrer todos los instantes en los que había sufrido de manera exagerada para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba.

Apretó entre sus delicadas manos el peinecillo de plata. Tanto sufrimiento en vano...

Los débiles rayos del sol poniente, calentaban el rostro del pequeño Keiko. Con una menuda espada de madera, intentaba similar los movimientos de su padre. Hikari esbozó una mediana sonrisa al presenciar semejante espectáculo, sin embargo endureció rudamente su mirada, al pensar en lo que se presagiaba para aquella noche.

Debía proteger al pequeño Keiko así fuese con su vida: primero por ser hijo de sus entrañas. Pero también por ser el único y legitimo heredero.

Pero ahora, en tal ocasión, tenía la oportunidad de observar sigilosamente sus movimientos, de admirar como si se tratara de la ultima vez, como su pequeño hijo imitaba a su padre. Había heredado esa sobria templanza con la que empuñaba el arma, y aunque sus ademanes aun fuesen pesados y lentos, Hikari tenía por seguro, que el día de mañana asestaría potentes golpes certeros y blandiría su espada con maestría. Tal y como lo hacía su padre...

Con inseguridad, Hikari desenvaino la espada que habían forjado para su venerable abuelo.

Era una katana de unos 60 centímetros, curvada hacia abajo, con filo por ambos lados y de acero endurecido. Tenía una empuñadura pobre y escasa de detalles llamativos.

Desvió su vista de nuevo hacia el pequeño Keiko. Un intenso y colosal esplendor anaranjado rodeaba su silueta. Su aura de combate prendida a él con ahínco.

No había ninguna duda en que el inocente joven Keiko iba a ser el autentico heredero.

De pronto en la palma de una de sus manos, se comenzó a crear una minúscula esfera de energía, mientras que con la otra mano, practicaba un mandoble con la espada.

Hikari lo contemplo todo con horror y se dispuso a detener aquella locura.

¡¡Basta Keiko! Ordenó con frenesí en un arrebato de cólera.

Keiko se detuvo bruscamente, y la energía que portaban sus manos y que desprendía su aura de combate se esfumó y se convirtió en una capa de humo que se elevó por el aire hasta desaparecer en los cielos.

Hikari, horrorizada, empezaba a comprender cuanto poder poseía su hijo.

Estaba segura de que la sangre que corría por sus venas era sangre del originario de la antigua dinastía.

Pero por ello, debía de mantenerlo alejado de todo peligro.

Con sigilo, guardó de nuevo la espada y la dispuso cerca, porque esa noche, presentía que iba a tener la necesidad de usarla.

Terminó de arreglarse. Maquilló su rostro blanqueándolo, haciendo severamente pálida su faz, pasando pequeñas bolsitas de algodón con polvo de arroz humedecidas en agua perfumada. Coloreó sus labios en un punto en el centro, con un carmín atrayente de pétalos de flor, se atavió con un kimono de seda rosado con pequeños dibujos de dragones púrpura y preparó todo para la visita del Shogún.

Nada bueno traía consigo la sorpresa de esta inesperada visita, definitivamente se esperaba lo peor.

Malos augurios lo habían predicho y más aun, el máximo interrogante,

¿Qué buscaba el noble Shogún de ella, la esposa de un samurai, cuando su marido se hallaba de viaje hacia las cortes del emperador?

¿Se trataba de una burda trampa o emboscada?

Con el frío valor que la caracterizaba, invocaba en pensamiento y alma que de alguna manera a su marido, el ser que junto a su hijo mas amaba, la oyese y volviese a su encuentro. Takeshi.

Después de estar todo en orden, ordenó a Keiko que se escondiese en el granero. Le advirtió que pese a lo que viera y escuchara, que no saliese de su escondite y, que si en algún momento la situación se volviese crítica, que corriera, por el bien de la estirpe, que corriera como si poseyera alas, como si del fin del mundo se tratara.

Tras las duras palabras, un atisbo de humanidad brilló en los ojos café de Hikari, acabando por fin con la austeridad que sostenía su rostro y abrazó con suma ternura a su hijo, presintiendo con dolor, que aquella sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

Ya bastante adentrada la noche, se escucho el ruido de caballos en el pórtico. Hikari salió a recibir al Shogún y se postró a sus pies con una reverencia.

Se encontraba en estado de avanzada edad, el hombre al que fielmente servía su marido, el pelo aún largo pero con algunos mechones almidonados, le caía en su espalda amarrado en una coleta, sus facciones denotaban crueldad y dureza.

Con una basta maniobra, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la bella mujer sin apartar su ruda mirada de ella. Se adentraron en la casa y tomó asiento, Hikari permanecía de pie, pues sentarse ante el gobernante militar, podría ser una enorme falta de respeto.

Por favor toma asiento Indicó como si leyese sus pensamientos, después continuó Supongo que te preguntaras el por qué de esta visita.

Hikari asintió sin abandonar su expresión de devastadora indiferencia.

Bien, pues, creo que ya es hora de que lo vayas sabiendo. El Shogún sonrió maquiavélicamente Quiero que me lo entregues. Ahora mismo. De nada te sirve oponerte.

A la hermosa mujer, un álgido escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Lo que mas había temido, se había cumplido como una terrible pesadilla y ahora, aquel siniestro hombre le pedía aquello que jamás podría cumplir, que jamás le podría entregar.

Con desplazamientos austeros, se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el gobernante militar y tomó asiento junto a él. Era consciente, del largo viaje que el Shogún había recorrido hasta su encuentro, probablemente, había partido en el amanecer de Kamakura para arribar en la noche a Kioto, por ello, intentó ser suave en las palabras, para no enfrentar súbitamente la ira que se apoderaría del hombre, cuando obtuviese la respuesta.

No se encuentra aquí, marchó en viaje de adiestramiento con un entrenador.

MIENTES El Shogún, de un eficaz golpe, destrozó la mesa que había entre ellos.

Hikari no se sobresaltó, hubiera esperado mucho mas de su ataque repentino de furia, pero nada hizo, únicamente, habló quedamente.

Pagareis con creces el haber cometido semejante traición a la autoridad.

No se de que me habla, señor.

No te hagas la inocente, lo se todo. Entrégame a ese bastardo al que llamas hijo.

Por escasos segundos, su gesto se transformó por el pánico que percibió en aquel instante, sin embargo, optó por guardar la compostura. Los habían descubierto y eso no era nada bueno. Probablemente, a estas alturas, su marido se hallaría muero, y pronto ella y el pequeño Keiko correrían la misma suerte si no hacía nada por evitarlo.

El gobernante militar o Shogún, se puso en pie mostrando su espigada figura y atrapó con su ruda mano la barbilla de la hermosa dama.

Hoy mismo acabaré con esta maldita estirpe. Escupió despectivamente al suelo No comprendo como no me he dado cuenta antes, teniendo a mi dulce enemigo tan cerca. ¡¡Ya me extrañaban las enormes habilidades de tu estúpido esposo en la lucha!

Takeshi nunca ha sido su enemigo. Respondió con voz queda y contemplación glaciar. Takeshi siempre se sirvió de sus habilidades para defenderle y servirle, señor.

Habilidades adquiridas con métodos deshonrosos.

Hikari, no pensaba discutirle aquello, siempre habían sido enjuiciados por su fuente de poder, que quizás aunque a ojos de los demás pudiese resultar deshonrosa, se adquiría con un largo tiempo de lucha y sacrificio. Por ello, ella y su esposo, su familia, habían ocultado sus verdaderos orígenes.

Pero al parecer les habían descubierto.

Y ahora querían al heredero, para acabar con la estirpe.

Para siempre.

Tanto poder, tan inmenso y tan imponente, sellado en esa noche...

Me temo mi querida y hermosa dama Hikari que este es el fin de los vuestros Afirmó con un toque de cinismo insoportable.

¿Y cree que eso será el fin de la práctica? Aunque nos arranque la vida, nunca conseguirá sellar la práctica, el arte no morirá a sus manos.

El hombre horrorizó ante la idea que provocaban semejantes palabras, sin embargo, de inmediato cayó en la cuenta del burdo engaño de la mujer. Simplemente eso era del todo imposible.

Me estas creyendo imbecil ¿verdad Hikari, tu mejor que nadie sabes que la práctica de ese arte solo se puede transmitir a un único heredero, que por sus venas corra sangre del originario de la antigua dinastía.

Olvida algo mi querido señor La mujer de lacios cabellos azulados sonreía levemente al recordar que aun quedaba un diminuto reflejo de esperanza,Nadie le ha dicho que yo no posea mas familia.

Aquel hombre pareció retorcerse de furor y, con un brusco balanceo, desenvainó en un solo movimiento la espada que portaba en su cintura y la acercó al cuello de la joven. Por sus ojos se derramaba rabia e indignación contenida.

Espero por la salvación de tu alma que estés mintiendo.

Y con un golpe seco decapitó a la bella mujer.

Buscadle y cuando le hayáis encontrado, incendiad todo esto. Ordenó a sus hombres.

UN MOMENTO. ¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?

Takeshi se encontraba parado frente a él, pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo como se hallaba el cuerpo de su amada Hikari en el suelo rodeado de un gran charco de sangre. Lagrimas de dolor se agolpaban tras sus ojos. Esto solo podía significar una cosa.

Habían sido descubiertos.

El muy cobarde había aprovechado en su partida a las cortes para asesinar a su mujer y a su hijo.

El odio, la amargura y la cólera, brotaban por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Pese a ello, intentaba sin éxito, guardar las formas y su orgullo de combatiente, la procesión seguía por dentro.

Había luchado tanto, sufrido tanto...

Para ahora todo resultado en vano.

Nunca fue fácil su vida de guerrero samurai, ni el afrontar el papel que le daba la vida lleno de sacrificios. Sin embargo, siempre había sobrellevado con la cabeza muy alta, lleno de orgullo. ¿Cómo podría demostrar al mundo que aquel arte no era para nada deshonroso? ¿Cómo enseñar que, justo era lo contrario, adquirir una fuerza, un poder que nacía del amor y llenaba de honor?

Moriría por aquella causa.

La muerte es un final natural de toda vida, el samurai nace para morir.

Siempre había llevado sus deberes con una devoción mas que religiosa, pero, en ese momento , le habían arrebatado lo que el mas amaba, su razón de vivir. Y el causante de su dolor, no era sino el ser a quien él protegía, por el que hubiera muerto sin dudarlo ni un segundo, por el que hubiera entregado su vida, su alma y al que por siempre había respetado...

Takeshi su mas ferviente y leal guerrero samurai, descendiente de una legendaria estirpe, calculó los cortos y decisivos desplazamientos que debía de emprender, para acabar con la vida del Shogún.

Has fallado al bushido, no has seguido con honor y deber la vía del guerrero samurai. No mereces seguir viviendo.

Y tu has fallado si pensabas entrar en mi casa, asesinar a mi familia, y salir impune de ello.

Takeshi se abalanzó con fiereza hacia él, desenvainado de un elegante gesto su espada, arremetió contra el un certero golpe, que el Shogún detuvo con dificultad, con su brillante espada ya desenvainada. Permanecieron así unos segundos, antes de que la fuerza y potencia de Takeshi, echara hacia atrás al severo gobernante, quien, luchaba sin ninguna posibilidad.

¡¡¡HOMBRES MATADLE!

Una avalancha de decenas de hombres se abalanzaban condenadamente hacia el blandiendo sus armas.

No podría aguantar mucho.

Su aura de combate rojiza, pasó a ser de un color negruzco ensombrecido y estalló en una esplendorosa energía que arrasó con cualquier ser que se encontrara en cercanía.

La maravillosa figura envuelta en llamas de intensa energía danzando en lucha con movimientos, balanceos y oscilaciones precisas y hermosas, la templanza de su rostro delataba que buscaba la muerte honorable, la paz al defender por ultima vez a los suyos.

Era la perfección del luchador, aquella fría aura emanaba de su cuerpo, brotaba de sus manos, nacía de su espada, y azotaba a los hombres que como un rebaño salían despedidos, volando por los aires al enfrentar la helada fiereza con la que Takeshi atestaba los golpes.

Pero la mayoría aumentó y las fuerzas le abandonaban.

La vida se le escapaba de las manos.

El pequeño Keiko, no dudo un segundo mas en saber que lo que estaba sucediendo era a lo que su madre se refería al decir "situación crítica",y , después de admirar por ultima ocasión el coraje de un autentico luchador como lo era y siempre sería su padre, se lanzó a correr, como si quisiera ganar en carrera al viento, corrió y corrió, como si la vida le fuese en ello mientras que quedaba grabada en su mente la imagen de su padre reluciendo entre su aura fulgurante, como si fuese una estrella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japón, Tokio, Nerima ku, época actual.**

Un joven deambulaba sin rumbo definido.

"Akane san" decía mentalmente "cuanto me duele separarme de ti en estos momentos. Ahora creo que estoy en Okinawa, me voy de viaje de entrenamiento."

"No se lo que quiero en encontrar..."

"Y de nuevo me marcho sin decirte lo que siento..."

Dejó de caminar por un minuto y desvió su mirada hacia el firmamento.

"Akari..."

El bello rostro de una joven muchacha se idealizó en el cielo.

"... eres tan dulce..."

La mañana permanecía silenciosa, y el chico de pésimo sentido de la orientación, vagaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, se había apartado de su primer amor, le había cedido camino libre para que pudiera alcanzar la felicidad.

Pero ella nunca supo acerca de sus sentimientos.

¿Debería hacérselos saber antes de desaparecer de su vida definitivamente?

Puede, pero...

No era un buen momento.

No después de haber contribuido a que su boda fuera un desastre. No. Debía de esperar ya que sólo había transcurrido un día desde la boda fallida.

Llevaba esperando desde que la conoció

Esperar...

¿Mas? ¿Cuánto...?

Entonces, enésimas imágenes empezaron a recorrer su mente.

Evocaba todos los momentos que había estado a su lado, la calidez de sus palabras, de su hermosa sonrisa, la nitidez de su mirada y el cariño de sus abrazos...

"Akane san...siempre que amargamente me convertía en P-chan, por mucho que me abrazaras con dulzura...¡no me encontraba satisfecho! Yo.. ¡ no podía conformarme con estar en tus brazos solo cuando adoptaba mi forma de cerdo!"

Recordó su reciente viaje a china y, desconsoladamente, como había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ser un hombre normal.

Aquel lugar desbordaba magia por todos sus rincones. Jamás había podido olvidar el espectacular paisaje. Era incapaz de borrarlo de su mente desde la primera vez que puso un pie en la provincia de Qinghai en China. Al cerrar los ojos, fue capaz contemplar ese mágico paraje..

Allí, se extendía la majestuosa cordillera de Bayan har, que se perdía, en la lejanía, a ambos lados del horizonte. En el centro de la extensa cordillera, esta albergaba el gran monte Quanjing, de escarpadas rocas y peligrosos desfiladeros, en cuya falda se podía admirar el legendario campo de entrenamiento del Zhou Quan Xiang, escondido entre espesa neblina, tras las fuentes, se hallaba escondida la cueva maldita. Y por ultimo, en la distancia, como custodiando los cientos de manantiales del Zhou Quan Xiang, se alzaba el imponente monte Fénix, que se perdía entre las nubes de lo alto del firmamento...

Todo lo que ocurrió allí fue tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensarlo.

Había oído a Akane gritarle a Ranma que huyera.

Ella había dado su vida por él.

Y él la había salvado.

¿Y después?

¿Y ahora?

Hibiki Ryôga, caía en la cuenta después de largo tiempo, que aquel era su destino. No podía desafiar la leyes de la naturaleza, y aunque prosiguiera la lucha, aunque no se dejara vencer, nunca ganaría aquella guerra porque estaba perdida desde el día en que la comenzó. Por todo ello, y por todo lo que vió y vivió en el viaje a china, se limitaría a apartarse del camino de Akane.

"Solo espero que la hagas feliz como se merece, Ranma" pensó con dolor, alzó la cabeza con orgullo y con la miel de sus ojos a medio derramarse, se dispuso a seguir con su solitario y triste camino.

Perdóname Akane Añadió en voz alta.

¿Ryôga kun?

Una voz tremendamente conocida y atemorizante, se oyó a sus espaldas. El chico-cerdo, tuvo pánico de girarse para encontrarse con el rostro que mas temía en aquellos instantes. Se volteó rápidamente, y ahí estaba ella. Mas bella que nunca, riendo alegremente.

Ho hola Akane san" pero ¿yo no estaba en Okinawa?"

Creía que te habías marchado de la ciudad.

Si si yo también lo creía jeje El rió como un tonto Er.. ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Claro.

Ella se pasó una mano por encima del pelo. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y la maleta. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, muy juntos, rozándose de vez en cuando los hombros.

Le debía una disculpa

Veras, Akane, yo quería presentarte mis disculpas por todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

No te preocupes Ryôga Ella le sonreía dulcemente Es mejor así.

Qqui quieres decir,¿que no querías casarte con Ranma?

Ella se tomó algún tiempo para contestar, en verdad, había sido un día muy difícil y ya estaba harta de ese tema. Desde muy temprana la mañana, ella y Ranma habían sido la comidilla de todo el instituto, había sido víctima del interrogatorio mas tenaz del mundo, había sentido como mil ojos la escrutaban desde todos los ángulos, había aguantado las burlas y los comentarios humillantes de la gente y las palabras ofensivas de las prometidas de Ranma y... ya no aguantaba mas. Como siempre, su joven prometido se había escabullido, se había largado del instituto en la mañana y no había vuelto desde entonces. Maldito cobarde...

Pero Ryôga esperaba una respuesta.

Er... verás lo que pasa es que no quiero casarme ahora, tan joven. Y además, no es algo que haya decidido yo.

El muchacho de cero sentido de orientación miró de reojo a la mas pequeña de las Tendo y de repente, no creyó aun todo perdido.

Ve ve ve veras Akane san yo yo quería decirte que...

¿Si..?

Pu pu pues si te te te gustaría venir a tomar un un helado conmigo.

" Lo he dicho , lo he dicho" Una sensación de alivio se incorporó en el semblante del guerrero mas tímido.

¡¡Me encantaría Ryôga!

De pronto, un mar embravecido, golpeo al acantilado en la visión de Ryôga. ¡¡Ella había accedido a salir con él! ¿Era aquello una cita?. ¿Un bonito sueño?. El joven, para cerciorarse, le cedió a la chica su paraguas de una tonelada.

Por favor atízame.

No hizo falta. Porque en aquel instante, ocurrió una de las cosas mas comunes en Nerima, Un viejo verde libidinoso, saltó por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, usualmente, seguido una decena de jovencitas cabreadas armadas con palos y bates de béisbol, que atropellaron sin escrúpulos a un Ryôga desconcertado, pisoteándolo y dejándolo todo magullado y tirado en el suelo.

Y ahora, como de costumbre, había perdido el conocimiento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Pero ella se encontraba allí, y... ¡él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas!

¿Estas bien Ryôga kun? la chica le miraba preocupada, él se incorporó y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.

Vaya, eso dolió " Lo cual quiere decir que no estoy soñando"

Ambos jóvenes entonces, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas despreocupadamente, y se dirigieron a la heladería con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues vaya día...

Un apuesto joven de cabello azabache caminaba, en estado lamentable, sobre la cerca que rodeaba al canal. Recordaba, con desgana, el pésimo, desagradable y fatídico día que había tenido que soportar.

Primero, las miradas ofensivas de las chicas del Furinkan que, sin previa duda, culpaban al indefenso joven de la trenza de arruinar la boda de su amiga Tendô Akane. Si claro, como si él tuviera la culpa de tener unas preciosas pero lunáticas prometidas que se dedicaron a tirar bombas alimenticias por doquier.

Luego, estaba el pesado de Kuno Tatewaki, con su matutina aparición, sin embargo esta vez, la pelea se había alargado mas que de costumbre. ¿Qué clase de vena poética poseía este chico que siempre se presentaba recitando versos?

Nunca llegó a tiempo de entrar a clase.

Se habría librado de una buena, si lo hubiera hecho.

Su mas voluptuosa prometida, había aparecido, pocos instantes de haberle mostrado el camino a Kuno hacia la Luna. Como habitualmente, le abrazó, colgándose de su cuello, y restregando todas sus sinuosas formaciones en él. "Airen venir con Shampoo a dar un paseo", había dicho. De nada le habría valido el decirle que no tenia tiempo, que debía de entrar a clase, pues antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ya se encontraba envenenado con una de sus pociones y sin poder evitarlo, se había lanzado hacia ella, dándole un beso en la boca al que ella accedido encantada.

Pero eso no fue nada.

Pocos instantes después, Mousse le reclamaba con furia al árbol mas cercano, le amenazaba de muerte, si no soltaba con rapidez a Shampoo.

"Lo que tengo que aguantar" había pensado con resignación, y así fue como se inicio la segunda pelea del día.

Ranma vs Mousse.

La chica-gata, interfirió con el fin de hacerle entender al chico cegato, que estaba "de más" en su cita con Airen.

Aquello originó la tercera disputa.

Shampoo vs Mousse.

Afortunadamente, Ranma pudo escapar sigilosamente de allí mientras que esos trastornados se enzarzaban en una extraña discusión.

Muy a su pesar, todo no acabo allí.

Dio unos pasos al frente y se topó con la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. El ser mas perturbado entre perturbados, le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

"Hola mi querido Ranma sama" había dicho Kuno Kodachi, y él habría querido ser devorado por la tierra, antes de someterse a los somníferos y mortíferos que le esperaban tras el encuentro con esa loca. O peor aun, la carrera contra reloj que se inició sobre los tejados de todo Nerima, siendo perseguido por aquella lunática en malla de gimnasia rítmica, rompiendo en sonoras carcajadas. Totalmente desquiciada.

Inevitablemente, había acabado dándose el primer baño del día en el estanque donde nadaba el pacífico señor tortuga, y a Kodachi, se le había acabado la risa cuando descubrió a su cocodrilo ( Sr. tortuga) intentando devorar a una jovencita pelirroja. ¿dónde había escondido esa arpía a su querido Ranma sama?.

Y ahora, después de un duro día, con el estomago vacío, las ropas rasgadas y el cuerpo lleno de moratones, Ranma caminaba junto a la soledad deseada durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, aun le quedaba por afrontar la parte mas difícil.

Dejar que la marimacho Kawaiikune, le atizara mas palos que a una estera.

Definitivamente, su vida no era nada fácil.

Aunque la pequeña Kawaiikune no tenía motivos en el día de hoy.

O probablemente estaría furiosa por haber desaparecido sin explicación del instituto Furinkan, abandonándola a su suerte ante las preguntas, acosos y comentarios acerca de la NO boda del día anterior. Pero esta vez, tenía un buen motivo.

A quien quería engañar.

Por muy buena excusa y explicación que tuviese, esa chica violenta y terca como una mula jamás le escucharía.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y pensó que quizás si era culpable de haber arruinado la boda de la tarde anterior, seguramente, las sospechas infundadas de las muchachas del Furinkan eran ciertas y era él principal responsable.

El primer encausado.

Ciegamente, había corrido tras el agua del Nian Niaoquan sin importarle nada mas.

Había recuperado la oportunidad perdida de volver a ser un hombre completo y, sin pensar en otra cosa, había corrido tras aquella oportunidad, viendo con horror, como se le escapaba otra vez entre sus dedos.

De nuevo, vivir con esa maldición, con ese maldito cuerpo.

Puede que ya estuviera acostumbrado, pese a ello...

Sentía que cada vez se hallaba mas lejano de recuperar su completa hombría y con ello su dignidad.

Torció la boca con un gesto un tanto afligido, al recordar cuantas veces se había puesto en duda su masculinidad. Se había escondido de su propia madre, la que se jactaba de tener un hijo que sería un hombre hecho y derecho.

Recordó la expresión de intensa felicidad y las lágrimas de regocijo que se abrían camino por el rostro de Nodoka al verlo ataviado para la boda que nunca se realizó.

Un hombre hecho y derecho.

Pero que en la mitad de su vida era una chica. Tendría que vivir con aquella carga aplastando sus hombros, sin duda, aquel era su destino, y su maldición formaba parte inevitable de él.

Estaba harto, o mas bien, a reventar. No entendía la obsesión de la gente que le rodeaba, en manipularle, en dirigir su vida y utilizarle tal como a una marioneta para conseguir algo en propio beneficio. Estaba a punto de explosión.

Pero, ¿qué esperaban todos los demás de el?

O mejor dicho, ¿qué esperaba él de si mismo?

Tomara cualquier camino que tomara siempre desembocaba en lo mismo.

Una nueva pregunta.

En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera ido a visitar a Utchan y así de paso, calmar el apetito y los insistentes rugidos que su estómago le mandaba, sin embargo, después de tantas emociones en el día anterior y en el mismo presente, decidió que carecía en ánimos de ver a la cocinera de okonomiyakis. Con un lento pero severo caminar, se dirigió al hogar Tendô intentando ahogar sus cavilaciones en la niebla mental que le provocaba el tener el estomago vació.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luna llena irradiaba paz y tranquilidad a los habitantes de Nerima, la noche se había adentrado sigilosamente, mientras Saotome Ranma, descansaba alejado del mundo y encerrado en sus propios pensamientos., sobre el tejado de la casa de los Tendô.

Se sentía completamente invadido por una extraña paz, aquel sosiego, aquella calma que se apropiaba de el, era algo por lo que le encantaba permanecer en ese lugar. De pronto descubrió entre las sombras de la oscuridad del patio, como la grácil silueta de Akane accedía desde la calle filtrándose entre la brumosa penumbra del jardín, se balanceó con graciosos ademanes, hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Ranma de un salto interceptó su camino. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho e iba a profesar un grito ahogado, cuando una mano atrapo sus labios y lo encerró en ellos.

Shhhhhh

Me has asustado, Recriminó ella con un susurro apenas perceptible.

Lo siento Se excusó él con algo de timidez. Es que estaba en el tejado y te vi llegar y quise hablarte antes de que entraras.

Ah, y...¿me estabas esperando?

El guerrero de cabello azabache, la observó sorprendido. No. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que aquella chica se hiciera confusiones mentales. Él NO estaba esperándola, simplemente había sido una casual coincidencia.

JA y yo porque iba a estar esperándote a ti . Dijo intentando dejar BIEN CLARO que no haría tal cosa.

Bueno y entonces que es lo que quieres. musitó de mala gana. Será posible, no existía en el mundo persona mas estúpida que él. Primero casi la había matado del susto y después se hacia el orgulloso como el que no quiere la cosa.

Yo... de verdad Akane, que no te esperaba, solo que estaba allí...

Si bueno, da igual Ranma lo se.

No estarás enfadada, ¿verdad? Él la miro de soslayo y ella dejo caer su cabeza, como si le pesara demasiado.

¿ Y por que tendría que estarlo?

Un agónico mutismo enredó a los dos muchachos. Ranma tuvo miedo de pronunciar la respuesta, así que dio la vuelta al calcetín y respondió con una pregunta.

¿No tienes hambre?

Si quería desconcertarla lo había conseguido.

Las palabras eran difíciles al ser compartidas por los dos, Ranma y Akane, nunca fueron dominantes del lenguaje, en cuanto de ellos se trataba siempre se trazaban malentendidos. Por todo ello, permanecieron con sigiloso hermetismo, sin cruzar las miradas.

Ambos, no tenían la certeza de cómo comenzar a tratarse el uno al otro, ya que su relación siempre de amistad, había tornado un giro inesperado, esto se debía a dos motivos. Dos acontecimientos que habían modificado sus tranquilas pero agitadas vidas para siempre.

El primero era la NO boda. Después de aquello, no podían evitar percibir, al mirarse, la sensación de mirar a un fantasma. Producía terror, el no poder disimular los pensamientos que asaltaban a cada uno. Había estado tan cerca...que estarían haciendo en aquel preciso instante si ellos estuvieran... Que habría pasado si...

El segundo y el mas temible, era la batalla contra Saffron. Aun estaba tan reciente, que podían percibir con angustia como la insondable huella de la muerte, había causado yagas en sus almas. Todavía dolía tanto el recuerdo, que hacían cualquier cosa por evitarlo, sin embargo, las visitas nocturnas a ambos les proporcionaba en la noche un nuevo revivir de toda aquella fatídica pesadilla.

El súbito cambio que habían tomado sus vidas, les mostraba un camino demasiado pedregoso y tortuoso.

Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

Lo que Ranma sabía con seguridad, es que su torpe prometida, si tenía mas agilidad con el lenguaje que él mismo. Se le hacia tan difícil la tarea de articular un solo sonido sin que ella lo malinterpretase o lo transfigurara. Pero su voz se vio interrumpida antes de escapar de sus pulmones.

Míralos Genma. ¿ No es enternecedor?

Si Tendô, como me gustaría estar en su lugar, haciéndose arrumacos bajo las estrellas.

Ranma y Akane, del color del vino tinto, negaban con la cabeza y las manos.

Ranma, hijo mío, se un poco mas cariñoso con tu preciosa prometida, abrázala con ternura.

Si Akane, es tan romántica esta escena Añadía Nabiki, con la cámara de fotos preparada entre sus manos.

¡¡¡BASTA! ¡¡¡Estaría loco el que abrazara a una marimacho como ella!

¡¡¡Prefiero el abrazo de un cactus antes que el de un perdedor como Ranma!

¡¡Estúpida! ¿A quien llamas perdedor? ¡¡Pecho plano!

¡¡¡Ranma eres un idiota y un impresentable! FUERA DE MI VISTA De una potente patada, lanzó a Ranma hacia el estanque y se volteó totalmente indignada. Entre el agua helada, una preciosa joven de cabellos rojizos, mascullaba maldiciones contra su violenta prometida.

MALDITA AKANE ERES UNA ESTUPIDA MARIMACHO KAWAIIKUNE Y... Antes de poder finalizar su frase, una prominente piedra aterrizaba en su rostro, invitando a la bella jovencita de la coleta a la inconsciencia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane, dialogaba quedamente son su padre. Como de costumbre, él había llorado amargamente, sin embargo, aquello no le haría cambiar su opinión. Había tomado una decisión y quizás una tan importante que determinara su vida para siempre y no nada podía echarla hacia atrás.

Así que te marcharas esta madrugada ¿no?

Akane asintió pesadamente, lo que menos le apetecía en aquel instante era dar explicaciones a toda su familia. Pero había descartado la opción de salir sin avisar, dejando alguna nota, ya que, su padre no dudaría en mandar a Ranma en su busca y de ninguna manera quería que aquel baka le acompañara en su viaje, por ello, como si leyese los pensamientos de su padre y antes de que el articulase palabra le dijo con seriedad destacada.

Ranma no vendrá conmigo.

Bueno, esta bien, pero hablare con Ryôga para cerciorarme de que sabrá cuidar de ti.

Esta bien. Buenas noches, he de subir a preparar el equipaje.

Subió apresuradamente las escaleras, y antes de penetrar en su habitación, lanzó una furtiva mirada al cuarto de Ranma, que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada. Tuvo el repentino deseo de acercarse al escuchar un leve murmullo, sigilosamente, cuando estuvo mas adyacente, pudo distinguir nítidamente, la dulce voz de Nodoka que conversaba delicadamente con Ranma chan., inocentemente, distinguió algunas palabras.

Hijo... deberías cuidar tus palabras con tu prometida.. Le susurraba Nodoka de manera sobre endulzada.

Lo se mama, pero es que ella...es mas terca que una mula y menos femenina que...

Ten paciencia con ella hijo, intenta ponerte en su lugar.

¡No hables de ella como si fuese una victima! El tono de Ranma chan se percibía molesto Nunca me escucha y por si fuera poco siempre termina atizándome. Es mas bruta que yo que se, ¡tiene la delicadeza de un gorila! Y yo... me estoy empezando a hartar.

Akane no escuchó una sola palabra mas, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio con la ira circulando por sus venas y decidida a marcharse sin despedirse de Ranma.

Pero la conversación aun no había acabado.

Veras hijo, yo creo que Akane chan es bastante mas dulce de lo que tu te crees, es mas, sinceramente opino que eres tu el que prácticamente siempre inicia las peleas, piensa en ello.

Ranma pensó en la reciente disputa. Su madre tenía razón, en esa ocasión había sido él el que primero la ofendido y despreciado.

Pero de darse cuenta a reconocerlo, aun había un extenso camino.

Si te parece bien, mañana le pediré disculpas mama.

Nodoka besó con ternura la frente de su hijo y revolvió sus cabellos de

fuego.

A quien le debe de parecer bien es a ti y no a mi, querido hijo. Sonrió divertida y abandonó la habitación, abandonando a su hijo sumido en una profunda reflexión.

Y entre deliberaciones, Ranma chan se dejó vencer por el poderoso sueño.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac

El continuo y sobrio tintineo del reloj.

Las manecillas que indicaban la hora, parecían burlarse de Akane y disfrutar con afrenta su tormento nocturno. Repiqueteaba sin descanso aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Sudorosa, se revolvía entre las sabanas, con los cabellos adheridos a su rostro, y los labios temblorosos de agitación

Tic tac tic tac tic tac

Cada vuelta que daba girándose sobre el eje de su cuerpo, la llevaba a cabo al compás de esa música presente, de aquel sonido taciturno. En el mismo tiempo que el segundero se movía, en la cabeza de Akane retumbaba ensordecedoramente, taladrando sus sentidos, desbocando su imaginación.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac

Era el ritmo de una pesadilla

Fracasó en el intento de descansar en una noche pacifica, entre vuelta y vuelta, aquel potente y atrayente ritmo la poseía arrancando el poco sosiego que aferraba. Algo parecía llamarla entre la nebulosidad de la tiniebla nocturna, algo la arrastraba y tiraba de ella con un feroz vigor, aterrador.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac

Pronunciaba su nombre en clave. Aquel molesto tintineo la llamaba, parecía nombrarla bajo su aburrida entonación.

Y entonces, de súbito despertó.

Un horrible presentimiento se apodero de ella y apresó la boca de su estomago. Sentía que algo no funcionaba, algo no iba bien.

Tic tac tic tac

Miró el reloj que marcaba las dos y cuarto, y algo asustada se encaminó hacia el dojo a liberar tensión contenida.

Comenzó a rememorar con pesadumbre, aquella extraña pesadilla. Sentía con vehemencia que era algo mas que un sueño, algo se había despertado en su interior esa noche, y se agitaba con furor.

En el sueño, ella estaba sola, sentada en una incómoda butaca. A su alrededor, no había nada, todo estaba oscuro y de pronto, una fulgurante luz cegadora, nacía de sus manos. Una blanca energía. Era como si en sus manos poseyera un poder rebelde, incontrolable, tal era, que ardía y quemaba, por lo que tuvo que expulsarlo lejos de ella y al hacerlo, descubrió horrorizada, como destruía todo lo que alcanzaba a su paso. Todo quedaba arrasado y envuelto en llamas.

Y ahora se hallaba en el dojo, concentrando toda su fuerza en un único punto, para destruir la usual pila de ladrillos.

De pronto notó algo distinto en ella, en su aura combativa, percibía como si una extraña fuerza resurgiera de su corazón, circulando por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, llenándola de vigor y de ligereza. Concentró mentalmente ese extraño brío en sus manos y encajó el golpe.

Meramente ocurrió.

La luz con la que había soñado, estalló de sus manos con infinitamente menor potencia que en su sueño, no obstante, con el suficiente ímpetu como no para romper sino PULVERIZAR los ladrillos y abrir un notable boquete en el suelo del dojo.

Asustada, miró las palmas de sus manos buscando algún rastro o pista de lo sucedido.

Nada.

Entonces, quiso volver a repetir la jugada, concentrando su fuerza en un punto y sintiendo empuje por sus arterias.

Pero no sucedió otra vez.

Anonadada y al mismo tiempo maravillada, se marchó a su habitación para intentar de nuevo hallar el placido descanso, que se le resistía desde los dos días transcurridos de su regreso de China.

Al alba, le esperaba un duro y extenso viaje.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma chan dormitaba profundamente, al par que la iluminación del sol, acariciaba su suave piel de terciopelo.

El viento fresco ululaba y penetraba a la silenciosa habitación por la delgada rendija de la ventana. Ondeaban las cortinas y colisionaban contra el rostro de Ranma chan que reposaba pareciendo un ángel.

El frescor de la mañana, arrió en la perfecta silueta de la chica de la trenza pelirroja, bañándola en sensaciones vaporosas, que obligaron a la preciosa niña de cabellos carmesíes abrir sus luceros, produciendo con ello destellos cegadores. Y eso era lo que eternamente causaban sus pulcros iris turquesas.

Parpadeó. Se incorporó lentamente y bostezó con un ademán enteramente masculino. Bajó a desayunar.

Rutina habitual. Buenos días. Desayuno. Arroz. Un panda jugando a la pelota. Kasumi sonriendo. Nabiki contando billetes. Madre en la cocina. Un trozo de carne arrebatado en un despiste. El PUM matinal. El PAM acostumbrado.

Pero...

¿Qué es lo que faltaba?

Se dispuso a ir al dojo a practicar un rato. Algo le escamaba, aquella mañana todo sucedía con una extraña normalidad. Demasiado USUAL era la palabra correcta. Sin embargo, había algo que Ranma notaba. Era un presentimiento que le apresaba la boca del estómago produciéndole nauseas. ¿Cómo averiguarlo?. Cada vez que Ranma sentía señales de que algo malo pasaba, no solía estar en lo incierto.

Por lo que antes de dirigirse al dojo, se percató de lo que había echado en falta, de lo que le había parecido extraño.

¿Y Akane...? Inquirió Ranma chan

Akane no estaba y no era muy propio de ella faltar en el desayuno familiar.

¿Ella no te lo dijo? El señor Tendô le avistó desde atrás del periódico.

Ranma se encogió de hombros desconcertado. ¿De que demonios estaba hablando el cabeza de familia? De pronto, intervino la Tendô más fomentada para los negocios.

Por lo visto estás preocupado por tu novia, ¿no es cierto, hermanito?

Nabiki... La regañó Kasumi

Deja de decir tonterías Nabiki, ¿por qué tendría YO que preocuparme?

Pues porque no te gustará con quien y donde se encuentra tu preciosa prometida. Aunque por ser tu, quizás te salga la información por el módico precio de...

¡¡Cállate!

Tu mismo, querido cuñado Expresó irónicamente y una risita cáustica emanó de su garganta.

A veces, odiaba con toda su alma a esa arpía.

Pues no me importa NADA. Y tras especular aquellas palabras, se volteó con sumo orgullo y dignidad y se encaminó hacia el dojo.

Bruja.. Mascullaba entre dientes.

Desde luego que lo ultimo que esperaba es lo que sucedió a continuación.

Se reveló una enorme aura combativa totalmente enérgica, justo a la entrada del dojo. Allí había alguien, o si no se encontraba allá, sería poco el tiempo que habría transcurrido si se había largado.

Conformemente mas se acercaba, mas podía sentir con furor, aquel espíritu de lucha. Caminaba en guardia, con posición de defensa, y de repente cayó en la cuenta.

"Maldición" pensaba "soy una chica ahora" y se miró de manera fulminante los pechos. De nuevo le traicionaba ese estúpido cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando Ranma se encontraba atrapado en su forma de mujer, si bien no era tan fuerte como cuando era hombre, era mucho mas rápido y raudo.

Echó un fugaz vistazo a la sala. No había nadie. Solo unos cuantos ladrillos apilados, otros quebrados y a su lado unos totalmente pulverizados.

Según se fue acercando, la presencia de un extraño campo energético se hacia mas evidente. Alguien había estado allí, pero no alguien con poderes comunes, y lo que Ranma sentía en ese instante, no era sino el rastro de aquella fuerza.

Cuando estuvo frente a los restos de los ladrillos, pudo contemplar el agujero del suelo del dojo. Era como si alguien hubiera lanzado un ataque de energía, y el suelo hubiese cedido por la onda expansiva. Porque mas que un orificio, era una concavidad de unos dos o tres metros, la madera se hallaba ennegrecida y chamuscada y sobre el boquete, parecía haber polvo de ladrillo.

Palpó en el centro del hueco con las manos y pudo descubrir que aun se hallaba caliente y humeante.

Todo era extremadamente extraño. No conocía un ataque que pudiera emitir ese tipo de energía tan... ¿violenta? Si esa era la palabra. El vestigio que había dejado, era de gran intensidad. Superaba con creces al que él mismo utilizaba, el Moko Takabisha (ataque del tigre gallardo), e incluso al que usaba Ryôga el Shishi Hokoudan (rugido del león asesino), pues dejaba una estela muy desigual a estos ataques de ki.

¿Quien demonios había lanzado tal ataque?

Entonces, su vista se nublo y perdió un poco el sentido al percatarse realmente de la presencia de aquella pila de ladrillos y recapacitar en el verdadero significado de estos.

El que se encontraran allí solo significaba una cosa.

"Akane"

Ranma giró 360 grados por sus talones y emprendió el camino en sentido contrario de cómo había penetrado en el gimnasio.

A unos pocos metros de él, dos figuras escondidas tras las sombras, observaban en un agudo mutismo la escena. Estas dos siluetas, también sentían con vehemencia, el rastro de ese aura combativa, y agradecían a los dioses la suerte de aquel día.

Una de aquellas presencias, quebró el silencio envolvente.

No podrían haberse presentado mejor las cosas. Día de llegada, día de encuentro con el nuevo heredero.

La felicidad que invadía a aquel extraño ser, era comparable con la inmensidad del universo.

Después de tantos siglos y de haber transcurrido tantas eras, el heredero de la técnica decisiva había resurgido.

Y no había duda alguna, que la estela de poder que se extendía bajo sus ojos, entorno a su piel, empantanando sus pulmones junto al aire que inspiraba; pertenecía al legítimo heredero de la legendaria dinastía.

Por fin podría tener en su poder la técnica secreta, la técnica ancestral...

Cuando técnica decisiva se encontrase en sus manos, sería infinitamente invencible, no existiría rival para él.

Un destello de maldad fulguró en los ojos de aquel individuo. Una vez que el secreto estuviera en su poder, no le importaba en absoluto el heredero, es mas, el heredero, era un bache peligroso en su camino. Acabaría con él.

No podía arriesgar tanto, eran demasiados los años que había entregado su cuerpo y su alma al práctica del arte, y, no debía echar por la borda tanto trabajo.

La oscura figura, agarró a su compañero. Dudó por un segundo al pensar en su siguiente paso y recordó las palabras de su maestro sensei Yokai.

"El secreto de la técnica lo resguarda el heredero"

En tal caso, se presentaban varias alternativas. Atacar, o esperar.

Dicen que la víbora, permanece en la sombra, aguardando el momento preciso y perfecto para atacar a su presa, así sus posibilidades de victoria se elevaban en un amplio porcentaje.

Pues entonces, seria una víbora y esperaría a que se presentara tal ocasión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nekohanten 

Después de esto, Ranma ser mío.

Shampoo, se había vestido para la ocasión. Su indumentaria, desvelaba unas largas, tentadoras y perfectas piernas. Su hermoso y violáceo cabello caía a su espalda y acariciaba su cintura. Aquel vestido sugerente se ajustaba a su piel y marcaba sus imponentes curvaturas, se trataba de un traje chino, con aperturas a ambos lados de las piernas que morían en el nacimiento de las caderas. Portaba un insinuante escote que finalizaba en la boca de su estomago y tapaba escasamente el frontal de sus pechos. Por ultimo, se coloreo los labios con un brillo totalmente sugerente.

No podía perder ni un solo segundo, inmediatamente de lo que había ocurrido. Había que rendir la oportunidad de conquistar a Ranma ya que acababa de dar comienzo el "tiempo extra". Y solo de ello se trataba.

Tiempo extra.

Una prorroga que tenia que aprovechar antes de que la chica Tendô se quedase con Ranma. Shampoo no lo podía permitir. Shampoo haría todo lo posible para evitar eso. Antes la muerte, que dejar pisotear su orgullo de mujer amazona Nujiezu.

Tras lo ocurrido con Saffron, sus mas temidas sospechas se hicieron realidad.

Ranma, SU Ranma, casi había entregado su vida a las manos de aquella chica. No quería pensar ni recordar la forma en la que su futuro esposo le había hablado a lo muchacha cuando la había creído muerta.

Todo cambiaría muy pronto.

Yo me ir, bisabuela.

Cologne la miró algo aturdida. Su bisnieta, llevaba puesto el traje de la conquista, tesoro y propiedad de las mujeres Nujiezu.

¿Vas a ver al yerno?

Si. Ranma ser mío después de hoy.

Cologne quedo dubitativa, después de todo no sería mala idea que Shampoo persuadiera un poco al yerno, definitivamente, algo de aprensión amistosa no vendría nada mal para que el yerno se decidiera de una vez, le faltaba el empuje decisivo.

Esta bien nietecita. Debes tener cuidado con el traje. No puedes estar de vuelta mas tarde de media noche.

Yo saberlo. No preocupar.

Shampoo, no irás con el idiota de Saotome, ¿verdad? No lo permitiré yo te quiero. Mousse abrazaba con pasión a Cologne. Ésta le atizó un batazo con su bastón.

Shampoo no querer nada con chico miope

Mousse se coloco los lupos y casi se desmaya al advertir de que había abrazado a la mora disecada de tres mil años. Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar sonido alguno, su amada, corrió a toda prisa saltando por los tejados de Nerima.

Mousse se dejó caer al suelo derrotado y suspiró abatido.

Por que tendré que haberme enamorado de una chica tan odiosa Un bastonazo en el cogote le arrancó de sus lamentaciones.

Okonomiyakis Utchan 

Kuonji Ukyo.

La prometida BONITA de Ranma.

Sonreía satisfechamente mientras atendía a los clientes. Había tenido un día plenamente alegre ya que había decidido de una buena vez por todas el exigirle una cita formal a Ran-chan. Sabia que el tiempo corría en su contra desde la boda fallida del día anterior. Y por suerte que fue "fallida", sin embargo, era de esperar que de nuevo se repitiera. Era cuestión de tiempo.

No si Kuonji Ukyo lo evitaba. Gozaba del tiempo suficiente para conquistar a Ran-chan, enamorarlo estaba en su plan.

Pero es que había estado tan cerca...

Faltó tan poco para que Ran-chan y Akane...

No. No quería ni pensarlo. Era algo que tarde o temprano tenia conocimiento de que iba a suceder, pero ya que el destino le había proporcionado esta oportunidad de poder asediar a Ranma no la iba a desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

Konatsu, limpiaba con satisfacción el suelo del restaurante. Ukyo debía de reconocer, que desde la llegada del extraño chico se sentía menos solitaria y desanimada. En verdad que Konatsu era insólito, pero gracias a él, el negocio daba muchas mas ganancias, y es que, los clientes se jactaban de que era una chica preciosa, la nueva camarera que trabajaba en el Utchan.

Ukyo reía ante comentarios de aquel contenido.

"Si ellos supieran..."

Konatsu, hoy cierras tu que tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.

Claro señorita Ukyo

Quizás, si se vistiera mas femenina, Ran-chan se fijaría mas en ella aunque, Ukyo guardaba un as en la manga que la hacía considerablemente mas poderosa que las demás prometidas, podía presumir de algo que nunca lo harían sus rivales, algo que la hacía infinitamente ganadora ante ellas.

Poseía su CONFIANZA. Ella era su MEJOR amiga.

Y ello la elevaba a un pedestal superior a Shampoo, Kodachi y por qué no, a Akane.

Sonreía complacidamente con aquel pensamiento rondando por su cabeza. Si. Puede que en el fondo no estuviera aun todo perdido. Aquello la iluminó gradualmente.

Tras aquellos pensamientos, regándola de felicidad, caminó junto a su esperanza con destino al cielo.

Ranma.

Dojo Tendô Estilo Musabetsu kakutô 

Se adentraba la noche, y junto al crepúsculo, Ranma peleaba contra su decaimiento mental vespertino.

Se habría esperado todo menos aquella alevosía.

Los colores se mezclaban sobre los cielos de Nerima, un popurrí de anaranjados, pardos junto añiles se fusionaban tiñendo el horizonte y escondiendo la radiante bola incandescente, que producía reflejos parpadeantes en los zafiros de Ranma e

impregnaba el calor del atardecer entre sus sueños profundos, nublando con ímpetu la torpeza de sus pensamientos.

Seguía sin comprender nada de nada. Y comenzaba a estar harto del hecho de retorcerse mas los sesos sin llegar a ninguna convincente conclusión.

La incredulidad, el azoramiento, la desorientación dominaba sus sentidos. De pronto se sintió como Hibiki Ryôga en un laberinto. Perdido.

Al recordar ese nombre sufrió un leve espasmo cardiaco

¿Cómo es posible que Akane cometiera semejante locura?

"Al cuerno, traidora" pensó, pero la cólera ya se había apoderado de toda su cordura.

"No me importa nada esa estúpida, JA"

No obstante, a pesar de la niebla mental, la falla de fuerzas y el falso aparentar, se intentaba explicar el motivo de aquel comportamiento inusual de Akane.

No porque de algún modo se sintiera herido o despechado, faltaba mas. Saotome Ranma era un luchador que no pensaba mas que en la lucha y no se preocupaba por semejantes nimiedades de prometidas ni novias ni nada equivalente.

El motivo iba mucho mas allá de su estúpida comprensión, vanidad y orgullo.

No era propio de Akane. A no ser que...

Terminantemente no no y NO.

Era prácticamente imposible que a Akane le gustara el tonto de Ryôga. Ni él ni ningún otro, ya que estábamos tratando de la criatura menos sexy de todo el cosmos.

Pero entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo del repentino viaje de entrenamiento junto a aquel ser de pésimo sentido de la orientación?

A lo mejor estaba malinterpretando las cosas y SOLO era un simple viaje de entrenamiento.

Pero no eran las intenciones de Akane lo que mas le hacía pensar, de hecho eran las intenciones de P-chan con SU prometida.

Porque hasta ahí habíamos llegado. La criatura menos sexy y con menos atractivo que un gorila. Pecho plano y marimacho, pero seguía siendo SU prometida y eso el cerdo lo debía de respetar, o si no se las pagaría muy caras.

¿Pero por que le había pedido Akane a Soun expresamente que Ranma no la fuese a buscar?

"Bah. Que chica tan tonta. Lo lleva claro si pensaba que iba a salir a correr detrás de ella. Por mi puede quedarse con el tonto de Ryôga." Con un gesto de indiferencia enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos negros y así con las manos tras su cabeza, cerró los ojos y cedió a la apoplejía de miembros y al cansancio tanto cerebral como verbal. Tal era la fatiga, que no apreció la presencia de la gatita china acercándose por su espalda, en el tejado de los Tendô.

¡Nihao! Ranma tener cita con Shampoo, no olvidar.

El chico de la trenza oscura y de ojeada gris-azulada, dió semejante respingo que por poco y caía del tejado.

¿Qué cita de que me hablas? No tengo tiempo para tonterías Shampoo.

¿Cómo que no? Airen prometió a Shampoo tener una cita.

Vuelve mas tarde, estoy cansado ahora para juegos.

La belleza amazona personificada no surgía de su asombro al observar como Ranma no la había contemplado en ningún momento. Muchísimos hombres se morirían por echarla en sus brazos, y al que ella deseaba no se dignaba a mirarla, pese a encontrarse mas bonita que nunca.

Semejante pensamiento, la sacó de sus cabales y de la nada apareció un cubo portando agua helada. Lo colocó encima de su cabellera y amenazó con volcarlo por encima de su propio cuerpo. Ranma la escudriñó horrorizado. Si no actuaba pronto una gatita bufadora se le echaría encima.

Pues como te decía, Shampoo, me encantaría salir contigo. Jejejejeje

Que feliz ser Ranma Ella sonrió y se colgó literalmente de su cuello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sombra se desplazaba entre la penumbra del jardín, escrutando y escuchando con atención el relajado murmullo que provenía de la sala de los Tendô. Con sigilo inminente, investigaba los terrenos mas escondidos de la casa y allí permanecía inmóvil hasta nueva decisión.

Llevaba todo el día espiando y al parecer no había mucho fuera de lo común en aquel hogar. Algunos malditos del Zhou Quan Xiang, que no interferían en absoluto en sus planes. Dos jovencitas de las que podría sacar buen provecho, un viejo centenario y lo que parecía ser un matrimonio. De todos ellos, había que identificar al autentico heredero. Pero aquella ardua tarea se realizaría a cabo cuando ingresara a escena.

Había llegado el momento.

Se concentró mentalmente, debía de causar impresión si quería atemorizar a aquellos individuos. Reunió todo su calor y su fuerza mental y física tal y como le había enseñado su maestro, su figura emprendió a centellear esplendorosamente, y lanzó una bola de energía fría directa a la casa.

Poco fue lo que les dio tiempo a ver a las personas que se hallaban en el interior. Un brillo cegador, acabó en un momento con su pacífico bienestar, y arrancó de cuajo el segundo piso de la casa quedando a la intemperie un conjunto de personas asustadas y totalmente azoradas.

El individuo envuelto en oscuridad, salió a la luz, terminando por dejar en estado de shock a las familias Tendô y Saotome.

Aquel joven tendría al menos la edad de Ranma.

Algo destacaba en su imponente mirada, un reflejo de odio y venganza, se alzaba en sus ojos esmeralda. Su espigada figura y áspero avistar, llenaban de respeto a las aterradas chicas Tendô, ellas no estaban acostumbradas a aquel tipo de situaciones.

Como te atreves a irrumpir de este modo en mi casa. Soun habló con un tono amenazante totalmente desconocido en él.

El individuo sonrió levemente y enarcó su ceja izquierda. Mostró sus dientes marfil que contrastaban con su tez bronceada y canela.

Tal y como está escrito, vengo a llevarme al heredero.

¡¿Qué!Exclamaron todos al unísono.

¿Para que quieres a Ranma? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? La voz de Soun sonaba algo desesperada.

¿Qué Ranma? ¿Quién es ese?. Yo no busco a ningún Ranma. La busco a ella. Y con un dedo señaló acusadoramente a Kasumi.

De ninguna manera dejaré que te lleves a Kasumi. Genma se interpuso entre la trayectoria del dedo índice y el extraño joven. No podía permitirlo, si bien aquel muchacho poseía una fuerza descomunal que prácticamente había destruido la casa, no podía permitir que raptaran a Kasumi, ya que sin los platos deliciosos de mayor de las Tendô, morirían de hambre, asimismo si se llevaban a Kasumi, implicaba con ello a que cocinara Akane, y su cocina era mucho peor que morir de hambre.

¿Y tu lo vas a impedir, hombre panda?

Genma corrió a su encuentro y saltó con la pierna estirada para propinar una patada en el estómago del extraño, pero cuando iba a descender, este desapareció y tío Saotome aterrizó en el suelo.

¿Piensas detenerme de esa forma tan penosa?

¡Maldito! Soun se abalanzó contra el chico de contemplación severa, pero este de nuevo desapareció y comenzó a crear en una de sus manos un ovalo reluciente, que lanzó con furia contra ellos. Los Tendô se habían reunido en la sala y el ovalo, comenzó a dar círculos alrededor de Nodoka, Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun. Cada vez giraba mas rápidamente, hasta que semejó un cilindro de luz cegadora y en su interior, ellos se abrazaban aterrorizados, esperando cualquier cosa.

Y tal como lo habían esperado sucedió.

Hubo una minúscula explosión seguida de un relámpago fugaz, y todas las personas que se hallaban en el interior de la luz, se derrumbaron desmayadas el suelo.

Genma le atacó por la espalda, proporcionándole una serie de patadas laterales. El chico cayó al suelo, sin embargo al incorporarse, extendió la palma de la mano hacia el rostro de el señor Saotome y un chorro de blanca energía lo golpeo de lleno en el tórax quedando inconsciente al igual que los demás.

Había sido mucho mas fácil de lo que se había podido esperar.

Se acercó hacia las personas recostadas en el suelo, abrió las blusas de las muchachas y de Nodoka.

Descartadas.

Al pasear sobre Soun, se asomó para otear su torso descubierto, pero el carecía también de la señal.

Y por último, se acercó a Genma. No obstante, en su pecho no se encontraba rastro de la señal que caracterizaba al verdadero heredero.

Un sentimiento de profunda rabia comenzó a nacer en el interior de sus entrañas, de sus ojos y comisuras de los labios se emprendió a destilar la ira que se hallaba encerrada en su cuerpo.

Maldecía una y otra vez a aquellos seres débiles y enclenques. Si ninguno de ellos era el heredero, ¿cuál era aquella sensación que había percibido en la mañana en el gimnasio? Porque si algo tenía claro, es que la huella de semejante poder que había sentido aquella mañana era del verdadero heredero, y no pertenecía a ninguna de aquellas endebles personas.

Penetró en los restos de la casa, ese rastro de poder aún estaba allí, aun podía sentirlo, se hallaba por todo el ambiente, lo sentía como si estuviera adherido a la casa, se respiraba en la atmósfera, no cabía duda de que el heredero vivía ahí.

Nabiki se despertó adolorida, le pesaba la cabeza y un vapor humeante rodeaba su cuerpo, observó con pánico, como a su lado yacía Kasumi sin conocimiento y al igual que ella en el mismo estado se encontraban Nodoka y su padre. Todos estaban rodeados por una neblina bochornosa. El calor que desprendían sus vestiduras era como si hubieran ardido. Sudorosa, se puso en pié e intentaba despertar a sus demás allegados

Que es lo que quieres jovencito. Nabiki encaró su mirada con furia. ¡¡Dime que quieres de nosotros!

El extraño la observó y por algún instante pareció apaciguar sus tórridos instintos.

¿Quién mas vive en esta casa?

Nadie mas.

Te aconsejo que no juegues conmigo, preciosa.

JA, yo no juego con nadie, no te miento en absoluto.

Estamos pues, en un gran problema.

¿Pero que se creía aquel descarado? ¿Qué podría venir a su hogar y pedir información gratis? Y peor aún. POR LA FUERZA. Aquello le iba a salir muy caro. Solo esperaba que su querido cuñadito regresara pronto.

Por que si no acabarían todos muertos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma intentaba sin éxito mirar hacia otro lado. El aroma de la chica china lo estaba embaucando. Era un olor tramposo, envolvente. Giraba su barbilla en sentido opuesto de ella, pero una fuerza mayor, le invitaba a vislumbrarla, a desearla.

Estaba nervioso y temblaba, su cara parecía un tomate.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué de pronto, Shampoo le parecía tan...apetecible?

Estaban sentados en un banco bajo los árboles del parque. Ranma agitaba frenéticamente la pierna con un tic irritable. Se palpaba la nuca de forma alterada y por todos los medios miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera a su sensual acompañante.

No pudo evitar perderse en la raja de su vestido, que descubría gran parte de su pierna, fue subiendo su mirada, su piel era tersa y amelocotonada. Siguió subiendo, y un flechado deseo arrancó de sus entresijos. Su mirada entonces fue a parar a su escote, el cual terminaba casi en su vientre, la suave pie le llamaba insistentemente. Sentía unos impulsos irrefrenables y sensaciones nunca apreciadas anteriormente.

Shampoo, era consciente de lo que le sucedía a Ranma, y para darle un empujoncito, subió su pierna en él y estrujó mas su abrazo. Era un chico muy duro pese a ello el traje de la conquista, tesoro de las amazonas, iba a acabar con él. Contenía un potente afrodisíaco, que hacía que cualquier hombre que lo tocara, quedara embelesado con su portadora, pero únicamente hasta media noche. A partir de las 12 el traje perdía sus efectos y se desintegraba.

Shampoo, percibía como su amado estaba al rojo vivo, y con doble sentido, ya que a parte de tener la cara impregnada en burdeos, su piel parecía lava ardiente, y casi humeaba. Sonreía divertida y deslizó suavemente un brazo por la cintura del joven Saotome. Este se estremeció con el contacto de su piel, e intento zafarse de su agarre. Se puso en pie delante del banco, pero aquel gesto fue peor, ya que ahora, frente a la peligrosa y bella amazona afrontando directamente su escarlata mirada se sintió totalmente desnudo. Le flaquearon las piernas y la gatita casi ronroneó por el deleite.

Ranma quiere llevar a Shampoo al huerto... ¿verdad?

Pe-pe-pero que-que es-estás diciendo

Airen ser muy tímido Ella le habló con voz dulce y sensual.

¿Qué de-demonios me-me has hecho, Shampoo?

Pero. ¿por qué estar tan nervioso?

Ranma sintió que se le nublaba la vista y le pesaba la cabeza. La voz cada vez la escuchaba mas lejana. Se rindió completamente, y la gata china se tiró sobre él aterrizando ambos en el suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Vaya, Ranma, no saber que tu tan bien dotado estar. Dijo ella mientras reía pícaramente, al haber notado aquella parte de la fisonomía del joven. El rostro del chico ya se había tornado bermellón y le salía humo hasta por las orejas.

Instantáneamente, el filo de un metal frío se interpuso entre los dos. Era aquel arma que ellos conocían tan bien.

SUELTA A RANMA MALDITA BRUJA

Ukyo blandió su espátula con presunción, separando a la pareja y haciendo que de un salto quedaran en pie. Ranma suspiró totalmente aliviado.

Vaya, Utchan, te lo agradezco mucho.

¡Cállate! Y tu desvergonzada, ¿qué te creías que hacías? Le espetó.

¡¡Como te atrever a interferir en mi cita con mi futuro esposo! TU MOLESTAR

Ah ¿si? ¿Quieres pelea?

Shampoo rechinaba los dientes de la rabia, la chica de la espátula la observaba desafiante. Comenzaron a pelear y de pronto se percataron de que el muchacho de la trenza estaba queriendo huir. Y dió comienzo la persecución.

Pero algo pasó cuando llegaron al dojo Tendô. Ranma se detuvo en seco por el aturdimiento y el terror que le produjo la visión de aquello. Las chicas, a su espalda, frenaron y también reflejaron desconcierto.

Nabiki abrazaba a Kasumi que yacía en el suelo, mientras Soun intentaba pelear a duras penas con un individuo de escasa edad, encima de los escombros de lo que había sido SU casa. Observó con horror como su madre y su padre se hallaban heridos en el suelo.

¡¡¡¿¿QUE ES ESTO! gritó con ira. Su aura se acrecentaba por milésimas.

¡¡¡¡MENOS MAL QUE HAS VENIDO HIJO MIO! Su madre lloraba en el suelo.

¡¡MALDITO! ¡¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO!

Vaya vaya, al parecer tenemos un componente mas de la familia. Espero que contigo me pueda divertir algo mas. Antes quisiera que me enseñaras tu pecho, me harías un gran favor.

¿QUÉ? Lo que has hecho, lo pagarás. NO TE PERMITO QUE DESTROCES NUESTRA CASA Y ENCIMA HUMILLES A MI FAMILIA.

Yo solo busco al heredero. No me importan estas personas, ni esta casa. Si me lo entregáis me marcharé, de lo contrario...

No se de que me estas hablando pero, ¡¡me las pagarás muy caras! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN

Ranma se lanzó sobre él. Aquel tipo, esquivaba con facilidad todos sus golpes,

"¿Pero..que?"

El contrarrestó su ataque, lanzando alguna patada que Ranma sorteó con dificultad.

Vaya, eres bueno, quizás tu seas quien ande buscando. ¡¡¡CHUPATE ESTA!

¡¡Cállate!

Una patada encumbró de lleno el estómago del joven de la trenza oscura y salió disparado hacia el estanque.

Ranma chan se coloco erguido, y lanzó una gélida mirada desde sus preciosos esplendores turquesas que heló a su oponente.

Así que eres otro maldito mas del Zhou Quan Xiang, una nenita. Veo que hay muchas víctimas de los manantiales malditos por aquí.

Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y ahora, ¡¡pelea como de una vez por todas!

De nuevo se lanzó hacia aquel tipo, pero poseía una agilidad fuera de lo común. De pronto le lanzó un ataque de energía muy agresiva, Ranma lo evadió a duras penas, y contempló como aquel ser despreciable, creaba un campo energético a su alrededor muy poderoso y diferente a lo que había conocido.

Ráfagas de energía helada se precipitaban sobre el, sorteó algunas, sin embargo no pudo que evitar que le alcanzaran y derrumbó arrastrado varios metros. No podía utilizar el Hiryu Shoten Ha (puñetazo del dragón volador) ya que su adversario no emitía ningún tipo de calor de combate.

"MALDICIÓN MALDICIÓN MIL VECES MALDICIÓN" Pensaba mientras rodaba varios metros por el suelo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado, pese a ello, su orgullo de guerrero, le escocía con delirio. Cuando se incorporó, descubrió con horror, como aquel maldito había apresado en sus brazos a Nabiki.

¡¡Suéltala cobarde del demonio!

No. No hasta que me lo entreguéis.

¡¡¡¡¿¿De que demonios hablas!

Lo sabes muy bien. Te hablo de la persona que estoy buscando, la que vosotros me queréis esconder. Es quien tiene ese poder oculto, quien corre por sus venas sangre de la antigua dinastía. Esa persona, como tu mismo sientes, tiene el poder de dejar tras de si esa estela de fuerza. Sabes PERFECTAMENTE de quien te estoy hablando. ¡¡No intentes engañarme!

Ranma recordó lo que percibió aquella mañana en el gimnasio. Ahora habló mas calmado, no quería poner en peligro a Nabiki.

Te equivocas de gente y de lugar. Pero, juro que te arrepentirás por lo que estás haciendo.

El individuo negó con la cabeza. Su mirada era un témpano de hielo, Nabiki se retorcía entre sus brazos.

A parte de vosotros, se que hay alguien mas que vive en esta casa. No podéis engañarme porque...El extraño, agarró del cabello a Nabiki mientras esta gritaba. Siento su aura maldita. Es inigualable. ENTREGADME INMEDIATAMENTE EL SECRETO DE LA TÉCNICA.

MISERABLE...¡¡¡SUELTALA Y PELEA CONTRA UN HOMBRE!

Un hombre... ¿cómo tu? Jajajaja mírate.

Ranma chan se abalanzó con fiereza sobre el. Pero todo los golpes que le lanzaba eran evadidos por su adversario, no conseguía encajar ni uno y su oponente de un chorro de energía lo mando de nuevo aterrizar contra el muro,

Ran-chan, ¿estas bien?

Airen...

Hijo mío, por favor no pelees mas. La mirada de súplica de su madre, se hacía insoportable.

Os voy a conceder una oportunidad. Dentro de poco tiempo volveré por aquí, y si no me entregáis lo que busco... Paseó su mirada por todos los presentes y se detuvo en Ranma chan, se acercó hacia ella y arrancó su camisa china. Observó con desgana su pecho.

¿Se puede saber que haces desgraciado pervertido? Le lanzó un puño, que él esquivó.

...Si no me lo entregáis, juro que la mataré.

Y todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. De un impulsado salto, aferró a Nodoka y cuando fueron a rebelarse, ellos ya no se encontraba allí. Habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Ma ¿mamá...? ¡¡¡Madre!

Una chiquilla de cabellos bermellones trenzados y lúcidas joyas marinas, se desplomó abatida sobre las rodillas, mientras que hundía sus dedos en la arena.

La desesperación se apoderaba de su sangre fría.

Aquello era una locura, ¿alguien le podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque, sinceramente, algo se escapaba de su entendimiento. De pronto no tenían casa y ese mal nacido había secuestrado a su madre. Ese pensamiento hizo que ardiera la boca de su esófago. Mas le valía que nada malo le ocurriese, o si no aquel individuo lo pagaría con su vida.

¿Quién es ese desgraciado? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? No reconoció su propia voz. Estaba mas rota que habitualmente, y mas fatigada que de costumbre.

Para colmo, las palabras que a continuación escuchó de Soun, no hicieron mas que palidecer su rostro y recorrer su espalda con un hiriente escalofrío punzante, cada sílaba le dolió como una cuchillada, de nuevo la pesadilla resurgía de sus cenizas para arrasar con su espíritu y acabar con su mente.

Quiere matar a Akane.

Pues aquí presento mi primer fic, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente del foro que me animó, y espero que no seáis muy severos conmigo ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Gracias a todos los que lo han leído.

Acepto de todo excepto virus a esta dirección 


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Takahashi sama. Solo me pertenecen los inventados por mi, y esto se hace sin beneficio alguno, únicamente para pasar un buen rato e intentar que lo pasen ustedes, así que por favor, absténganse de denunciarme ¿no?

Por Kunoichi

**¿Estarán... preparados?**

ORÍGENES

Honshu , Japón, era Edo año 1698 

Kizoku disfrutaba los últimos momentos de su larga y sobrellevada vida.

Jamás había temido a nada, había entrenado durante largos años en la escuela de combate para incrementar mejorías y perfeccionar su habilidad con la espada y el arco, tal era la exquisitez de sus técnicas de combate, que jamás habían sido superadas, y aunque en el período Edo, la paz devastaba todo Japón Kizoku, estaba dispuesto para luchar en cualquier momento inesperado.

No existía rival para Kizoku.

Sin embargo, una gran pena y desolación embargaban su alma.

El Giri, o deber de Samurai, le llamaba por primera vez en su vida. Y ello conllevaba acabar con su existencia.

En la era actual, los guerreros samurai habían perdido la mayor parte de sus influencias y habían acaparado un poder muy distinto del que hubieran asumido años y siglos atrás.

Tal como el que habían poseído sus ancestros.

Y era aquella maldición, que, según sus antepasados, era la bendición del heredero, lo que le obligaba a arrebatar su propia vida.

Tal como le había exigido el Shogunato, debía de cumplir con el Giri.

Aun no entendía como podían haber cometido semejante herejía con su persona. El no tenía la culpa de poseer aquel nefasto poder, del que gustosamente se habría librado. Aquel brío maldito, lo llenaba de deshonor y deshonra.

¿Cómo habían podido sacar provecho de aquella vergonzosa fuente de poder sus antecesores?

Ciertamente, era algo muy fuerte lo que corría por sus arterias, lo que se hallaba en cada célula de su retorcido cuerpo. Recorría los recovecos de su mente con perversión, y le llamaba a aprovechar de el, a fructificar la maldición de fuerza que poseía siendo el único y legitimo heredero de la técnica mas oscura y poderosa que jamás de los jamases había existido sobre la faz de la tierra.

La técnica ancestral se hallaba en sus manos.

El secreto de la técnica lo resguarda el heredero.

Tanto dominio en su poder le hacía palidecer. Le pesaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, solo con pensar y evocar todo lo que se hallaba en su propiedad. Infinitamente poderoso, sin derrochar ni una gota de sudor, al contrario que las personas que se dedicaban al arte.

En pocos segundos, podría realizar, lo que una persona dedicada a la práctica tardaría toda una vida en efectuar. Una vida de duro esfuerzo, meditación , autocontrol, entrenamiento y conocerse a uno mismo fusionado con lo que le rodea; quedaba resumida en milésimas ante sus ojos.

Como parte de un todo.

Totalmente hosco. Decidido estaba que debía sellar aquella delicada técnica para siempre.

Era demasiado peligrosa y jamás debía caer en deshonestas manos. Pero solo había una manera.

El secreto de la técnica reside en el heredero.

Aquellas palabras resonaban haciendo eco en el interior de su mente. Con un movimiento limpio, nítido y bien definido, desenvainó su espada corta Wakizashi. Un brillo de esperanza destelló en sus ojos. Por fin acabaría con la dinastía maldita. Él era el último descendiente.

Y tras aquel ademán con la espada, se practicó el Seppuku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sierra Hôrai, Hokkaido, Japón, época actual.**

Akane descansaba sobre las rocas mientras admiraba el bello paisaje que le imponía el valle que se topaba bajo sus pies. Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco que atiborró sus pulmones. Después observó a su acompañante.

Parecía buscarla en la lejanía con la mirada, la mas terca de las Tendô se rió ante semejante visión del chico. De nuevo se había perdido.

Ryôga Le llamó aquí, aquí Le indicó con la mano.

Hibiki sonrió aturdido y avergonzado mientras alzaba una mano y se acariciaba la nuca, posteriormente se relajó.

Descargó la pesada mochila que llevaba asida a los hombros y la depositó con firmeza en el suelo.

Acamparemos esta noche aquí. Afirmó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y seriedad excepcional.

Akane solo asintió y continuó contemplando maravillada al hermoso espectáculo. De pronto miles de recuerdos agolpados asaltaron su mente.

Quizás habría sido demasiado dura con Ranma, en aquel preciso minuto, se arrepintió de no haberle comentado sobre su viaje, de no haberse despedido, de no confesarle acerca de sus planes y propósitos. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad traspasó su pecho. Categóricamente, había sido demasiado intolerable con él, y tenía la inseguridad de su perdón. Justo ahora, después de cómo se había portado de amable tras lo sucedido en China. Se sintió fatal, demasiado ruin, él había salvado su vida, había intentado ser amable con ella, le había ofrecido su confianza y su amistad. Y ella se lo devolvía con venganza y traición. Próximos recuerdos inundaron sus sentidos.

**Dos días antes, víspera de la NO boda**.

Akane...

Ranma la miraba. Solo él sabía descolocarla, desarmarla con su imponente mirada. Su desgarrada voz la inutilizaba

No sabía como decírselo. No encontraba palabras para agradecerle a su prometida, todos los esfuerzos que había realizado por salvarle, la verdad era que le estaba eternamente agradecido por su sacrificio.

No debías de haberte puesto en peligro, yo... Pero su voz no se oyó como él quiso, tenía un toque de reprimenda que nunca quiso añadir.

No te preocupes, Ranma, da igual, ya pasó todo y estamos bien, que es lo que importa.

Pero de nuevo las palabras le habían traicionado. El miedo se hacía dueño y propietario de su mente.¿Por qué no podía expresar con claridad lo que realmente quería expresar?

Esa noche recién llegaron a Japón. Cada uno de ellos, había buscado su intimidad y de pronto, en la caída madrugada se habían encontrado sobrecogidamente en el tejado de la casa.

Solos los dos. En la única compañía que el gimoteo del viento.

Ranma..

Dime Akane.

¿No te parece extraño todo esto?

Akane se pasó una mano acariciándose el cabello. Escudriñaba el horizonte, con los ojos entrecerrados, Ranma la observaba insistentemente, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Todo el qué, a qué te refieres.

La menor de los Tendo, alzó la barbilla apuntando con ella hacia el firmamento, cerro sus ojos por un instante y se dejo llevar por el gélido olor del alba, el sol estaba a punto de brotar y la brisa agitaba sus cabellos, jugando con ellos, colocándolos a su antojo.

La claridad del crepúsculo resplandecía tras la joven Tendo.

No es habitual esto entre nosotros.. Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Quiero decir, que me parece raro que aun no haya aparecido nadie para interrumpir este momento.

Akane, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo, admiraba las relumbrantes estrellas, cuando se percató de que la punzante mirada de su prometido, no se apartaba ni un instante de ella. Le observó recatadamente de reojo.

Por supuesto que sus ojos no tenían nada que envidiar a las estrellas.

El joven guerrero, desvió su vista también al cielo. En aquella ocasión y como primera vez, se dejo inundar, como Akane, de las sensaciones que traía consigo el preludio de un nuevo día.

Tienes razón.

El álgido viento comenzaba a azotar. Los dos muchachos, comenzaron a sentir como se les adormecían las manos. Ella intentaba calentarlas con el vaho que dejaban escapar sus labios. El vapor que desprendían se confundía con la espesa neblina de la madrugada.

Entremos en casa Dijo Ranma, al par que se ponía de cuclillas ofreciéndole su espalda para llevarla.

No es necesario Ranma, puedo yo sola. Gracias.

Ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño.

Desde luego que era preciosa. Parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, tan inocente, tan dulce...

El chico perdido la observaba atónito, la luz del satélite, resplandecía su silueta, haciendo relucir mágicamente casi de forma divina, su perfil. La luna llena competía por su belleza.

Aunque era la perfecta oportunidad de declarar su amor a Tendô Akane, no quería mas que realizar el propósito de la joven:

Entrenarla.

Hacer de ella la artista marcial que siempre había deseado ser.

Y es que ante todo, antes que fluctuase su amor y previamente de declaraciones y peticiones, debía corresponder a su amistad, y cumplir con el favor que ella había solicitado. Se lo debía después de lo benevolente que había sido con él la joven Tendô. Como amigo no estaba dispuesto a fallarla. Y aun menos como dueña de su corazón y de su mente.

Sentía una extraña felicidad empapando su alma. Por fin había vencido en algo a Saotome.

Akane había pedido SU ayuda y NO la del chico de la trenza. Se encontraba plenamente satisfecho por ello. Debía de significar algo importante.

Había accedido a ayudar a Akane, a la bella y dulce Akane, y lo haría. Desde aquel instante, haría de ella una verdadera profesional, sin importarle nada mas.

De pronto advirtió una extraña preocupación en el rostro pulcro de Akane.

Tienes que estar cansada, hemos andado durante todo el día.

No, en realidad. Ella lo vió fijamente, con mirada sombría. Estoy algo preocupada, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tu-tu crees que...

No se, me siento extraña, creo que algo malo ha pasado en casa...

Una espina se atragantaba en la tráquea de Akane, algo le olía muy mal, fatal.

Ryôga encendió una diminuta fogata.

¿Estas segura, Akane san?

No se... es como si un puño apretara mi estómago. No quiero preocuparme pero...

Si quieres, podemos volver en la mañana. De todas formas, no tienes porque preocuparte, si ocurre algo malo, Ranma se encargará de ello.

Tienes razón, soy una tonta. Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que avivó el fuego de la lumbre y calentó el corazón del chico cerdo. Ranma se ocupará de todo. Es que últimamente me encuentro un poco rara desde lo que pasó con Saffron y yo... Intentaba justificarse.

No tienes por que explicarte, Akane, yo te entiendo perfectamente, se que fue muy duro para ti y es normal que estés alerta con cualquier situación.

El muchacho del pañuelo amarillo había definido fielmente tal y como se sentía.

Exactamente, es lo que me pasa, y por ello quiero entrenarme, quiero aprender a estar siempre en guardia para que no vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido.

¡¡Trabajaremos duro para conseguirlo!

¡¡Si! Expresó sonriente.

Rieron hasta que se consumó el silencio, luego, exclusivamente se oía el crepitar de las llamas. El fuego ardía reflejado en los ojos de Akane.

El deleite rozaba con invitación a el colmillo izquierdo de Ryôga. Exhumaban sus avances en la somnolencia que poco a poco le alcanzaba. Se fue inclinando con alevosía de su cuerpo hasta quedar sumamente recostado y dormido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiere matar a Akane

¿Q..q.que?

No pudo concebir como su corazón escapaba de su pecho tras oír esas palabras. Saffron y toda la batalla viajó a la velocidad de la luz en crucero alrededor de su mente.

Se paralizó y permaneció estático unos segundos antes de reaccionar, se escapaban impacientemente su valor y su fuerza. Ranma chan meditaba furibundo en una lucha interna emocional. De pronto obtuvo una decisión. Adoptó su habitual estado serio.

Debo ir a buscarla ahora mismo.

No El señor Tendô detuvo a la adolescente pelirroja.

¡¡¡Pero como que no! ¡¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo! ¡¡Ella está en peligro! ¡¡Usted mismo lo ha dicho hace un momento!

Te equivocas, ella esta a salvo, no te olvides de que esta con Ryôga y el cuidará de ella.

Esta actitud sorprendió extraordinariamente a Ranma. Aquello era lo ultimo, no pensaría confiar en el tonto de Ryôga. La muchacha de observación celeste gritó conmocionada.

¡¡¡Ni se te pase por la mente que le entregaré a ese inútil a Akane! ¡¡¡¡ESO NUNCA!

¡¡¡Pero debes hacerlo! – Espetó Nabiki. Suspiró y dialogó algo mas calmada. Piénsalo un momento cuñadito, si vas tras Akane ahora, seguramente ese hombre te siga y descubra su paradero. Eso hay que evitarlo a toda costa.

NOOOOO NO Y no. No puedo permitir que ocurra otra vez expresaba Ranma chan con amargura. No puedo dejar que ese maldito la encuentre.

¿No te das cuenta, hermanito?¡¡Es una trampa perfecta para dar con su paradero! ¡¡No seas ingenuo y caigas en ella!

La chica de la trenza, cerraba los ojos con fuerza conteniendo lagrimas de ira. Negaba con la cabeza. No podía abandonar a Akane a su suerte. Por otro lado aquel desgraciado, había secuestrado a su madre y tampoco podía dejarla desamparada. Apretó la mandíbula al recordarlo.

Sé sensato, hijo mío, Decía Soun ahora lo importante es que busques y encuentres a tu madre.

No te preocupes por Akane, ella estará sana y salva por ahora, se encuentra lejos de aquí, nos dijo que su viaje era largo. La mano de Kasumi se apoyó en su hombro y había hablado dulcemente con expresión mitigada.

Pero... ¿y si ese desgraciado encuentra a Akane? Además ella no sabe lo que ha ocurrido..

Akane está con Ryoga y él sabrá protegerla. Además de algún modo es mejor que no sepa nada acerca de lo que ha ocurrido pues si lo hace nada le impedirá volver a toda prisa y no nos conviene nada de eso teniendo a ese loco por los alrededores. De nuevo Nabiki hablaba de forma fría y calculadora. Hacía algunos momentos, Ranma había atisbado algo de emoción y humanidad en su gesto impasible. Claro que, en aquel instante, había desaparecido.

Ranma pensó un soplo en lo que los Tendô le estaban sugiriendo. Podrían tener razón. Con Akane lejos, podía centrar su atención en derrotar aquel desgraciado e ir en busca de su madre.

Esta bien Examinó entre los restos de la casa y se dirigió hacia Ukyo que presenciaba horrorizada la escena.

Si bien cierto era que Akane era su rival, en absoluto deseaba su muerte. No le hacía mucha gracia el tener que aguantar perennemente a la joven Tendô, pero de ahí a borrarla definitivamente del mapa había un trecho. Aunque no era mala idea sacar provecho de la ocasión. Sin su madre ni Akane, Ran-chan necesitaba de un apoyo, alguien que estuviese junto a él contra viento y marea. Y aquel era el primer paso a seguir para conseguir su conquista.

Verás Utchan... Su prometido la agarraba delicadamente por los hombros y la observaba desde sus irises turquesas. Incluso en su forma de chica, podía hacerla agitar. Yo quería un pedirte un favor.

Lo que quieras Ranma, para eso estamos los amigos.

Bien, me alegro, porque no tenemos donde dormir Señaló hacia los escombros, bu-bueno si no es mucha molestia, claro.

No te preocupes, Ran-chan, aunque estaremos algo apretujados.

No queremos causarte ninguna molestia Ukyo.. Intervino Kasumi También podemos ir donde el doctor Tofú.

¡¡No! De ninguna manera Shampoo hizo aparición en escena. Había cambiado algo su atuendo. Unas telas construyendo una especie de bikini, ocultaban una mínima parte de su cuerpo. Airen y familia Tendô poder venir a Nekohanten.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Shampoo consiguiera a Ranma para siempre. Pronto, muy pronto, él le iba a pertenecer por completo, con chica Tendô lejos de intervenir y Airen hospedado en su casa, nada podía interferir.

Él sería suyo para toda la eternidad.

Bueno, pues para no causar problemas innecesarios nos repartiremos. Finalizó el cabeza de familia.

Tendô Soun, se hallaba evitando la penetrante mirada del prometido de su hija.

Y ahora, ¿me puede explicar porque demonios ese loco quiere matar a Akane?

Es di..di..difícil de explicar, verás Ranma... Y entonces rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. BUAAHHH ¡¡Yo no sabía que esto le podía ocurrir a mi pequeña! BUUAAAHHH BUAAAAAAHHH.

Está bien, pero deje de lamentarse de una vez y explíquemelo.

Espero que esta vez puedas solucionar esto Soun. El maestro Happôsai se había parado frente a ellos. Regresaba de una de sus rutinarias salidas nocturnas cargaba una bolsa a la espalda y un pañuelo atado a la nariz. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo inusual. Creo que tratamos de lo mismo ¿no? La legendaria técnica Ai no chikara (fuerza del amor).

BUAAAHH BUAHHH ¡¡¡AKANEEEEE!

¿A qué se refiere, vejestorio? Ranma centró toda su atención en el viejo verde. ¿qué técnica es esa?

El anciano tomó una postura seria y profundamente meditabunda. Actuó y habló con formalidad impropia de él.

La técnica Ai no chikara se distingue de cualquier técnica jamás conocida y utilizada por ningún artista marcial vivo. Fue sellada hace siglos. Es la técnica mas codiciada y odiada en todo lo largo de la historia de Japón. Dice la leyenda que muchas muertes asolan su rastro de todo aquel que la utiliza. Hizo una larga e indeterminada pausa. Lo que no me explico, Soun, es como alguien como tu puede estar relacionado con esto.

Todas las miradas presentes desviaron hacia Soun Tendô, este pareció calmarse y su doloroso rostro se fue mitigando.

Ve-veréis, Akane era apenas un bebe de 2 años, mi esposa y yo estábamos de compras en el mercado, como usualmente y de pronto nuestra pequeña, en un descuido fue gateando hacia un callejón, donde la atacó un perro callejero. Cuando mi mujer y yo acudimos a su encuentro, el perro estaba totalmente apaleado y mi niña ardiendo con un potente brillo emitido de sus manos.

¿Un a-a-ataque de ki?

Soun calló por unos momentos, aquellos recuerdos dolían, echaba tanto en falta a la madre de sus hijas...

No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso, explíquese. Musitó Ranma.

Poco después, continuó mi esposa me comentó algo acerca de su linaje. Yo sabia que ella provenía de una importante casta, pero no sabía nada sobre sus ancestros samuráis, y es que descendía de una importante estirpe de guerreros samuráis. Me contó que durante siglos, los miembros de su linaje, habían guardado y cuidado de un trascendental secreto. Y es que generación tras generación, sus antecesores, velaban de aquel secreto incluso con su vida. Muchos de sus predecesores habían sido fervientes guerreros y leales servidores del emperador. Pero era sabido que muchos de los de su linaje, habían soportado un gran peso y una gran obligación a lo largo de sus vidas.

¿Qué clase de obligación? Inquirió Nabiki totalmente indagadora.

Pues tu madre no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero me contó que los guerreros antecesores se caracterizaban por tener una fuerza y poder infrahumanos y fuera de lo común. Y es que por aquellos tiempo, se practicaban otras formas de lucha. Decía que sus ancestros ostentaban sus fuerzas a través de una técnica mortal. Una técnica que tenia el poder de hacer invencible a aquel que la poseyera, pero también tenia el poder de acabar con su vida ya que era infinitamente peligrosa.

Entonces si no he entendido mal, aquella técnica ancestral estaba relacionada con el secreto que guardaban los antecesores de nuestra madre, ¿no es así? Observó Kasumi dulcemente.

Aparentemente, si. La cuestión era, que la codiciada técnica, no podía caer en malas manos ya que las consecuencias serian nefastas. Incluso miembros de la familia no eran indicados de conocer su secreto. Pero vuestra madre me contó que aproximadamente cada 200 años, nacía un elegido entre los miembros del linaje, al que se le confiaba el deber y el honor tanto de resguardar la técnica invencible, como de evitar su difusión. Esa era la misión del heredero de la técnica.

Akane...

Pero eso no es todo Prosiguió Tendô desviando su vista hasta posarse en Ranma que pronunciaba el nombre de su hija También dijo, que el heredero, constaba de unos poderes especiales que ningún otro ser viviente tendría, ya que por la sangre de sus venas, corría la fuerza, el coraje y el valor del originario antecesor de la estirpe guerrera, por lo que su fuerza y su espíritu de combate serían especiales. Su sangre sería directamente la misma.

Bah menuda chorrada ¿y en serio que creyó en semejantes necedades?

Ranma, debes saber algo, Lo avistó. La vez que Akane contraatacó al perro, la fuerza que usó y el ki que la rodeó con apenas 2 años, es algo que no he visto nunca en esta vida.

El maestro Happôsai, que había permanecido en un resguardado silencio mientras prestaba atención a todo el relato, cogió su pipa y dio una bocanada de humo. Lo expulsó y vislumbró, cruzado de piernas y sobre la rama de un árbol, a todos los presentes. Una vez hubo reconocido uno por uno, La expresión de su rostro se tornó agotada.

Bueno, debido a estas circunstancias, me veo obligado a desvelarlos el secreto mejor guardado de la historia de Japón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sueño la había derrotado.

Puede que ya no sintiera el frío ni el miedo, pero el suelo estaba duro y por el delgado kimono percibía el álgido contacto.

Se revolvió escasamente aun adormecida, todo lo reinaba una angustiante oscuridad y un delirante silencio. Recuperó la conciencia.

Estudió su complicada posición hasta dar un respingo y comenzar a ordenar los hechos mentalmente.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Entonces comprendió su situación. Estaba raptada, apresada, era un rehén. Ninguna de aquellas palabras le sonó mejor que la otra.

No recordaba nada a partir de la pelea de su hijo, rememoró la luz y el duro golpe. Aun estaba magullada y las sienes le palpitaban atrozmente.

Nodoka se levantó pesadamente, se hallaba encerrada en una pequeña habitación, de no mas de 4 a lo sumo 5 metros cuadrados, carente de ventanas y aparentemente vacía. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó bajar el pomo. Tal y como había imaginado la puerta se hallaba cerrada, por lo que se volvió a acomodar en el suelo.

Estaba tan frío... pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, se acurrucó en si misma y fue vencida por el sueño agotador.

Un vasto sonido la devolvió a la realidad y el severo chico se acercaba hacia ella con desplazamientos austeros. Su frágil sombra la hizo dar un respingo.

Aquel muchacho la observaba de forma altanera.

Pórtese bien señora, no quiero que me de problemas, recuerde, su vida esta en juego, así que si la aprecia, no desobedezca y por su bien quédese quieta hasta que yo ordene lo contrario.

Y tras decir aquellas crueles palabras, se marchó de la estancia con un portazo tras de si. Lagrimas de desesperación surcaban el rostro de Nodoka. Algo, en el fondo de su alma, le señalaba que no había sido fuente de la casualidad que se encontrara apresada por aquel tipo. Algo le decía que el destino le jugaría una mala pasada, a ella y a los suyos.

"Hijo mío, ten cuidado por favor"· suplicaba mentalmente.

Mientras tanto, el joven se alejaba del cuarto oscuro con temperamental caminar, las cosas no habían salido como el había esperado, y aun injuriaba a aquel maldito del Zhou Quan Xiang por haber interferido. Pese a ser insignificante, aquel chico mitad chica, lo había molestado tal cual una pulga importuna.

De algún modo, sospechaba que quizás estuvieran diciendo la verdad y no tuvieran conocimiento de la técnica decisiva ni del heredero que la resguarda. O puede que le hubieran engañado de manera premeditada.

Tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar ya que contaba con un as en la manga. Se acordó de quien se hallaba en el cuarto oscuro. Mas le valía a aquel jovencito fastidioso, entregarle pronto al heredero, de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían nefastas para la pobre mujer.

Pero de mientras seguiría esperando en la sombra, vigilando.

No se perdería ni uno solo de los movimientos aquella gente debilucha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sube el brazo izquierdo, pégalo mas a tu cuerpo. Eso es, perfecto, debes adelantar mas tu pierna derecha para darte impulso con ella. Y ahora atácame. No. Así no. ¿No ves que puedo prever tus movimientos? Controla tus instintos, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo, Akane. Inténtalo de nuevo. Cierra los ojos, venga, hazme caso, no me mires como si me hubiese escapado del psiquiátrico, tu solo hazlo. Déjate llevar por tu espíritu. Mírame con sus ojos, búscame dentro de ti.

Akane cerro los ojos. Intentó golpear a Ryôga sin resultado, una vez y otra y muchas mas, pero no acertaba. Iba a quejarse cuando de pronto recordó algo.

Ella jamás se rendía.

Apretó con dureza los párpados y se concentró mentalmente. Para poder acertar su golpe, debía de ser capaz de sentir el espíritu luchador del muchacho y apreciar su campo áurico. Pero eso era algo que no se podía captar a través de los sentidos, sino con fuerza mental. Comenzó a concebir todo lo que le rodeaba, entre aquella oscuridad, intentaba sentir la energía que acorralaba su cuerpo. Su espíritu luchador se había encendido, la concentración era tal, que de pronto percibió todo de manera sobrecogedora. Y repentinamente, en su interior, despertó. De pronto lo vió.

Súbitamente, la chica de filamentos azulados, se precipitó sobre el muchacho de pañuelo ambarino y este la esquivó echándose a un lado, sin embargo, Akane fue mas rápida que él y cuando quiso mantener la posición, el puño de ella se había enterrado en su rostro.

Bien, muy bien Akane san, creo que a partir de ahora podrás pelear con los ojos del espíritu. El ser mas desorientado del planeta se sobaba la nariz.

Lo siento... siseó ella avergonzada yo no quise...

No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy acostumbrado, no es nada. Y ahora ..¡en guardia!

Él arrojó una patada frontal que ella esquivó, saltando sobre su pierna

y colocándose a las espaldas del chico. Éste atrasó un codo y lo frenó a tiempo de que se estrellara en las narices de esta.

No debes bajar la guardia nunca aunque creas estar en ventaja. Nunca te confíes.

Si sensei Ella lo miró divertida, en verdad que aquel jovencito se había transformado en algo muy diferente durante aquellos días que llevaban entrenado lejos de sus casas. Una imponente seriedad se había apoderado de él, dejando de lado a aquel chico tímido e inseguro que siempre titubeaba en su presencia.

Bueno, ¡¿qué esperas para atacarme! La invitó igualmente sonriente.

Ryôga no podría ser más feliz. Transcurrían 3 días desde su partida de Tokio y creía estar viviendo un hermoso sueño. Tal vez no de la manera que le hubiera gustado compartir con Akane, pero aun así maravilloso.

Solos, sin interferencias. NO Ranma. NO gente inoportuna. Juntos. Pero no revueltos, todo era de decir.

Sin embargo, no pensaba en amores idílicos ni en momentos románticos. Solamente, en hacer de Akane una luchadora en condiciones. Cierto era que tenía talento. Pero algo en ella era totalmente inverosímil, su fuerza, su coraje y valor no se compenetraban con la torpeza y lentitud de movimientos. Y aun algo mas. Poseía un extrañísimo campo energético, su aura era increíblemente potente. Rememoró situaciones en la que se despertaba su enfado. La pequeña y dulce Akane podría ser todo un ogro cuando se enfadaba, y aquel mal carácter era su perdición. La rabia y la furia desatada en ella, provocaba su pérdida de control de fuerza y energía. Por eso, tendría que aprender a controlar sus impulsos asesinos, para no desperdiciar ese brío especial que poseía.

Ella lanzó una doble patada, que sorteó con facilidad, después una serie de puñetazos, seguidos de un barrido de piernas. El chico perdido evitaba cada golpe. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Saltó sobre él y le atacó por la espalda, pero como de costumbre, fue mas veloz y con un bloqueo detuvo su golpe. La furia se acrecentaba por momentos y su aura ya resplandecía con un brillo rosado. Lanzó una patada lateral que de nuevo evadió, el chico pegó un salto y la agarró por el cuello rápidamente y con una llave la tumbó en el suelo. Ella totalmente encrespada, tomó impulso con una mano, se deshizo del agarre y precipitó un rodillazo sobre el estómago de él, que por supuesto nunca llegó. Akane ardía en llamas. No obstante, tuvo una idea brillante.

Ryôga la tenia donde quería, ahora que había conseguido despertar el animal furioso e indomable que llevaba dentro, quiso sacar provecho de él.

Si sigues así, lo único que conseguirás es cansarte y no llegarás a ningún lado, debes empezar a controlar tu enfado. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de su consejo. Quizás no era el mas indicado para decir aquello.

Ella se abalanzaba sobre él, no tenía la rapidez suficiente para acertarle un golpe, la fuerza que usaba en cada uno se estaba agotando. Primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, arqueó su cuerpo al esquivar una patada y luego saltó de nuevo sobre ella quedando otra vez a sus espaldas. Ella viró violentamente haciendo un barrido. Saltó.

Deberías pensar antes de ejercer el ataque, observar a tu adversario.

Y tu deberías dejar de ser tan tímido, así nunca conseguirás novia.

Aquella frase le dejó en rápido estado de shock, y pronto comprendió la trampa. Ante tal distracción producida por aquellas palabras, Akane le había tirado al suelo con una llave, quedando encima de su cuerpo y con el puño a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Una distracción significa la muerte, ¿no sensei?

Vaya, al parecer el pasar tanto tiempo con Ranma hace que se pesquen sus malas manías, ¿verdad?

El chico cerdo se acordó de las tácticas que su especial "amigo" efectuaba para conseguir despistar a su oponente y obtener bajas en la defensa. Puntos débiles. Se notaba que la dulce y pura Akane pasaba demasiado tiempo al lado del arrogante y orgulloso muchacho.

Pues... Pensó algo ruborizada y después suspiró vencida. Es inevitable.

La joven retiró el brazo y le observó fijamente. Ambos rieron despreocupadamente. Y después, silencio. Se percataron en la comprometedora posición y ella totalmente avergonzada se apartó de su lado sin emitir ningún sonido.

Yo..yo estoy cansada, es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana continuaremos.

Si, tienes razón. Buenas noches Akane san.

Buenas noches

Akane estaba en la tienda, enrollada en el interior de su saco.

Había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos días. Ese pensamiento le hacía recordar a Ranma. El jamás había aceptado entrenarla en serio. Cuando entrenaban juntos, él mas bien lo tomaba como juego o como burla para destacar sus aptitudes sobre ella y restregarle su desmedida superioridad.

Con aquella actitud tan presuntuosa, no podía mas que despertar la rabia en la muchacha de contemplación almendrada.

"Baka." Musitó hacia sus adentros.

¿Por qué jamás se había dignado en ayudarla a mejorar sus técnicas?

Amaba el arte mucho mas de lo que en realidad parecía. Gracias a las artes marciales, había superado muchos obstáculos que le había deparado la vida, entre ellos, la muerte de su madre. En ellas encontraba el refugio que tanto la reconfortaba.

Pero debía mejorar. Lo de Saffron fue lo último. No pondría la vida de nadie en peligro por salvar la suya. Nunca jamás quisiera pasar por aquello que había pasado. A partir ahí decidió hacer de su vida entrenamiento, entrenar para ser mas fuerte, ser mas fuerte para luchar, luchar para vivir. Y vivir para...

¿Amar?

Pero...¿qué era el amor? ¿Existía el amor? O la pregunta clave, ¿Amaría alguna vez?

De nuevo sus pensamientos viajaron hasta Ranma. Se sentía tan poco atractiva... Los desprecios de su prometido cada vez se le hacían mas hirientes y menos soportables. Nunca fue una chilca vanidosa ni se consideraba tan interesante como Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi, pero...

¿Tan fea era?

¿Qué es lo que le hacía al chico de la trenza ser tan poco amable con ella?

¿Tanto la odiaba, tan poco agradable resultaba ante sus ojos?

Recordó cuando la contempló enfundada en el traje de novia. Su tímida y pudorosa mirada a través de aquellos sublimes luceros grisáceos azulados. Con la barbilla pegada a su pecho e íntegramente avergonzado, había admitido que se veía bonita. Kawaii.

Sonrió ante tal recuerdo.

La verdad era que aquellos transitorios momentos, aunque fuesen escasos y fugaces, valían para provocar la sonrisa mas sincera que ella tenía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas en Nerima no procedían apacibles.

Genma aún se recuperaba de sus lesiones causadas por los ataques de energía del furioso atacante y mientras, Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun, preparaban la reconstrucción de su anhelado hogar. Desafortunadamente para Shampoo y Ukyo, Ranma aquella noche había dormido en casa el doctor Tofú, para evitar, 'problemas indeseados'.

Ranma había partido el día siguiente del percance tras el rastro de Nodoka. Pese a ello, había transcurrido una semana y no había hallado ni una sola pista.

La frustración se abría paso en el guerrero mas orgulloso. No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediese a su madre, era de importancia vital encontrarla. Sana y salva. Si algo le ocurriese, él en ningún momento se lo perdonaría.

Esporádicamente efímeros sentimientos de preocupación traspasaban huidizamente por su corazón. Y es que su prometida mas patosa e inútil, no podría salir airada si se encontraba con aquel tipo. Y tampoco le sería de mucha ayuda el cerdo. Apartó bruscamente a Akane de sus pensamientos, aun seguía furioso con aquella maldita. Se había marchado sin decirle a donde iba ni despedirse de él ni nada de nada. No es que el quisiera explicaciones ni mucho menos, pero...

Sencillamente, no comprendía su manera de actuar. Esa Akane era una terca.

Por otro lado, si lo que el viejo carcamal había dicho era verdad, entonces, debía dar con el paradero de ese tipo antes de que alguna desgracia sucediese.

Porque si de algo estaba totalmente seguro, era de que muchas desgracias iban a traspasar inevitablemente sus vidas.

Y aquello no era nada bueno.

**Una semana antes**

La expresión del viejo libidinoso se tornaba cansada, agotada, de pronto parecía caer el peso de los años sobre su espalda.

Bueno, debido a estas circunstancias, me veo obligado a desvelarlos el secreto mejor guardado de la historia de Japón.

¿De que habla vejestorio? Ranma comenzaba a perder la paciencia, las súbitas revelaciones y acontecimientos del día presente parecían transportarle a un estado de furia permanente.

Seré mejor que te tranquilices, jovencito. Volvió a chupar la pipa. No te conviene exaltarte.

¡¡¿Pero qué me está diciendo, momia andante, ¡¡¡Ese loco se ha llevado a mi madre y quiere MATAR a Akane! ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme!

Muy bien pues si tiene que ser así... Happôsai viró su cuerpo y se dispuso a marcharse.

Espere. Está bien.

Una Ranma chan le observaba suplicantemente. Por primera vez, la visión de esa muchacha descamisada se percibía totalmente indefensa y por primera vez, no encendió su libido. Así que comenzó su relato.

Hace muchos, siglos, durante el período Jomon (aprox. unos 12000 años), grandes guerras azotaban en el país del sol naciente. Muerte y sangre arrasaba los campos de batalla, era un auténtico infierno. Era tal el sentimiento de maldad y odio que asolaba todo el Japón que surgieron poderosos espíritus malignos, que quisieron exterminar por completo a la débil raza humana.

¿Qué clase de espíritus malignos? El maestro dirigió una gélida mirada a Tendô Soun.

Seres sobrenaturales perversos, que poseían una fuerza y un poder asimismo sobrenatural. Sus capacidades sobrepasaban niveles incomprensibles por todos nosotros, los humanos. La potencia de lucha que tenían erradicaba a cualquier oponente, no existían rivales capaces de hacer frente a semejantes criaturas, de este modo, poco a poco y pese a los grandes luchadores, estos espíritus malignos iban aniquilando a la raza humana.

¡¡Que horror! La dulce Kasumi se cubría la boca.

Pero en un menudo pueblo a las orillas del mar, surgió un pequeño grupo de guerreros que enfrentaron valerosamente a dichos seres. Ostentaban un poder, un poder especial que surgía tras vidas enteras llenas de meditación, entrenamiento y autocontrol.

¿En que consistía tal poder?

El maestro cerró los ojos y pensó en silencio.

No lo se. El caso es que tras años de ardua guerra, los espíritus malignos fueron reducidos hasta su desaparición y los sucesores de semejante clan, fueron legendarios guerreros samurai, o shoei, monjes guerreros, con todos ellos un carácter común; increíble habilidad para el combate. Sus descendientes fueron los que ahora se conocen como la dinastía Shodan.

Soun palideció y percibió que su bigote se tensaba febrilmente por segundos.

Es..ese era el a-apellido de soltera de mi esposa, Shodan Naoko...

Ignoraba la causa de su agitación. Sin embargo el hecho de que su fallecida esposa en ningún tiempo o apenas alguna vez, hablara de su procedencia solo significaba una cosa.

Ella no quería estar al tanto de absolutamente nada acerca de su naturaleza y antepasados.

Y de acuerdo con aquella suposición, estaba probado con el hecho de que se había refugiado en el lecho de una familia humilde y lejos de las riquezas, poderes y tesoros que ostentaban su familia. Soun jamás se preguntó cual era el motivo por el cual su esposa renegara semejantes facilidades de vivir para correr en sus brazos. Simplemente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, él era feliz a su lado y ella le respondía con el grato amor que le ofrecía y dulce cariño que le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, todas las dudas ahora, en el presente, se agolpaban en su discernimiento y eran resueltas una a una con aquella rígida explicación.

Ella renunció a su pasado, quiso olvidarlo todo, empezar de cero.

Recordó con amargura el día en que Naoko le confesó acerca de su procedencia samurai y la leyenda del heredero. Tras sus palabras, había llorado amargamente, y Soun descubrió algo trágico tras la sombra de sus ojos.

Nunca más se volvió a tratar el tema.

Hasta el día vigente.

La técnica Ai no chikara Persistió el maestro. es la técnica de lucha de la cual resurgió el poder de aquellos contendientes para acabar con los seres malignos que amenazaban la raza humana. Siglo tras siglo, los Shodan fueron asediados ya que era una técnica de combate muy deseada y codiciada. Los secretos de ésta, se desvelaron siglos después cuando alguien lejano a la estirpe Shodan se quiso apropiar de ella.

¿Y que pasó con él? A Ranma chan ya le incitaba la curiosidad.

Murió. Pero antes de morir, se abandonó a la locura y descubrió el gran secreto. Los que llegaron a descubrirlo, quedaron horrorizados, y de buenas a primeras, los Shodan fueron penados de muerte, perseguidos y asesinados; quisieron acabar con aquella maldita estirpe. Pero ellos se ocultaron tras las sombras, cambiaron su apellido, (con todo el dolor de su honra), siguieron ejerciendo sus deberes como samuráis y al mismo tiempo, resguardando sus sublimes poderes. Hasta que siglos después, la técnica fue sellada por el heredero de la dinastía Shodan y nunca se volvió a tener noticias de la técnica Ai no chikara. Hasta hoy.

¿Y que relación puede tener ese tipo con todo esto? Kasumi se acariciaba la coleta con delicadeza

La mediana de los Tendô elaboró sus propias conjeturas.

Puede que sea algún pariente nuestro, Evidentemente, ahora era plenamente consciente de que eran descendientes de una importante e adinerada casta, aquello le hacía irradiar oro en sus hermosos luceros café. Lo que quiere ese tipo es adueñarse de la técnica de la que es heredera mi hermana, o bueno, suponemos, porque recordemos que no tenemos seguridad de esa afirmación. Alzó el dedo índice apuntando con el al cielo. Debéis tener presente que mi hermana quizás NO sea la persona buscada por el mal nacido aquel.

Ranma permanecía estático, apretando los puños sobre sus pantorrillas. Observó en las condiciones que se encontraban; una casa parcialmente demolida, todos los presentes descamisados y magullados, y su padre aun inconsciente y gravemente herido. Las palabras que pronuncio a continuación se ahogaban en rabia.

Bueno pues me da igual si ese canalla sea descendiente de samuráis o de payasos legendarios, porque lo que nos ha hecho lo pagará muy caro. Mañana al amanecer iré a buscar a mi madre y acabaré con ese desgraciado.

Esta bien, pues te ayudaremos, iremos contigo. Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse que había salido de la nada, se pararon frente a él ofreciéndole cada uno una sonrisa de apoyo moral.

Ey Ran-chan, somos tus amigos, no pongas esa cara de tonto.

"Iré junto a mi Ran-chan y le cuidaré de esa loca amazona, así podré conquistarlo definitivamente." Murmuraba Ukyo internamente.

"Aprovechare esta ocasión para que Ranma sea mío y de paso me desharé de la chica de la espátula" Se dijo mentalmente Shampoo

"Es una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con Saotome, así Shampoo podrá ser solo mía" Pensó Mousse

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, alumbrando sutilmente el campamento. El combatiente trenzado no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Aún quedaban inexorables espacios vacíos en toda aquella historia.

¿Sería Akane quien verdaderamente busca aquel tipo? ¿En que rayos consistirá dichosa técnica? ¿Por qué Akane entre otros? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió hace siglos con aquel linaje?

Lo que sabía con absoluta certeza, era que jugaban con fuego. Era peligroso, de eso no cabía duda, la cuestión era, ¿hasta que punto?

Una vez mas, se veía involucrado sin quererlo en otra locura integral, para complicar de una vez más su enmarañada e inclemente vida, y lo mas grave y espinoso de todo, es que constantemente terminaba poniendo en peligro a las personas queridas. Harto hasta la saciedad, era la frase que perfectamente definía sus sentimientos en tal momento.

"Confía en mi, madre" Recapacitó ásperamente mientras se adentraba en el bosque dispuesto a entrenar.

Entre tanto, Mousse se acercaba a la lumbre. Algo le escamaba con respecto a Saotome. Durante la semana que llevaban de viaje se había convertido en un chico esquivo, frío y distante. El comportamiento del joven resultaba bastante extraño a sus ojos. Estaba llevando a cabo un entrenamiento peligroso.

Pero...¿de que clase?

Cada noche marchaba a entrenar en solitario, parecía rehusar los abrazos de Shampoo y la comida de Ukyo continuamente, guardando amplias distancias con las muchachas. Condenado entrenamiento que realizaba, ya que volvía todas las noches en estado lamentable y plenamente agotado. La curiosidad del chico pato despertó, algo en su interior se agitaba. Algo le decía que su extraño proceder tenía una hermosa explicación. Una explicación bella y de cabellos cortos azulados llamada Tendô Akane.

Echó una ojeada a las chicas antes de perseguir al guerrero Saotome, se hallaban tranquilas, preparando la cena, no se percibía ningún destello turbador en sus hermosos rostros. Por unos instantes, quedó absorto ante la esplendorosa belleza amazona, Sus pestañas ensortijadas desafiando los haces de la luz de la luna, su nariz levantada aprobando la entrada al aire que hinchaba su redondeado busto y la regia dureza con la que alzaba la barbilla.

Belleza ebria, hermosura delirante era la de aquella astuta china que le tenla el corazón apresado. Indeliberadamente, ella se volteó hasta tropezar con su mirada.

Que mirar, no ser cena para chico cegato, ser cena para Ranma.

La rebeldía con la que abordó su vislumbrar se escapó de sus esquemas, si había algo que pudiera decir que mas amaba de Shampoo, eso era la fiereza que ella poseía. Sin embargo, Mousse no se sintió con ánimos de interpretar la típica escena de hombre despechado y celoso y responder su desprecio, así que antes de que la bella amazona pudiese expulsar aire de los pulmones, marchó tras Saotome.

El espeso bosque se empantanaba en penumbra. Los frondosos árboles no permitían el paso de los rayos de luz de luna, pero siguió caminando, anduvo unos metros a través de la maleza y de pronto lo vio.

En un pequeño llano, junto a un río, Ranma se hallaba sentado sobre sus talones y con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido o completamente concentrado. Súbitamente, de un fiero salto, se puso en pie y comenzó a hacer algo inverosímil.

Mousse comprendió entonces, el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo el joven luchador heredero de la escuela Musabetsu kakutô.

Cuan peligroso era.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki yacía tumbada bocabajo sobre la cama y descansaba su mentón sobre las manos. Leía de forma aburrida y con pesadumbre una revista de moda.

El artículo decía "como conquistar un hombre". Realmente, no tenía la necesidad de leer semejantes idioteces, no obstante, se aburría de sobremanera.

"Un hombre se podría conquistar por el estómago." Pensó en Ranma y en todas las maniáticas que persistentemente preparaban platos para él. Claro estaba que Ranma no era un hombre meramente normal, por lo tanto estaba descartado. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta el punto de como conquistar a una mujer. Probablemente, el mejor método fuese conquistarla por medio de la cartera. Efectivamente, primer paso, impresión.

La Tendô mas calculadora, viró 180 grados su figura y se halló mirando el techo. Estiró los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Lo reconocía, ciertamente, se echaba en falta a Ranma y Akane y a los problemas, el revuelo, la completa intranquilidad, los golpes, las personas enajenadas extraviadas y perturbadas que siempre se hallaban en sus proximidades y todo lo que representaba su cercanía. Por supuesto que lo que mas echaba de menos, eran las continuas ganancias que le proporcionaban. Sin ellos allí, los negocios no marchaban de la misma manera, y el recurso de detallar lo sucedido una semana atrás en su casa, ya se había agotado a más no poder. Todo Nerima contaba con todos los excesivos detalles acaecidos en la batallada noche.

Suspiró una vez más y ladeó su cuerpo. Decidió hacer algo productivo y bajó al piso inferior.

Finalmente, tenían casa de nuevo, había sido horrible pasar los días donde el doctor Tofú, un segundo más junto a Kasumi, y aquel hombre era capaz de provocar una bomba de las magnitudes de la de Hiroshima. Definitivamente los arreglos habían finalizado aquella misma mañana y se habían vuelto a instalar.

Un olor de pollo al curry penetró por sus fosas nasales al tiempo que descendía por las escaleras, ingresó a la cocina y allí se tropezó con su hermana mayor, totalmente sonriente.

Ahh. Hola Nabiki.

En aquel momento, dejó caer su minúscula preocupación, sin abandonar la imagen indiferente e imperturbable que la caracterizaba.

Kasumi, ¿tu crees que nuestra hermana estará en peligro?

La expresión de la mayor de las Tendô se agravó tenuemente. Volteó su mirada hacia la ventana y juntó ambas manos bajo su pecho.

Esperemos que no, está con Ryôga kun, él sabrá cuidarla y no dejará que nada malo le suceda.

Es verdad, ¡ella está bien acompañada! Guiñó un ojo a la sonriente Kasumi. Esperemos que no desaproveche el tiempo.Añadió.

¡Nabiki...!

No seas mal pensada hermanita, yo solo me refería a que espero que se esté fortificando y que su entrenamiento esté dando frutos.

Kasumi anheló con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana mas pequeña se encontrara bien. Ella tenía la certeza de que así era.

Tenlo por seguro que así será, ya sabemos que en cabezonería, nadie gana a nuestra hermana.

Aunque... Completaba la fría jovencita con su representativa mirada glaciar. No me extrañaría que a su regreso nos concediera una pequeña sorpresa...

¿A que te refieres?

Verás, yo creo que Akane, esta vez accederá a los asedios de Ryôga.

¡¡Nabiki! Un reflejo de desconcierto se apoderó de sus ojos.

Vamos Kasumi, no me digas que tu no te has dado cuenta, Ryôga corteja insistentemente a nuestra hermanita.

Pero ella está comprometida con Ranma, y no aceptará nunca las proposiciones de ese chico ya lo sabes.

Pues yo te digo que esta vez, será distinto, no te olvides que están solos, en la montaña, a la luz de la luna... Sacó un micrófono de la nada y comenzó a cantar. Dos enamoradooos... que su corazón es unoooo... en la noche estrelladaaaaa...

Basta Nabiki. El firme tono de voz de Kasumi la sorprendió a si misma.

La mediana de las Tendô se encaminaba a la salida de la estancia, sin embargo antes de abandonar la cocina, dirigió una severa ojeada a su hermana.

¿Pues sabes que? Su voz se agravaba por segundos, si algo de eso sucediese no le vendría mal a nuestro cuñadito, le bajaría los humos de engreído y muchachito arrogante, le daría una lección.

No deberías decir esas cosas.

Nabiki, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, le sacó pícaramente la lengua a su hermana mostrando lo poco que le importaba tal reprimenda y desapareció del lugar.

La Tendô mas atemperada, permaneció nuevamente aislada en la cocina, observando con cautela, como las aguas del estanque permanecían tan apacibles y en el equilibrio y paz que hacía tiempo no obtenían.

Terminantemente, esa hermana suya era incorregible.

Parecía remoto el tiempo que llevaban sin echar una partida de shogi. Los ánimos eran imperceptibles. Tendô Soun, observaba con desinterés exhaustivo el televisor, los recuerdos recogidos habían despertado en su memoria, lo que provocaba un hombre llorando continuamente y vagando como un fantasma.

Para cierto panda, las cosas no resultaban superiores., echado en el futón, con todas las extremidades vendadas y doloridas, preguntándose aun el porqué de todo ,cansado de dormir y de no hacer nada.

Y así estaban las cosas en el dojo Tendô.

La partida de Akane y la de Ranma tras su madre, había dejado un vació atrás desmesuradamente agrio.

Agregando que todos estaban infinitamente preocupados por Nodoka, desde su llegada, ésta se había convertido en una especie de madre para ellos.

Soun se acercó a su mejor amigo y estuvieron conversando acerca del tema.

Cerca de tres horas mas tarde, tomaron un te y dialogaron mas anímicamente.

Saotome, ¿crees que tu hijo podrá con aquel tipo?

No lo se, Tendô, los ataques de ki que utilizó son fuera de lo común, nunca había visto nada parecido.

Lo sé Saotome. Soun ensombreció duramente su contemplación y declinó la voz. Me escama. Si ese tipo pertenece a la dinastía Shodan...

"¿Dónde he oído yo ese apellido?" Se preguntó Genma para sí mismo.

¿De que dinastía hablas amigo?

Mi esposa, ascendía de un linaje de samuráis, que poseían el secreto de la codiciada técnica Ai no chikara Es la dinastía Shodan, el nombre de soltera de mi mujer era Shodan Naoko.

Un glaciar estremecimiento atravesó el respaldo de Saotome Genma.

Aquella revelación superaba con creces cualquier atisbo de mala suerte cruzado en su camino.

NO.

Era prácticamente imposible.

Tendría que ser una neta coincidencia.

La mas atormentadora coincidencia, que amenazaba protervamente su futuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche permanecía salpicada por las estrellas.

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Perdió la cuenta de los troncos que quebró.

El eco de su voz, traspasaba teóricamente cualquier resquicio de generosidad.

Se colocó frente al árbol de unos 5 metros de altura, e intentó padecer nuevamente esa sensación de arrojo que la corrompía poco a poco.

Ya hacía unas horas que se había desvelado por ello.

¿Cuántas...? ¿qué mas da?

No importaba nada mas, por una vez era egoísta, por una maldita vez no quería pensar en nadie ni en nada, solo en si misma.

Mejoraba considerablemente, eso lo sabía. ¿Por qué?

Por... ¿esfuerzo? ¿dedicación? ¿fuerza?

Puede...pero mas bien...

Obcecación, ofuscación incontrolada.

Apretó los párpados y lo vió. Puro nervio, algo que se movía a velocidades vertiginosas en su interior. No hallaba la manera de controlarlo, se escapaba de su control, se movía, cambiaba de forma, desaparecía; pero lo más grave, dolía, escocía hirientemente.

Intentó concentrarlo todo en un solo punto, era rebelde y le costó, pero al fin pudo. Bajo su pecho, se reunió todo aquel ardor y con un movimiento escueto, lo expulsó de su interior.

Y como aquella vez en el dojo, estrictamente, ocurrió.

Akane estaba alucinada, por que de su cuerpo, se desprendió algo parecido a la lava, humeante, fogoso e incandescente.

Del árbol no quedó mas que las cenizas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Nodoka, el llanto se había agotado. No sabía con certeza, cuánto llevaría en aquella especie de mansión... Las horas transcurrían lánguidamente, tanto que el tiempo se había parado hacía en un período muy largo, quizás interminable.

Poco más había visto aparte del cuarto oscuro. Parecía ser un caserón tradicional, aunque sinceramente, ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Hacía tanto frío, que indudablemente, ya formaba parte de ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró internamente. Ya no había miedo, no había soledad, exclusivamente una angustia que zanjaba con desprender su cordura, que obligaba en silencio a destrabar su esperanza y a marchitar su mirada.

Unos cuantos tabiques mas allá, Yokai discutía tranquilamente con su nieto.

No podemos alargar por más tiempo esta situación, es demasiado peligroso.

Lo se abuelo, sin embargo es necesario. ¿Está seguro de que saben de lo que estamos tratando? Quiero decir, no les vi muy convencidos el día en que me llevé a la mujer.

Yokai, retorcía su blanco bigote. Puede que su nieto y discípulo tuviese razón, y aquella familia no fuese quienes en realidad estuvieran buscando. Pese a ello, en tal caso, no hallaba explicación al hecho de haber encontrado la estela del heredero en aquel dojo.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, su nieto Shodan Takeshi, alzó ligeramente la voz por encima del nivel estándar y destapó su sombrío observar.

No le quepa la menor duda. Sé que lo escondían ahí.

Entonces, Takeshi, tráeme a la rehén. Ordenó Shodan Yokai sin miramientos.

Si, sensei.

A sus exiguos 17 años, Takeshi ninguna vez tuvo una infancia. Su vida fue ofrecida al trabajo y entrenamiento. Jamás conoció el calor reconfortante de un hogar ni de unos padres efusivos. La crueldad y rudeza con la que su abuelo le había tratado y adiestrado, habían hecho de él un arisco y feroz hombre desprovisto de sentimientos, cuya única apasionada ambición era la de convertirse en el artista marcial mas obstinado del mundo. Se especificaba por su ruda mirada esmeralda y su templado carácter, la sobriedad, la contención eran sus características particulares mas destacadas, nunca se exaltaba mas de lo debido ni menos de lo necesario. Era ponderado, sosegado, moderado...

Caminó con severidad hacia el cuarto oscuro, y breves momentos después apareció junto a una mujer, cercana a los 40 años. Su pelo enmarañado, cedía de su agarre en el nacimiento de su nuca, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, mostraban un dulce contemplar de azoramiento.

Nodoka se estremeció algo asustada, no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido encerrada en ese oscuro cuarto y aun no se acostumbraba a la nítida y cegadora luz del día.

Poco a poco, cuando se fue acostumbrando a ella, una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella. El sentido de aquella visita a la lujosa estancia donde se encontraban solo podía poseer un significado.

Pronto iba a conocer buenas o malas noticias.

Sin embargo cuando reconoció e identificó el rostro del anciano que se encontraba postrado frente a ella, escuetamente un agudo y punzante presentimiento acabó con sus expectativas.

Shodan Yokai, en todos sus años de dedicación, jamás pudo haberse sentido de aquella manera. Arrebatos de placidez e infortuna recorrían su rostro en milésimas de segundo. Aquel inesperado pero familiar rostro, complicaba de sobremanera las cosas.

¿O las facilitaba?

De todas las maneras posibles, no hallaba explicación de la presencia oportuna y al mismo tiempo inoportuna de aquella mujer.

El destino movía las piezas a su antojo, eso debería de ser.

Vaya, señora Nodoka, ¿quién diría que nos volviésemos a encontrar bajo estas circunstancias?

Es una agradable sorpresa el volver a verle. Contestó la señora Saotome con una cortés reverencia. Sinceramente, tampoco lo esperaba...

Veo que los años han transcurrido en vano para ti, te veo igual que siempre.

Nodoka, elaboró su dulce gesto típico de cordialidad y sonrió.

Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de usted.

Takeshi observaba a ambos con un débil gesto de trastorno en sus facciones, no entendía absolutamente nada lo que ocurría en aquel exacto instante.

¿Conoce a esta señora, sensei? Inquirió contemplándola con desprecio.

Más que eso, Takeshi. Él articuló una sonrisa lateral y se volvió a retorcer el bigote. Permíteme que te presente a mi sobrina, Shodan Nodoka.

Criticas etc a lo lectores!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto se hace sin animo de lucro, puro entretenimiento y diversión sin sacar provecho alguno de ello.

Un fanfic de Kunoichi

**¿Estarán...preparados?**

UKYO

**En algún lugar de Japón...**

Estoy desconcertada.

¿Qué, no es momento para desconcierto, sabes cual es tu deber, no puedes permitirlo.

Permitir...¿el qué?

La respiración se reanudaba angosta por su estrecha traquea. Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto, no hallaba la indescifrable respuesta.

Debo comentarte que Takeshi, la está buscando. Poco era el silencio quebrantable entre palabras. El contendiente de la trenza y el descendiente Shodan, se encontrarán muy pronto...

Lo sé, ya queda menos para ello, sin embargo, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.

La tensión se aglomeraba ásperamente en el perspicaz ambiente.

¿Y tampoco lo es ella¡¡Por todos los Kamis sagrados, faltará un pelo mas y encontrará a la heredera!

Lo se...¿crees que debo intervenir?

La interrogada, observó detenidamente a su correspondiente locutora. Los instantes comenzaban a ahogar pesadamente cualquier intento de objeción.

¿Tu que crees¿Debes permitir que un descendiente indigno se haga con la Ai no chikara después de tanto años?

La imponente mujer discurrió pesadamente con congoja asignándose sobre sus miembros. Por su puesto que aquello ibas mas allá de sus deplorables años de intensa vida, Nunca habría creído que pudiese ocurrir tal aberración. Aquello sería el fin de los días para muchos.

Ai no chikara jamás correspondería caer en sucias manos.

La angustiada desesperación se apoderaba de su esencia; en sus manos constaba el poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso a sus largos años sería capaz¿Por qué razón el poner tanto en juego?

Su vista se perdía a través de la soleada mañana de otoño. Las copas de los árboles se desnudaban desprovistas de pudor. El travieso reflejo de las hojas era un engaño.

Un suspiro, un dolor lacerante entre los pulmones. La determinación se adueñó de las tersas palabras tajantes por una boca temerosa.

No permitiría que se manchara el apellido de su estirpe. Aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese. Pronto daría fin su perenne e interminable vida. La pondría desenlace con gloria merecida.

Pondremos cartas en el asunto, no te quepa duda de ello.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ranma! DESPIERTA

Salían los innombrables efectos de sus bordes, el temblor se hacía evidente en tanto que la intensa luz penetraba entre sus párpados.

Enajenado, frunció de manera protectora el ceño. Creaba el intento de viajar mas allá de sus expectativas, sin embargo, la indecisión se volvía en su contra.

El dolor de su cuerpo se escapaba de la evidencia.

¿De qué forma había llegado hasta aquel momento? Nunca fue capaz de controlar debidamente las respuestas que la ira proporcionaba en su cuerpo. Pese a ello, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

Simplemente¿por qué no podía ver nada? Las formas y objetos se abrían sutilmente paso rebasando la rigurosa y lóbrega insensatez.

­ ¿Cómo te sientes? La voz femenina penetraba palpitante a través de sus huesos.

Creo que...¿bien? El desgarre de sus cuerdas vocales rozaba los limites del convencimiento.

Ella sonreía suavizadamente, la brisa dulcificada escapaba armoniosamente por las comisuras de sus labios, su perspectiva a contraluz concebía refulgir su destellante silueta. Ella le aproximó una mano y la estacionó en su mejilla.

Ha sido una pesadilla, no te preocupes que todo estará bien.

Acarició con sutil sagacidad las proximidades de sus comprensiones junto al sosiego de sus letras. El sudor se evaporaba a cada instante, a cada cercanía de sus dedos, apresando el contorno de las facciones del muchacho tembloroso.

Ranma ambicionaba aventarse la parsimonia de su cuerpo, aun así fallaba interesantemente en el intento. La luz cegaba sus vistas e inundaba sus acérrimas visiones.

¿E..estoy muerto...?

La risa sonaba melodiosa escapando de los labios femeninos, carcajadas musicales que componían la dulcificada resonancia de una opresión.

Ella agrandó su sublime divisar castaño, el viento ondulaba el corto cabello azulado.

Entonces...¿esto es un sueño? La desazón acostumbraba al ofuscado joven trenzado a la confusión. Observaba difusamente la silueta desvanecida de la preciosa muchacha. Ella reía jocosamente de nuevo. Su sonrisa era como el sumergirse en aguas pulcramente cristalinas.

¿Eso crees, Ranma? No, no estás soñando.

Si, debe ser un sueño... porque nunca jamás pude ver algo tan her...

¿Hermoso?

El disipar de la luz interrumpió bruscamente sus palabras hasta quedar sumido en absoluta normalidad.

¿Akane...?

Ranma¿estas bien?

Las formas y objetos tomaron forma en el interior de sus pupilas. Ella le oteaba con impaciencia y preocupación.

Ran-chan¿te encuentras bien¿quieres que busque un doctor? Kuonji le discriminaba visualmente, con el rostro poblado de sombras.

Er... si... Si, no te preocupes Utchan Respondió a duras penas e íntegramente confundido.

¡Cuánto me alegro! Su rostro delató paz y sosiego, he estado toda la noche en vela preocupadísima por ti.

Ranma por vez exigua, se percató de la afabilidad de su antigua e intima amiga, en nueva ocasión, vislumbraba la indulgencia de los seres que le rodeaban oculto por su injustificado egoísmo. Con un escueto gesto, atrapó la tibieza de su mano entre la calidez de las suyas.

Gracias, Utchan. Afirmó sinceramente, más que lo fue en su estimada vida. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no quise en ningún momento preocuparte. Lo siento, de veras.

La prometida bonita de Ranma enrojeció ante tal confesión, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmesí.

Está bien, Permitió derramar otra enorme sonrisa y apretó los dedos de su amado. Te perdonaré por haberme preocupado, y por cierto¿me puedes explicar en qué rayos estabas pensando para llamarme Akane?

¿QUÉ LA HABÍA LLAMADO QUÉ?

La velocidad de pensamiento es indispensable ante tales situaciones, nunca esta de mas evitar un posible y certero espatulazo. Debía poner en práctica la poderosa técnica de evasión Saotome.

**Primer paso**: se intenta por todos los medios cambiar de tema.

Em esto... Utchan¿qué preparaste para desayunar?

Pero ¿qué te has creído¿qué soy tu esclava¡¡Contéstame a la pregunta que te hecho!

Pues esto... yo...

**Segundo paso**: si no se consigue despistar al oponente, se le hace frente con sinceridad.

Bueno, yo creo que..estaba soñando.

El filo de la espátula de Ukyo, producía destellos amenazantes sobre la cabeza de Ranma kun.

¿Ah siii? El rostro de la muchacha de cabellos chocolate brillaba encrespado por la ira. ¿Y se puede saber que diablos soñabas con Akane?

Los gritos sucesores se percibieron varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Redondos bultos enrojecidos coronaban en este momento su entendimiento.

Ahora que estás mas calmada¿me puedes explicar como llegue hasta aquí?

Te trajo Mousse hace dos noches inconsciente, La seriedad se apoderó de sus expresiones.Ran-chan, llevas dos días durmiendo, estabas agotado. ¿Por qué? No era necesario que llegaras a tales extremos, tu lo sabes. ¡El agotamiento provocado te podía haber llevado a la muerte!

Agotado no era la perfecta y concordante expresión. Muerto, desfallecido, se adecuaba exactamente a como él se había sentido.

¿Donde están los demás?

Fueron a por provisiones.

Duramente se puso en pie y caminó hasta el exterior de su tienda. La gélida claridad del aire envolvente palpó su rostro devolviendo parte de sus fuerzas.

Necesitaba hacerlo, no puedo permitir que ese desgraciado canalla me derrote y se salga con la suya.

Ukyo avanzó tras él hasta hallar desesperada, su cercana y deseada compañía.

Ran-chan...

No se si lo llegarás a comprender, Utchan, pero el orgullo y el honor es algo muy importante para mi. Nuca conseguiré convertirme en un gran artista marcial, si no logro mantener limpio mi honor¿comprendes?

Ella observaba concernidamente el desconcertadamente turbado gesto de su mas que amigo.

Mi honor y mi honra como luchador está en juego, así como la vida de dos personas, y si para salvar aquello que me importa debo cometer este entrenamiento, con el que tanto arriesgo y con el que tanto pongo mi vida en peligro, no dudaré en hacerlo.

Kuonji Ukyo estremeció sus ansias ante tales palabras. El desconcierto que provocaban sus ademanes que se grababan en su alma, se incrementó con punzante agudeza.

A pesar de todo, lo entendía. Él creía fielmente sus ideales tal y como ella había hecho en todos los años que entrenó duramente y fue tras su busca.

Él siempre sería tan honorable como sus motivos para luchar. No encontraría nunca un esposo tan digno como él.

Serenamente, acrecentó su proximidad y se aventuró descaradamente en su cercanía.

Te entiendo, se que ella no te merece por todo lo que haces. Es una desagradecida. Ojalá ella pudiese hacer lo mismo por ti...

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ranma...¿qué sientes por Akane, dime, estás enamorado de ella? Se sincero por favor.

Silencio absoluto.

Vamos , Ran-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en mi¡dímelo, yo... necesito saberlo...

DODOM DODOM DODOM DODOM DODOM DODOM DODOM

Los carrillos del guerrero de la coleta comenzaron a arder con un fogoso rubor. **Por supuesto que NO**, era la mera respuesta. Pero si era tan simple¿por qué costaba tantísimo esfuerzo contestarla?

Estás loca si piensas algo así. No es mi tipo una chica con la figura de un gorila. Refunfuñó apuñalando el suelo con la mirada.

Me alegro, Ukyo suspiró en arrebato de solemne tranquilidad, directamente y precisamente ahora, podía llevar a cabo su plan. porque ya es hora, Ran-chan de que te olvides de ella, de una vez por todas, porque está enamorada de otro, no quiere nada contigo, y a mi me duele que lo pases mal.

PERO ¿QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO ESA LOCA?

No la creía eso no podía ser verdad.

¿Y por qué estas tan segura de ello, No es que me importe ni mucho menos pero...¿y quien rayos lo pasa mal, además tres pepinillos en vinagre me importa lo que haga esa chica testaruda...

Pero es muy fácil, Ranma, Interrumpió con naturalidad. Si Akane te quisiera de la manera que yo te quiero, no hubiese accedido a casarse contigo por el mero hecho de que se te entregara agua del Nian Niaoquan, no lo hizo por amor. Por no decir que al día siguiente de la boda, se marchara junto a otro chico a un viaje de 'entrenamiento'. ¡No estaría muy afectada por tal hecho!.

No pudo reprimir el tono de cinismo regalado en sus palabras. Sin embargo Ranma observaba que ella gozaba de la razón. En aquel fiel instante, la ira fue poco a poco apoderándose de su alimentado discernimiento.

Maldita una y mil veces¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego, nunca le había incumbido lo más mínimo a aquella estúpida. Aunque de algún modo¿aquello le afectaba a él? Por su puesto que NO. Ante todo él era un ARTISTA MARCIAL y lo único trascendental en su vida eran LAS ARTES MARCIALES, lo demás sobraba y carecía de importancia.

Pero de algún modo, aquella traidora pagaría caro su traición, idearía alguna ligera venganza en su contra.

Ukyo sonreía en sus entresijos con una ferviente e inconsciente emoción. Los gestos de su prometido habían mostrado cuan era de enorme su turbación tras sus palabras, delatando de esta manera, la contrariedad acaecida tras las letras inspiradas en el acto e improvisadas astutamente por la fiera ingenuidad de Kuonji Ukyo.

En aquel segundo, una nueva inspiración imprevista, brotó de sus adentros. Con escuetos pero determinados ademanes, se acercó a su rostro y antes de que pudiese emitir bravío sonido, atrapó sus labios en un cálido y vehemente encuentro deseado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los brincos abrumaban su conciencia, saltaba de copa en copa, atravesando el follaje, cruzando los verdes árboles del bosque.

¿Por qué?

El destino era irrevocablemente enloquecedor. Brutal coincidencia, la mujer secuestrada como cebo, era precisamente¿su pariente lejana?...

El trato proporcionado, había cambiado indudablemente, sin embargo¿qué hacía una Shodan directa, pura y sin mestizajes con una gente como aquella?

Takeshi no comprendía la relación que guardaba su retirada prima Nodoka con toda aquella familia y aun mas, con el heredero...

Ella había afirmado exenta de contradicciones, que no conocía absolutamente nada acerca del tema, y aun mas, que fuese lo que fuese, no tenía definitivamente nada que ver con las personas de aquella casa.

¿Cómo había declarado que era el apellido de aquellas personas?

Quizás...**¿Tendô¿Tenku¿Tenpo?**

No precisaba de la exactitud de los vocablos, el ínfimo e indeterminado detalle se le escapaba sutilmente de sus redes.

Saltó y brincó por interminables sucesores tiempos hasta que la noche se adueñó de los ambientes. No sentía cansado su fortalecido cuerpo, no procuraba ningún tipo de sentimiento en su inalterable pecho.

Las voces estallaban imprecisamente cuando se sentó en el suelo. Puede que encontrase lo que había salido a buscar. La cacería se había alargado mas de lo habitual y eso no producía ningún beneficio.

Hacía días que perdió la pista del maldito del Zhou Quan Xiang, él (o ella) era más rápido que cualquiera que había extenuado sus esfuerzos en las desentrañadas habilidades del gran Shodan Takeshi. Lamentablemente, su nivel era totalmente inferior. Aquel extraño chico mitad chica no podría jamás soñar en vencerle, tan si quiera en hacerle frente pocos instantes.

La aburrida parsimonia de lucha a la que Takeshi se había sometido, le llenaba de una vacío descontrolado.

¿Cuándo podría encontrar un rival digno de luchar contra el?

¿Cuándo podría batir el reto de su vida?

Él sabía con total seguridad, que el día en el que se cumplirían sus expectativas, sería el día en que se enfrentara con el heredero de la Ai no chikara.

Los latidos controlados jugaban junto a la respiración sosegada. Sentía aquel extraño oponente de sexo ambiguo se avecinaba cada vez más, lamentablemente, las noticias que encontrase al rescate de la mujer, no iban a ser de su total agrado.

Algo le decía que las oscuras procedencias de la señora no iban a causar buena impresión en su arrogante salvador. Simple presentimiento de sus profundidades.

Tan absorto de sus cavilaciones se encontraba que no se percató de la espontánea presencia que rápido se aproximaba hacia sus cercanías.

Hola...

La súbita voz acariciante provocó un estremecimiento exaltado en el atemperado guerrero de ojos verdes.

Encaminó sus vistas hacia la poseedora femenina de aquel frágil sonido.

Y lo que descubrió le perseveró sobrecogido y plenamente anonadado. Frente a él se hallaba la hermosura personificada en un dulce y al mismo tiempo fiero ángel.

No deberías andar por estos lugares tu sola. Señaló secamente, escondiendo cualquier sospecha de emoción. ¿Eres de por aquí?

No, Ella se atrevió a formar una ínfima mueca de sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su sobrio acompañante. en realidad estoy de viaje de entrenamiento. Parecía que estabas perdido aquí sentado, por eso me acerqué a ti, por si necesitabas ayuda.

¿Qué demonios hacía con la cara semejante preciosidad? Aquellos gestos íntegramente podían provocar la erupción de un volcán. Aunque la insultante sinceridad acribillaba su basta sobriedad y templado orgullo.

Carcajeo ante la estupidez.

Me temo que eso no es posible, conozco estos bosques a la perfección, llevo entrenando toda la vida por estos parajes.

A sí que tu también practicas las artes marciales... yo en cambio estoy de paso, llevamos viajando unos cuantos días, pensamos acampar esta noche aquí y mañana partir hacia la costa. Perseveraba acompañada de su sonrisa.

La inseguridad se hizo lado en las flaquezas del contemplar olivado.

¿Pensamos...? Alcanzó a decir

Bubueno es que no viajo yo sola..

Ah... Murmuró él desagradado, clarísimo estaba que tal criatura no podía surgir sin mas de la nada.

Voy con un amigo.

La pesadumbre aderezó el caldeado entorno. Ella acudía a la inhóspita soledad de sus nuevos pensamientos mientras que él se debatía entre el recién descubierto sentir maravillado.

Se permitió un segundo más ahogarse en la belleza presente. La regia sensatez con la que abría sus párpados desubicó sus interiores y la descolocación de sus cortos cabellos azulados apretó las raudas emociones ceñidas al olvido.

¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?

Ella cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que las pestañas provocaban sombras translúcidas proyectadas en las amelocotonadas mejillas.

La exagerada suavidad de sus contemplaciones palidecía agravadamente los anocheceres taciturnos.

Me llamo Tendô, Tendô Akane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolorosamente, el bombori aterrizó despiadado en su nariz, arrancando la parálisis depositada en sus miembros por la potencial conmoción.

¡Chica de la espátula aprovechar mi marcha y la de Mousse para besar a Ranma! ESTO PAGARLO MUY CARO.

Shampoo permanecía furiosa. Aquello era el colmo de las desgracias acumuladas en su tortuosa vida continua de luchas y peligros amazonios. Perseveraba agitando vehementemente sus armas delirando odio de su mirada escarlata.

Ukyo, triunfal, blandió regocijadamente la pesada espátula hacia su contrincante. No solo se hallaba victoriosa por haber robado el anhelado beso, sino porque Ranma no lo evitó y conjuntamente, en las narices de su mas protuberante rival, no la había despreciado, aquello la acercaba victoriosamente al codiciado puesto de **la elegida**.

El estado de shock puede ser demasiado traicionero y desconsiderado. Él aún sentía el fuego de sus labios quemándolo por dentro. Rara era la sensación de ser besado por la persona que tanto tiempo creyó ser un chico. Sin embargo aquella impresión era superada con creces por la anómala degradación de haber traicionado una amistad limpia, una confianza plena ahora desertora.

¿Cuál era LA EXACTA razón que habría empujado a Utchan a realizar tal inverosímil acción totalmente impropia de ella?

Ukyo era una muchacha bastante medida, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo tan atrevido. Y con todo ello solo llegaba a una posible conclusión:

Probablemente su gran amiga no se encontraba en buen estado. Algo malo le debía de ocurrir.

La evidente preocupación comenzó a asomar por las amplias y calmosas aguas puras de sus irises sosegados. Por la gran amistad que les mantenía unidos debía de ayudar a su compañera de la espátula.

Tomó agitado su impulso que le llevó a irrumpir en medio de ambas chicas, y, sin apartar radiantemente su perspicaz vista de las grandes pupilas dilatadas de la chica, aferró a la cocinera de okonomiyakis por los hombros, sorprendiendo sofocadamente a la bella amazona y provocando el acrecentar de su furia.

¿Estas bien Utchan? Por favor, se sincera, si te han hecho algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Expresó Ranma sin apartar su provocante mirada.

Incitaban sus hermosos ojos a arrastrar todo hacia el olvido. La jovencita de cabellos café sentía desfallecer sus piernas temblorosas ante el imponente mar gris azulado.

¿De veras él pensaba que ella se encontraba en mal estado?

Es decir, su esfuerzo había sido completamente en vano. Por única vez que tomaba la decisión de deshacerse de su rival mas peligrosa, dejando caer tal comentario, y se atrevía a cumplir su mas deseado sueño y aventarse en sus carnosos y apetecibles labios¿él no la tomaba en serio?

Sin tan siquiera pensar en tales movimientos, junto con el fluir veloz de sus lagrimas arañando su cara, huyó despavorida de tal lugar con el corazón dolorosamente encogido.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de soñar que él la había correspondido?

Pero todo no quedaría así. Conseguiría a Ranma fuese así por medio de la fuerza, fuese así aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de quien fuera, aunque no tuviera otra opción que deshacerse de todas sus rivales. Y así justamente, sería.

Ranma no alcanzó a rozar su brazo desnudo, inquirido por la desconcertante visión de Shampoo. Algo grave debió de haber sucedido en la vida de su amiga. Y tal como la persona en la que ella había depositado su confianza, le había fallado.

Desembarazado de inquisidora duda, corrió tras sus pasos arrastrando a su marcha al resto de personas que formaban la comitiva.

La joven de largos cabellos púrpuras luchaba pesadamente con la solidificada y encarnada conmoción mientras perseguía de cerca de su amado y futuro esposo¿sería posible que Ukyo hubiese ganado la batalla?

Maldita mosquita muerta, tan callado que se lo tenía y actuando de semejante manera, osando poseer aquello que es imposible de obtener.

En el lugar de la chica Tendô, Kuonji desfilaría al punto de mira.

Estupendas felicitaciones por haber ganado en aquella ocasión, pese a ello, puede que Shampoo hubiese perdido aquella batalla, pero aun no la guerra.

Circunstancialmente, la carrera se hacía fatigosamente sofocada para Mousse, quien no entendía nada en absoluto, quien no captaba ni un solo atisbo de percepción visual coherente que le hiciese proseguir su persecución, excepto la eternamente impactante presencia amazona que seguía a irrisoria distancia.

Un punzante dolor pareció quebrar su nariz en infinitos trozos. De pronto cayó en la notoria cuenta de que obviamente había incrustado su gesto entre las profundas cortezas de un árbol.

Un hilillo espeso y tibio se entremezcló junto a su saliva. El joven de contemplación esmeralda buscó desesperadamente sus gafas y por primera vez de su serpenteada existencia de ondulantes caminos quebraderos, pensó claramente en su porvenir.

¿De veras una vida de perro faldero cumplía sus esperanzas?

"Maldito Saotome" Eran las únicas y posibles cuerdas palabras que escaparon de su encierro tormentoso.

Él era el absoluto culpable de sus desgracias...¿o no?

Puede que fuese él mismo y su incapacidad de percibir con claridad las cosas.

Antes de poner punto a sus cavilaciones, un insignificante animal gruñía bajo su cuerpo.

Pesadamente se colocó las lentes y contempló al negro cerdito que se quejaba estrepitosamente debido a la cárcel que provocaba su importunado cuerpo.

¡Hibiki¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tendô.**

¿Dónde había oído ese nombre?

La visión angelical postrada lucidamente frente a sus temblores, perjudicaba seriamente la capacidad de discernir nítidamente.

El sol caía a cámara lenta en un pesado letargo...

Akane, Tendô Akane, no olvidaría jamás ese nombre. Se lo tatuaría encarnadamente en la concavidad de sus profundidades.

Alzó su rostro en un aspaviento y atrapó su mano con suma fogosidad.

Vaya, un nombre precioso, Posó su esmeralda mirada inmiscuyéndose intrépidamente en el alma de la joven Tendô.

Ella ruborizó sus músculos al límite con sutileza. Que descaro por parte de aquel muchacho, era imponentemente guapo, bien parecido, pero aquello no daba pie a que tomara tales confianzas.

Er... bueno...yo... me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

¿De veras pensarás ir sola por estos parajes, obviamente peligrosos, no tengo idea de quien sea tu acompañante, pero no entiendo como es capaz de abandonarte así al peligro de esta manera.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a la fiera indomable interna en Tendô Akane.

¿Y tu quien te has creído? Honestamente te confieso que no me hace falta ningún tipo de protección, se arreglármelas sola sin ayuda de nadie.

Takeshi se sintió incomodado por el desprecio contenido en su voz. Todo el encanto que la chica pudiese poseer, implacablemente lo perdió en aquel insignificante momento.

No pretendía ofenderte...yo... Masculló recelosamente no quería...

Akane cayó en la cuenta de su propia impertinencia, él solamente había intentado ser amable, y como siempre, la vena brutal había brotado con arrojo de su interior.

Lo siento...¿cómo es tu nombre?

Takeshi, Shodan Takeshi..

No quise ser grosera contigo, Takeshi kun, simplemente estoy cansada y debo marcharme al campamento, es tarde y pronto anochecerá. Lo siento de veras.

No te preocupes, Farfulló el descendiente Shodan sin perder en algún momento el tono templado de su atemperada voz. ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?

Eres muy amable pero no te molestes, prefiero dar un paseo yo sola.

Está bien, me alegro de haberte conocido.

Takeshi aventó una mecida sonrisa y ofreció disimuladamente la espalda en un ademán complicadamente sobrio.

Escuetas vacilaciones traspasaban las intenciones de Akane, aquel chico era verdaderamente extraño, antes de provocar un nuevo impertinente sonido, decidió repentinamente el alejarse rápidamente de aquel tipo y lugar, había algo mas allá de sus ojos verdes, que cedía por las orillas de su ponderada mirada que la provocaba un pálido estremecimiento dentro sus carnes.

Aun olía la embriagante fragancia endulzando el ambiente de aquella preciosa joven de maneras extrañas.

Avanzó concisamente dos estrechos pasos antes romperse súbitamente las parcas barreras de su olvido.

Y de pronto remembró con moderación, el porqué de la familiaridad producida repiqueteadamente por el nombre de la hermosísima adolescente. Los cabos fueron atados, las oscuridades comenzaron a cegar y las coincidencias a resquebrajar con superioridad las permanentes posibilidades.

Tendô Akane estaba emparentadamente relacionada con la familia víctima de su ataque. E íntimamente relacionada con Shodan Nodoka...

Antes de oscurecer los pensamientos, viró completamente sus pasos para descubrir la encarada mirada duramente estremecida y bastamente exclamada de la pequeña de las Tendô que parada en frente suyo, luchaba por comprender la propia sobriedad tibia y moderada del apuesto joven de contemplación aderezadamente verdosa.

Con un impulso salido directamente de su estomago y prácticamente visceral, por primera vez, Shodan Takeshi, tenía que dañar algo o a alguien, que le causaba bastante agrado, y aquello contradecía sin medidas su sosegada razón y calentaba a mil grados lo templado de su discernimiento.

La dedicada mirada en los escasos metros, pareció eternamente duradera e insulsamente descifrante de códigos ocultos inmersos en el aire.

Fue entonces cuando se preparó para la acción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...No sigas...yo...no quise...

La carrera había finalizado libre de ganador. Tres personas, postradas en corta distancia, observaban exaltadamente, con relativa e inquisidora duda sus respectivas espaldas.

La primera, una bella zagala de cabellos trigueños, indagaba cabizbaja la corriente perdurable del arroyuelo. Tras ella, se acercaba con impetuosa tranquilidad y atinado sigilo, el muchacho de inescrutable contemplación grisácea, con sus luceros poblados de tormentas. Y después de él, con impasible inmovilidad, se hallaba la imponente perfección amazona, de esbeltas y finas piernas, prácticamente arcaica e interminable, luchando contra sus propios pensamientos quienes se querían deshacer de ella misma en aquella ecuación.

Porque, conforme a lo actualmente presenciado, desataba la anhelada posibilidad de haber sido espectadora de un acto involuntario por parte de Ranma.

Ese beso había sido aceptado, por ambas partes, o si no¿cómo se explicaba el hecho de que él hubiera seguido a Kuonji con ferviente desesperación e inminente preocupación? El ridículo de haber perseguido al perseguidor se reía insulsamente de su convenientemente decreciente orgullo. ¿POR QUÉ?

Nadie comprendería con claridad los fornidos lazos de amistad que le unían perpetuamente a aquella chica de cabellos café. Debido a su inexistente vida sedentaria, nunca tuvo amigos, jamás pudo forjar una escueta amistad salvo la que mantuvo con Ukyo aquellos años de dulce y amainada infancia. Su recuerdo siempre perduró inculcado en su memoria. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que ella fuese tras su busca hasta los tiempos presentes, le provocaba un sincero sentimiento de obligación hacia Utchan. Y no ya por el compromiso apalabrado por sus padres, ni por que durante tanto tiempo él creyese que era un chico, ni su propia atracción hacia ella le forzaba SINO un sentimiento de culpabilidad, y aunque nunca pudiese estar a su altura, y regalarle años de su vida, correspondería con autosuficiencia a las preocupaciones cedidas por Kuonji Ukyo, aunque la subsistencia le anduviese en ello.

Verás...Utchan...

¿Qué podría decir¿Cuáles serían las exactas palabras que calmaran las lágrimas que presentía tras la espalda de la chica, y que él tanto detestaba?

...yo...

Adelante una frase alentadora, algo que estimulara una directa sonrisa...

...sabes que no soporto ver llorar nadie...

Nada ocurrente, mal se le daban aquellas cosas, sin embargo, disfrazó sus designios, entonces...

...y menos a ti...

Aunque fuese una minúscula e inofensiva falsedad.

No obstante no germinó el efecto esperado.

Ella volteaba lentamente su cuerpo. Las pestañas marcaban sutilmente la trayectoria de su humedecida mirada y por su sutil rostro se percibían las desarmadas intenciones del término del avance de sus lagrimas.

Lentamente subía su contemplación, como si el tiempo se hubiese entorpecido, como si nada mas existiera en tal interrumpido momento.

Los obstáculos emocionales perturbaban desastrosamente al guerrero de la trenza y esto lo notaron con franca nitidez los sentidos visuales de la amazona turbada y espectacularmente esculpida.

Él había dicho algo que no era verdad, y la reacción de la chica de la espátula causó un vivaz temor en él que hasta un bebé daría cuenta de ello.

No temas... Ran-chan... Pero dichas las palabras, el heredero Saotome se comenzó a asustar. Nada pasará a partir de ahora.

La interpretación podría ser esporádicamente variable, Shampoo perseveraba en la creencia inmiscuida en sus piadosos objetivos, la compasión allegada de Ranma le había obligado a mentir para escapar del retorcido apuro.

Pero las finalidades de sus intenciones no pudieron ser más oponentes para Kuonji Ukyo ,que los evadidos propósitos reales.

En pocas palabras, su pensamiento solo podía acertar en una sola cosa. No mas absurdas peleas. No más celos desaprobados.

Por fin, Ran-chan se había decidido.

"...sabes que no soporto ver llorar a nadie...y menos a ti..." Había sentenciado sin duda, sin temor, sin vacile en su voz.

Fuera de tiempo, Ranma cayó en la cuenta de su fatídico error. Y en el presente, no poseía el conocimiento suficiente para poder enmendarlo.

Cierto era que no soportaba ver llorar a nadie y menos aun si era a causa suya, sin embargo... la había mentido en aquel exiguo detalle alentador cuyas profundas intenciones era la conclusión de su llanto.

Prometo que todo cambiará Ran-chan, Kuonji Ukyo ahogaba su sonrisa en la felicidad desmesurada de sus palpitaciones.

Ve..verás, no quiero que haya confusiones Utchan pero yo...

Faltaron milésimas para provocar la intervención de Shampoo, pero¿es que esa estúpida no veía que Ranma no quería nada con ella¡¡si era prácticamente evidente!

Ranma buscaba con ahínco la manera de no perjudicar demasiado a su amiga, pese a ello, desconsoladamente, no podía permitir el fluir de mas borrosas complicaciones.

La notoria preocupación infiltrada en sus facciones fue traducida por la cocinera de okonomiyakis. En un transcurso leve del tiempo, entendió de sobremanera todo. Que ilusa había vuelto a ser, pero rápidamente, haciendo carrera con la velocidad de la luz, ideó una inesperada venganza y antes de que el chico de la trenza pudiese determinar apenas sonido alguno, fingió entonces un leve desfallecimiento.

¡UTCHAN!

Él avivadamente la alcanzó y la sostuvo con delicadeza en sus fuertes brazos, en aquel instante, Ukyo comenzó a desvanecerse realmente por la cercanía de su fragancia y la tersura de sus antebrazos, aquel falso vahído, surtió un efecto reversible que comenzó a perjudicar verdaderamente sus sentidos.

Llévame a la tienda, Ranma, no me encuentro muy bien... Replicó con voz extenuada.

Shampoo, observaba la escena con prudente cautela. Si él no aclaraba el malentendido, la chica de la espátula podía seguir creyendo que era ella la elegida. Contempló preservadamente, como Ranma la alzaba entre sus manos, la delicadeza de sus miembros con la que sujetaba el cuerpo de la chica junto a su pecho y por primera vez en largo tiempo, desde el momento en que partió de su aldea natal en busca de la impertinente pelirroja para acabar con su vida, se despertó en ella el más sincero odio.

Odio hacia él, por traicionar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Odio hacia ella por la obvia actuación con la que le había deleitado.

Y por último, odio hacia sí misma por no haber sabido defender su terreno.

Fue en aquel fatídico instante cuando la decisión abordada días atrás, se resolvió sin ningún tipo de condena.

No tendría miramientos con nadie. Trazaría su plan sin posterior arrepentimiento.

Entre tanto, el cómodo desplazamiento no podía ser mas satisfactorio para la pequeña Ukyo. En aquellos precisos minutos, envidió a Akane por todos los instantes que había pasado en los potentes brazos de su amado. Pero aquello no volvería a suceder ya que sabía como persuadir al guerrero mas arrogante. No tenía mas que mantenerle en constante preocupación por ella, y así él jamás se separaría de su lado, hasta que aceptase públicamente ser la elegida como su prometida.

¿Y por qué no estar repentinamente al borde de la muerte?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nerima ku Nekohanten **

Cologne recogía los últimos platos del fregadero.

El día de hoy no había tenido mucho trabajo, ya que las cosas en Nerima ku se habían vuelto demasiado apacibles tras la marcha del yerno y la nieta.

Cologne tenía la certeza de que en aquella aventurada misión los pequeños arriesgarían mas de lo que jamás arriesgaron en cualquier otra. Algún designio de su sabia madurez, le delataba que se acercaban peligros intuidos, incluso más temibles que los que franquearon junto al rey de la magia en el monte fénix.

Saffron.

El señor de los manantiales encantados y dios del Zhou Quan Xiang había sido vencido por un insignificante muchachito japonés.

Aunque quizás Cologne subestimaba la fuerza del futuro esposo de su nieta.

No refutaba que las capacidades de su yerno eran increíbles y se escapaban de sus comprensiones.

Pero para Cologne, los líos arcaicos del país del sol naciente se dispersaban de su extensa sabiduría. Puede que ella, a sus largos años, se jactaba de poseer un profundo conocimiento, sin embargo y lamentablemente, en la ocasión no había podido ayudarles.

El momento había llegado. Debía de dejar el legado amazona a su nieta.

Se sentía lago vieja y cansada y por ello, había permitido a Shampoo jugar su última estrategia para conseguir definitivamente al yerno.

Su nieta, en solitario, lo había maquinado, desembarazada de ayuda, decidida a jugar su última carta, decidida a intentarlo por última vez.

Y aunque esta fuese la mas peligrosa para ambos, si daba resultados, pronto marcharían a la aldea, a celebrar allí la boda a ser felices y comer perdices.

"Entonces yo me podría jubilar jujujuju" Tramaba internamente la anciana.

Si funcionaba su perfecto plan urdido, todo iría a la perfección.

Pero si no...

Debería castigar severamente a Shampoo y desheredarla de la tribu amazona. Quedaría completamente desterrada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua estaba demasiado caliente.

¡Maldito miope¡NO HACÍA FALTA ESCALDARME!

Colocó la tetera a la izquierda del campamento mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones y oteaba a su desorientado compañero.

Vaya, vaya, con que esas tenemos¿así es como me agradeces que te haya salvado de una posible pérdida de al menos dos largas semanas?

GRRRRRR ¡No te rías de mi¡¡No te lo consiento!

Ayayay Hibiki, nunca cambiarás ese genio irritante tuyo Mousse alargó la mano y extendió algo de ropa seca y limpia a Ryôga. ¿Dónde está ella?

El muchacho tímidamente porcino, delató sus impresiones precarias enseñándolas a través del sonrosado de su rostro.

Ah ella... Expresó con locución soñadora. Pues la verdad, es que no lo se. Pero puede que esté en nuestro campamento, preparando la cena.

Pensando en la cena, un lacerante dolor acaparó su estómago. Realmente, no sabía si la próxima vez sobreviviría a los 'exquisitos' platos de la dulce Tendô Akane. La gran cantidad de platos preparados que él llevaba en la mochila, se habían acabado hacía dos días, y su tarea de conejillo de indias pronto le iba a marcar con muerte por intoxicación. Aunque luego intentar poner su cara más sincera y agradecida para formular lo maravilloso y delicioso que sabía su 'pollo al curry'.

Gajes del oficio que hacían sonreír al joven de la moteada cinta amarilla.

Mousse no sabía como explicar de buenas a primeras lo sucedido en Nerima.

¿Y su progreso?

Hibiki Ryôga regaló entonces una importante risita dejando entrever dichosamente sus salvajes colmillos.

No sabes cuanto a mejorado en estos días. Suspiró. Ella es admirable, al principio me asombró su lentitud, no mezclaba bien las magnitudes fuerza y velocidad pero ahora lo hace en una unificación casi perfecta.

¿Tanto ha mejorado en tan poco tiempo?

Y no solo eso, hay algo en Tendô Akane que no logro comprender, es una deformación de su aura, algo extraño que emana de su esencia, como si fuese tan vigorosa que pudiese estallar...

Eso lo explicaba todo en el intelecto de Mousse, no había motivo de duda para pensar en que Tendô Akane fuese la legítima heredera. Poco le iba a agradar el legado de sus antepasados, junto con la grata sorpresa acoplada a ello.

¿Y Ranma?

Está también por aquí.

No pudo disimular la decepción de la afirmación. Sus días de paz junto a su hermosa Tendô Akane habían dado final. Maldito Saotome, justo en el momento en el que mejor iban las cosas...

**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM**

Un ruido intenso procedente de una poderosa explosión proveniente de las profundidades del bosque interrumpieron sus superficiales cavilaciones. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Los muchachos se miraron con perceptible desconcierto, y los gritos fácilmente reconocibles hicieron eco en toda la atmósfera.

¿AKANE!

La carrera comenzó, persiguiendo ambos la trayectoria del insultante sonido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depositada su amiga en sus abrazos. Tantas cosas poblando la mente que la confusión dominaba las tímidas expresiones. El colapso y el debilitamiento era evidente trazado por dolores extenuantes.

NO. Aún no se había recuperado de su temerario e incauto entrenamiento como para practicar aquella agotante actividad mental. Perseveraron las repetitivas causas invadiendo sin control su pésima paciencia. El fugaz encuentro labial aún quemaba en su boca con desinencias agudas, provocándole contracciones viscerales que impulsaban levemente el pensamiento vomitivo.

Los impulsos inesperados de Ukyo, las verdades reveladas por ella sobre Akane, su equívoca reacción que había confundido a su amiga y los demás eventos irregulares, derrotaban su agrietada alma mientras pesadamente caminaba de vuelta al campamento.

Ella descansaba pacíficamente dormitando envuelta en paz sobre su fortificado hombro izquierdo. En que odiado momento tuvo que pasar nada. A cada paso, a cada respiración, Ranma sentía como su sentimiento de obligación reprimido florecía para oscurecer sus expectativas.

Ella dormía con expresión mitigada. Aquella fue la primera vez que Ranma se permitió observar con detenimiento el rostro hermoso de aquella chica, y pronto se percató de que al mismo modo, era la primera vez que observaba de tal manera a una fémina. Mientras caminaba, enrojeció de sobremanera sus dorados carrillos. Utchan podía ser muy bonita, él ya se lo había dicho cierto día en aquel primer reencuentro, sin embargo jamás pudo pensar en ella de alguna otra manera que la leal y vieja amistad.

Por cierto¿dónde se había metido Shampoo?

Posiblemente el desconcierto y la confusión habrían hecho entrar a la chica a un estado de marginación y meditación taciturna, lo mas probable sería que en pocos instantes regresara por su cuenta al campamento. Ranma sabía que no era momento de preocuparse por la fiera rebelde china. Lamentablemente, su posición había descendido actualmente a un segundo plano: debía de proteger a Ukyo y averiguar que demonios le ocurría.

Los movimientos acalorados por la cercana y "incomoda" compañía le hacían sentir paradójico. Incomodidad debida a la falta de costumbre de no llevar tan cerca de su cuerpo a ninguna otra que no fuese a la pequeña marimacho.

Nuevamente en mucho tiempo, sus pensamientos recalcaron la persona mas entendida de su propia vida

Y eso era Tendô Akane.

Aunque su molestia hacia ella había decrecido, no podía evitar guardarle cierto tipo de rencor.

Pero las palabras de Ukyo zumbaban interiormente.

Ahora, si todo era verdad, si se confirmaban sus sospechas, él estaba solo.

Aunque de alguna manera no lo estaba y tampoco le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pudiese hacer o pensar.

O...¿..si..?

¡Por todos los Kamis¿Cuándo se habían complicado tanto las cosas en el interior de aquello que trasportaba encima sujetado por su cuello?

¿En qué momento se comenzaron a elaboraban trastornos emocionales ahondados en su inseguro e inexperto corazón?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM **

El ruido arrancó toda respuesta tangible. La explosión acarició sus cabellos agitando las briznas filamentosas azabaches y enviando energía calorífica a palpar su piel.

Su instinto protector despertó y sin mas miramientos, apretó el cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo evitando que le llegara cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Ésta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos hasta topar con un tórax visiblemente fornido y apaciguadamente calientito. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y simuló su leve azorado pavor.

Controladamente en guardia, progresó decisivamente en sus determinantes avances. A unos metros, en lo que parecía un penumbroso escampado producido por la explosión, se encontraba una figura tirada en el suelo. Ligeramente, aminoró su tímida pero segura decisión. No lograba discernir en aquella distancia lo que en realidad se trataba, no obstante acertadamente pensó que fuese lo que fuese, probablemente necesitara algo de ayuda. Cesó en sus observaciones y apresuró su acercamiento hasta que con claridad pudo concernir las nítidas siluetas que a su vista se iban dibujando

Registró el primer error ya que se trataban de dos personas.

Ukyo enterraba su rostro en su cuello, él, prevenido, fortificaba gradualmente el abrazo.

Las dos personas yacían en el suelo en una posición un tanto complicada. Singularmente pudo ver el rostro de aquella que se encontraba apoyando su espalda en el suelo, arrinconada por equivalente sujeto.

El imponente espectáculo le detalló sin palabras, debido a la escasez de pensamientos, fenómeno otorgado al fallo de las conexiones de su entendimiento.

Ella tenía los ojos en el más desmedido ocaso que pudo ver reflejado desde el momento en que la conoció.

Nunca podría no distinguir el refulgir del atardecer disimulado tras la cálida y otoñal contemplación

El descarado tipo, yacía tumbado sobre ella, manteniéndola inmovilizada con una de sus manos, y observando su pecho visiblemente descubierto en la parte superior, anonadado con la parte nacarada de las redondeadas curvaturas y las motas salvajadas que la salpicaban.

Ella miraba al tipo de alguna manera que Ranma no podía descifrar, el tiempo se sucedía demasiado rápido y demasiado lento al mismo tiempo, predominando las exterminadoras contradicciones. Dejo de percibir en su sentido del tacto a la chica que portaba en sus resguardos.

¿Qué clase de broma veían sus ojos? La palabra hacía eco punzante en el interior de su mente.

"¿Akane?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las fotos delataban la tragedia atrozmente venidera.

Cruel y sin contemplaciones actuaba el destino.

¿Cuántos años tuvieron que pasar para volverse a encontrar con su olvidado pasado? Siempre quiso escapar, siempre quiso alejarse de todo aquel que pudiese llamarse pariente.

Huyó despavoridamente de lo que se pudo llamar familia algún día en el pasado.

Y ahora desalmadamente su encuentro feroz, evocaba los más desagradables recuerdos.

Nodoka, cepilló elegantemente su largo cabello y extrañamente suelto, esparciéndose rebelde por su espalda.

Desde su reciente descubrimiento, su situación condenada de elemental presidiario había girado bruscamente hasta dar una vuelta completa.

Las atenciones que recibía eran como las de un miembro mas de la trascendente familia. Desventaja era el no poder marcharse de aquel desfavorable y adverso caserón.

El álbum de fotos era revuelto en sus manos, no se reconocía en la apenas rememorada infancia.

Aun su mente trabajaba para resolver el trascendente y molesto enigma. El por qué había tropezado con tan mala suerte invadiendo sus inmediaciones.

Yokai penetró repentinamente en la estancia.

De modo que estás aquí.

Aquí estoy, solamente miraba...

Vaya, Espetó divisando el polvoriento álbum de fotos que hojeaba en sus manos. veo que los recuerdos optan por florecer en tu mente.

Se equivoca, todo aquello estás más que olvidado.

Sabes perfectamente que no es así Nodoka san¿cuánto tiempo llevas engañándote a ti misma? Huyendo de la sincera verdad. Retorcía sucedidamente su bigote. Eres demasiado cobarde para merecer tal título.

¡Cállese! Vociferó con desesperación ferviente improcedente en ella. ¡Es usted un maldito monstruo¡¡¿Qué ha hecho con él! Por el amor del sagrado Kami¡era tan solo un niño!

Solamente le inicié en el camino correcto, en la vía del bushido.

¡Mentira, solo sabe mentir, Interrumpió de nuevo las palabras del anciano, con las órbitas enrojecidas.us...usted ¡le ha convertido en un asesino!

¿Y qué hubiera hecho la valiente Nodoka? El sarcasmo se hacía homogéneo en el tracto de sus palabras. No tienes derecho a reclamar en este asunto.

Ustedes me lo arrebataron, yo nunca quise partir sin llevarlo conmigo...

El estado mental rozaba con desborde el aventamiento de sus lagrimas.

De nada valen ahora las lamentaciones, Shodan Nodoka. Me temo que ahora es tarde.

Ella recesaba en el proceso de rememorar, cierto fue que huyó de todos ellos, sin el propósito de volver jamás, sin embargo, el sentimiento de autoprotección había estimulado una poderosa barrera que no permitía a nadie inmiscuirse en sus interiores.

Jamás franqueó tal cantidad de miedo como en aquellos instantes pasados . El pánico y pavor, se habían apoderado de su razón justo al descubrir el sentimiento más puro que le ofrecía vida. No pudo creer, en el antaño, como podía vivir rodeada de las personas que provocaban sus mas profundos temores, que eran causantes de la fría motilidad que ostentaban sus miembros...no, no pudo aguantar...

La partida desolada, el emprender temerosamente un nuevo camino totalmente desconocido, supuso una ligera y fanática sospecha.

De cualquier modo, el pánico fue reemplazado por el amor al poco tiempo cuando conoció a su refugio sentimental indiscutible, Genma era fuerte, valiente, y un gran luchador. Atrapó sin saberlo sus temores y los hizo trizas evocando la alegría.

Aunque el temor había vuelto a nacer en su pecho. Desconfiaba arriesgadamente, las irreflexivas intenciones que los Shodan tenían para con los Tendô, sin embargo no se explicaba la relación que pudieran poseer, solamente que Nodoka pedía al Kami, con angustiada súplica, que no perjudicaran a su amado Ranma, el temor se había apoderado angustiosamente de ella, anhelando con fervor, que no fuesen las codiciosas intenciones que ella juzgaba. El recelo que sentía opreso en su corazón, estallaba bajo control indeterminado, cuando por su mente cruzaban pensamientos amenazantes.

Shodan Yokai continuaba su exterminio lingüístico.

Dime, Nodoka, es tu estimado retoño, ese maldito del Zhou Quan Xiang quien estamos buscando¿verdad?

No se de que me habla.

No te hagas la ingenua, Nodoka... no va contigo.

Ella palideció degradadamente

Era eso...

Suspiró y revolvió sus mas formales formas.

Permítame, Yokai sama, decirle, que no se de que asunto me habla.

Así que no tienes ni idea del futuro legado que espera a un miembro de esta estirpe¿no es así?

Ella mantuvo las inmediaciones serenas, procuró no hacer notar en demasía sus exaltamientos.

En todo aquel tiempo...yo jamás me inmiscuí en sus poderes adquisitivos.

Cierto pequeña Shodan, sin embargo, ten presente, que tu hijo ha de saber y de querer nuestros tesoros hereditarios.

Lo dudo mucho, Nodoka, enfrentó su mirada con determinación. Él no tiene idea de su legendaria procedencia.

Pero el lleva el apellido definitivo que...

No, Cortó ella de manera tajante. Cambié mi apellido de soltera, él nada más que lleva y llevará el de su padre.

El viejo tranquilizado, enfureció enormemente y lo demostró en el portazo presentado tras los pasos de su repentina marcha.

La señora Saotome se había cerciorado. El motivo por el que siempre quiso huir de aquella gente nacía de nuevo apresando sus anhelos.

Siempre fueron capaz de todo por aquella maldita herencia, trastocaban cualquier roce a lo diabólico por conseguir sus objetivos.

El recelado temor por su apreciado y único hijo de sus entrañas comenzó a crecer y solventarse.

Desde su reencuentro con Ranma lo había sospechado, confirmado y ocultado te la única manera posible.

Porque desde el momento en que nació y comprendió su máximo poder, siempre supo que la gloria rodearía célebremente a su hijo.

Siempre supo que el sería el sucesor de sus predecesores, el heredero, y decisivas fuentes años atrás, lo habían confirmado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciertamente y a simple vista la escena denotaba erotismo retraído, sin embargo, Akane se retorcía sin mérito.

Sobrecogida, con la camiseta rasgada hasta el punto donde comenzaba la vergüenza, intentaba pensar que clase de mosca le había picado a aquel tipo. Lo observaba con degenerado pavor, rememorando al par la serie de incomprensibles acontecimientos y la cadena de insostenibles reacciones que se habían dado en aquel tipo extraño.

Fue entonces cuando percibió la presencia, sus ojos se toparon con un mar azul, en tempestad.

RANMA.

RANMA. RANMA. RANMA. RANMA.RANMA. RANMA. RANMA. RANMA. RANMA.

Ranma con aquella mirada que conseguía solo él exterminarlo TODO, romper mil veces su repentina insulsa esencia en millones de trizas.

Particularmente concibió como irreal la forma en la que había aparecido, o más bien lo que guardaba con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

Así que el período de su alejamiento no había sido más que un afortuno aprovecho.

Desechaba aquel desgraciado pura fragilidad en el suave deleite de la fatalidad de la aproximación con el ser agazapado en su abrazo.

Aquella visión provoco el fin de su resistencia ante el enajenado atacante. De pronto, pareció no existir nada más en el mundo. El sentimiento de desagrado fue más poderoso.

MALDITO TRAIDOR LASCIVO

¿Qué demonios había hecho en su ausencia?

Inexplicable era la perspectiva que acrecentaba sus sospechas. Claro estaba el mensaje descifrado en aquella tórrida "escena". Ranma confirmó las acertadas palabras de la cocinera espontánea. La furia extendida imposibilitaba ver más allá de los límites rudos y de la perdurable cabezonería.

Fueron precavidos los sentidos que se descubrieron, chocándose con mutuo azoramiento.

DESCAMISADA, despeinada, mostrando parte de sus aceptables pechos, acostada bajo un tipo sin que se pudiese hallar certero esclarecimiento.

Irradiaba precaria tibieza la maldita.

Él la desafiaba en tiempos infinitesimales y ella aceptaba irrisoriamente el reto.

En su cabeza resonó la punzante palabra, punzando su tenue compostura.

**TRAIDORA**

Tal era el fuerte pensamiento que no distinguió que la desafiante mirada de su prometida se transmutó en suplicante.

¿Es que no se iba a dar cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda?

Takeshi se perdió en las motas carmesí que oprimían el pecho de la niña. No se hallaba absorto por las hermosas cualidades aterciopeladas que profesaban olores embaucadores, sino por el bello color de las chispas que salpicaban la piel. No daba cuenta de nada o nadie aparte.

Tanto tiempo buscando...

No obstante, aquellas pequeñas manchas apenas perceptibles, solo significaban una cosa.

Por que aquella era la inevitable marca que imprimió a tal chica desde el momento en que nació.

Y la misma que la descubría como heredera de la técnica eterna de todos los tiempos.

Bueno pos aquí estoy. Siento haber tardado es que he empezado las clases y estan con cañita brava.

Bueno gracias a todos por los mensajes, en serio, son muy alentadores, es agradable ver como le gusta a la gente el trabajo q tanta ilusión te hace, bueno y hay personas que me han pedido que ponga mas romanticismo, la verdad es que no soy muy partidaria de lo demasiado románticón y empalagoso, prefiero pocos momentos pero intensos y no se como hacerlo para q no parezca subreal no se si me entendéis, lo que me gusta de poder leer un fic, es que vea a los personajes de mi serie favorita en situaciones que me hubiese gustado ver, y el problema es como hacer que ese personaje actué en dicha situación de una manera determinada sin cambiar su personalidad, es algo difícil ya que lo estoy viendo en esta primera vez que escribo un fic y por eso admiro a toda la gente q los escribe, ya q es tarea delicada

Bueno y nada mas por ahora, solo deciros que quiero terminar este pronto porque tengo nuevas ideas que se que si las empiezo dejo este a medias y no quiero tampoco ( a aparte no quisiera ser amenazada por ninguna katana) y adelantaros que el siguiente capitulo os esperan muchas sorpresas y bueno , gracias a todos por leer mi humilde trabajo.

Un abrazo.

Kunoichi


	4. Chapter 4

Esto es un fanfiction escrito sin obtener beneficios a cambio, todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a su autora maestra y diosa Rumiko y a las editoriales correspondientes.

Por Kunoichi

**¿Estarán...preparados?**

FORJADO EN ACERO

Shampoo oteaba el horizonte en busca de la luna cuando oyó un **PUM** imperceptible para su mente alejada. La corriente jugaba con sus cárdenas hebras afinadas y formaba olas en el mini vestido chino que acariciaban con sutileza sus caderas.

Por el momento solo había una solución que desentrañara sus problemas, y debía de trazar su plan pacientemente, sin cometer frívolo error.

Sabía que era la última oportunidad, la hora había llegado, el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido como para proseguir con aquel juego de niños. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Si aquella vez, su plan no surtía los efectos deseados, dejaría en paz a Ranma **para siempre**.

Al evocar tal pensamiento una lágrima de cristal cedía con gran sufrimiento por la sutileza de su mejilla.

Si bien el amado Airen no se decidió nunca, tampoco de alguna manera fue convencido a pesar de los persuadidos intentos llenos de petulantes convencimientos.

Pero los acontecimientos presentes habían traspasado las barreras del procedente entendimiento. Dolía como puñales en el pecho cuando veía las reacciones anticipándose a sus inteligentes jugadas. Destacaba siempre por su capacidad de estrategia, legado amazona. Pese a todo, por ser descendiente de la mujer mas fuerte en tres mil años, por pertenecer al clan de las mujeres mas valientes de toda china y por el mero hecho de ser SHAMPOO, no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

A partir de aquel momento, usaría la técnica de "la sonriente muerte trienal" de las amazonas nujiezu, en oposición a sus rivales, y junto a la elaboración de su plan para apropiarse de una vez a Ranma.

El inconveniente abismal era, que debía encontrar la ocasión oportuna para urdir dicho plan, lejos de la presencia de los demás que comenzaban a importunar protervamente sus procedimientos.

Se acerco unos pasos más hacia el abismo que se hallaba bajo sus pies.

Estaba sobre un peñasco sobresaliente, cuyo filo descendía en una caída de mas de cien metros. El despeñadero mostraba la imponente imagen del horizonte, las estrellas refulgían en la extensa superficie de serenos y nocturnos colores. Al fondo del abismo, un riachuelo diminuto desde aquella perspectiva, rodeaba las montañas como un cinturón cristalino.

El seco sonido no consiguió arrancar a la joven china de sus abstraídos pensamientos.

La misteriosa noche se aproximaba a un instante circunstancial. Solo el suave sonido del aire atacando a los cuerpos, vaticinaba con sus invertidas ondas disonantes, atacando y mutilando el disperso murmullo de los grillos taciturnos.

El prolongado cabello de frescos tonos oscuros, nadaba alrededor de su esbelta figura y gravitaba flotando movido por el viento. Juntó las palmas de las manos perpendiculares al pecho, tal como si fuera a rezar, con los codos señalando a lados opuestos. Cerró los ojos.

El fuerte poniente del oriente había causado cierta alteración en sus félidos esplendores acaramelados. Una vez que la voz se desató en su perdida conciencia, despertó su resonancia a los albores de la nueva guerrera amazona, la implacable, rebelde, temible e indomable aldeana amazona nujiezu resurgía de los enredos de su conciencia, del embrollo creado paulatinamente desde su llegada a Nerima. La despiadada luchadora renacía aplacando el pacífico carácter timorato que había desarrollado en el nefasto año perdido.

Por que si clara tenía una cosa, era que el tiempo lejos de su hogar, lejos de la aldea china, únicamente había servido para aminorar su crecimiento como artista marcial, ablandar su corazón de hielo y endulzar indebidamente su carácter y facciones hasta el desmedido punto de la insatisfacción .

¿En qué infortunio momento la atravesó el muchacho por el que había perdido la cabeza vadeando su vida?

¿Por qué tuvo que dejar en las manos de aquel chico gallardo su futuro, su existencia y todo el orgullo nujiezu?

Había detestado las formas en que actualmente convenían las respuestas. Por culpa del ofuscado muchacho, desafió las leyes de su pueblo, las quebrantó y por si fuera poco, se permitía el lujo de no poder poseerlo.

Aquella intensificada tortura duraría pocos pero severos instantes, perseveraba calculando medidos movimientos. Aunque de algo se daría por segura.

Solo existía, existe y existirá un hombre capaz de aguantar ciertos efectos de éstas auguradas causas patógenas.

Solo esperaba que los instantes de sufrimiento no le fueran ajenos para así poder establecer su venganza.

**XIAN PU** arribaba en tierras de nadie, portando aquel mohín de ojos contraídos, y dureza de facciones. De atisbo severamente entornado y destilando aquel vaporoso fulgor escarlata.

Shampoo había muerto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decisivas y cautas fuentes se lo habían confirmado años atrás. Ni poca ni mucha idea tenía Saotome Nodoka del legado que le correspondía al miembro del linaje elegido. Siempre se embargó un gran misterio entorno a las cuestiones patrimoniales, y, en sus años de adolescencia, los excesivos comportamientos codiciosos e inexplicables de sus parientes tras la nefasta muerte de sus padres la había provocado congoja.

En el momento en el que ella escapó para no volver, siendo apenas una cría, lo supo. Lo entendió más que a la perfección.

Algo tenía Nodoka, aquella hermosa joven de ojeada oscura y maneras gentiles, que causaba en sus familiares la más estupefacta expectación.

Precavidos objetivos habían tenido para con ella. ¿Pero que es lo que esperaban de Nodoka?

Jamás lo supo.

O mas bien, en ningún tiempo estuvo dispuesta a averiguarlo.

De ningún modo se arriesgó volver a ir, tras ser víctima de la tentativa de asesinato. Y tan solo si hubiese sido una vez...

Muchas razones, le decían que algún poder oculto se escondía en las faldas de aquella lóbrega mansión. Tal era el sentimiento, que sabía con absoluta certeza, que el legado que recibiría su hijo, tendría un nivel de extraordinario importe.

Nodoka tenía el mas puro convencimiento de que Ranma sería el inevitable heredero.

Las fuentes delatoras, no podían haber mentido.

**Bahía de Tosawan, Shikoku, Japón, catorce años atrás.**

La criatura mas hermosa que jamás había podido vislumbrar, se divisaba medio sepultada entre las olas que arribaban a la orilla del mar.

Gracia hálito y calor derramaban su tierna mirada azul grisácea en contraste a la cabellera atezada. Las menudas manitas palpaban la inconsistencia del aire cuando una ola algo mayor que su altura le arrastró con vehemencia hacia el interior de las aguas calmadas.

Condescendientes, fueron las reacciones simultaneas de sus bordes.

La asustada y joven madre se zambulló en saladas aguas buscando la fortificada esperanza que le regalaba ganas de vivir.

Las desesperaciones surgieron en torno al aumento de la búsqueda.

Los segundos transcurrían sin piedad, acérrimos de la pérdida efusiva de control sobre una personita precisada en su vida.

Una risa se escuchó lejana a la espalda de la adolescente madre cuando una de las veces tomaba aire fugazmente en la superficie. Desvió la búsqueda en dirección a la trayectoria del sonido desvanecido.

Y allí estaba aquel risueño bebé. Observaba a Nodoka con expresión complacida y divertida, fulgurando esas pequeñas joyitas destellos índigo cenicientos.

Antes de atraparlo en sus enfados con veredicto de riña, unas manos desconocidas alzaron al menudo Ranma hasta alturas insospechadas.

Una joven hermosa sonreía servicialmente a Nodoka.

Es un bebe muy listo, Sentenció con sonrisa servicial y sin apuntar con su mirada. ¿Cuál es su nom...

las miradas verificaron los recuerdos en leves segundos, al reconocer las facciones.

¿Nodoka...? La hermosa joven detallaba cada gesto de la madre empapada.

¡¡TU!

La sorpresa se intensificaba por momentos.

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? Oh Kami sama, ¡¡no sabes la extrañeza que siento ahora en mi cuerpo!

Se puede decir que... lo mismo que tu. Supongo que de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

La objetiva mirada chocolate con blanco en sus haces visuales, enredaba los sentidos de Nodoka. Hacía algún tiempo que no veía a aquella mujer que fue su gran apoyo durante la infancia.

Corrompía el silencio la marea desatada, las gaviotas en alboroto. El pequeño Ranma jugaba en la arena con ofuscada desazón.

Escapé, Soltó de pronto la señorita Saotome, dejando caer sus rudas intenciones de hablar del pasado. Tuve miedo, tenía miedo...

No tienes por que justificarte, sabes que yo me largué de allí en cuanto terminé los estudios. Siempre supe que terminarías haciendo lo mismo.

Él tuvo un hijo... Endosó de repente.

¿Qué...?

Si... Nodoka profundizó sus meditaciones reveladas.

¿Con...quien?

Eso es lo de menos. El caso es que fue un traidor, murió poco de saberlo. Lo trajo a mi cargo y tuve que huir sin él. Se llamaba Takeshi...

Uno de los motivos por el cual desconecté era ese. Jamás permitiré el control de ninguno de mis hijos. Malditos...

La bella joven observó por un momento al pequeño, parecía tan bello, tan inofensivo, tan ajeno al fiero porvenir que causaba cierto temor. Si aquel era hijo de Nodoka Shodan corría una horrible y proterva suerte si lo encontraban, más que cualquier joven descendiente de aquel nocivo linaje. Por suerte, tal información, solo la poseía ella.

En tal caso, pernoctó sus conocimientos de la herencia atribuida a cualquier retoño Shodan con el objetivo de no preocupar a su prima del alma Nodoka chan.

Sin embargo el reflejo de la desgracia se aventó en sus irises almendra cuando vió reflejados en ellos las pecosas manchas rojizas que cubrían por momentos el tierno pecho del diminuto travieso.

No cabía duda. La marca burdeos del heredero, salpicaba la zona del mas trascendente punto vital en el menudo cuerpecito del niño.

Se dispuso a convenir un pensamiento de protección a tales revelaciones. Si se lo confesaba todo a su prima, tal vez el peligro corrido se acrecentaría. No debía alarmarla bajo ningún concepto.

Verás Nodoka san, debes hacerme caso, por tu bien y de tu hijo, no debes de acercarle a los Shodan.

Lo se...

Lávale tres veces al día con un baño de flores de cerezo, así desaparecerán las marcas.

Te refieres a ¿esto?

Nodoka aferraba a su hijo mientras con una mano acariciaba su minúsculo torso bronceado. Ranma protestó con un mohín desfachatado.

Si. No me preguntes la razón, pero debes hacerlo.

¿A que viene tanto misterio? La curiosidad e intriga se abrían paso en las concepciones de la madre precoz.

Solo te digo que ellos le querrán, querrán a tu hijo por algo que se escapa de nuestro conocimiento, y no quiero ni debo permitir que eso suceda...jamás con ninguno de nuestros hijos.

Naoko...

Lo se Nodoka chan, son peligrosos, pero seremos fuertes, no permitiremos que nos arrebaten aquello que mas queremos.

Ambas mujeres miraron de manera concernida el colapso de las nubes.

Te has casado tu también, ¿verdad?

Naoko cambió sus irreflexivas facciones, avistó sorprendida a su joven prima antes de poner en orden su largo cabello negro azulino.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Lo se, siento que eres feliz. Nodoka le dirigió una sincera sonrisa mientras vigilaba a su hijo con custodiada contemplación. Se nota cuando una mujer está enamorada.

La mujer pelo azul acalló sus tremendas alegrías, una persona importante en su vida arreciaba futuras proximidades, aquello la hacía completamente feliz.

Me alegro de haberte encontrado, Naoko, prométeme que volverás a estar a mi lado. Añadió la joven esposa del guerrero Saotome mientras encerraba a sus brazos al querido retoño.

Lo juro. Por mis tres niñas, juro que no te volveré a abandonar.

Nodoka paseaba obscuros instantes por la lobregaza mediocridad de sus recuerdos. El momento decisivo de escarnio fue, que jamás volvió a ver a su prima. Ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra tal y como lo hizo él.

Su primer amor la abandonó sola en este mundo, sepultado en la muerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryôga y Mousse ante la incapacidad de encontrar ningún sitio se enzarzaron en una disputa medio verbal y medio física. Los refunfuños inhabilitados en la desesperación de Ryôga se solventaban con la técnica 'punto de presión desmenuzante'. Las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra provocando la sucesiva huida del hombre pato.

Maldito gallina, ¡ven y pelea como un hombre!

Deberías buscar a tu amada Akane y dejarte de complicaciones, ¡aunque no creas que tendré reparos en darte una paliza si me provocas!

¿Qué me estás diciendo? La desesperación rozaba los márgenes de la consistencia. ¡¡¡Es nada más que tu culpa y tu vista de pájaro lo que nos imposibilita encontrar a la dulce Akane! Las lagunas endulzadas con miel se humedecían de lágrimas.

¡¡Por el amor de los Kamis, Ryôga! ¡¡Me has hecho dar diez vueltas a la redonda gracias a tu complejo de brújula!

El joven de mirada ambarina apretó los nudillos antes de dirigir su dedo índice duramente estirado a una roca caliza que se encontraba al frente.

¡¡EL GOLPE DE LA EXPLOSIÓN CON JODIDO CABREO! Por los aires saltaron millares de diminutas rocas llenándolo todo de intenso polvo. ¡¡No soporto que nadie se burle de mi sentido de la orientación! Añadió.

Mousse se cubría con el amplia manga de su vestimenta china, el descontrol del chico cerdito era indomable cuando este se enfurecía. Pero Hibiki ya le había encontrado las cosquillas. Una vez se fue disipando la humareda arcilla, de pura y absoluta casualidad, divisó a lo lejos un etéreo descampado vaporoso.

En aquel lugar había alguien.

¡¡Hibiki! Allí. Vociferó apuntando con su dedo.

Las amplias observaciones aliviaron el pánico en las inmediaciones del muchacho del pañuelo amarillo, sin vacilaciones, emprendió la carrera hacia el llano y abierto lugar seguido por el joven de desplegada cabellera azabache. Una vez adyacente al lugar, el panorama de extraña estaticidad, atravesó los términos de lo enrarecido.

Ranma había acabado con las visiones que portaban las malas intenciones de su melosa conciencia. Cayó de repente en la cuenta, en medio de su estadio abstraído de que la mujer que portaba en sus miembros, reforzaba la cercanía latente. Pero eso no sirvió para extraer la lucidez de Ranma al presente.

Su enajenamiento continuaba parcialmente, en la posible búsqueda de indicios en la mirada de la chica que se hallaba frente a sus vistas, en manos de otro. Llevaban largos instantes duraderos, en un intervalo de tiempo detenido.

** ¡¡Akane!**

Aquella voz era...¿del cerdo p-chan?

El atacante de semejante porte galante, reaccionó desprotegido y Tendô Akane aprovechó la extenuada circunstancia para hacer de sus piernas un útil instrumento, dando un golpe seco y fuerte con su rodilla en aquella parte tan sensible de todos los hombres. En una maniobra de felina agilidad se desprendió de su abrazo.

Hibiki Ryôga endureció los gestos. Lo que acababa de presenciar, rayaba con ímpetu lo que de ningún modo podía permitir. Akane había sido atacada, Ranma estaba allí...¿con Ukyo en los brazos? Y lo pero de todo, es que se había mantenido al margen. El muy mal nacido había permitido que la hiciesen daño, y Ryôga evitaba por todos los medios el buscar la razón. La cobardía de aquel desgraciado junto a la del repugnante Ranma aturdieron la clarividencia de sus sentidos. Se dio un segundo antes de iniciar su actuación, y, quedando el heredero de la dinastía Saotome a una esquina de la situación observó fugazmente al individuo que se retorcía moderadamente en el suelo debido al golpe.

¡¡Y ahora maldito, no se ni quien eres ni que demonios ha ocurrido aquí, pero vas a lamentar haber tocado uno de los cabellos de Akane!

Utchan, había permanecido aparentando pavor, aferrada al hombro de su amado cuando percibió tal voz proferir tal nombre. Se estremeció ante la evidencia y un sobresalto provocó el descuartice tanto del abrazo como la pesadumbre de la reacción de Ranma. Poco tiempo duró la escena en sus vistas, observó como su rival mas recelada escapaba de unos fuertes brazos y de un ágil rebote se ponía en pie. Vestía unos short de deporte y una camiseta que se hallaba resquebrajada hasta la altura dl esternón. El cabello desordenado y sus mejillas claramente sofocadas delataban el haber transcurridos tensos instantes de lucha. Ukyo maldecía la importuna presencia de la mas pequeña de las Tendô. Las cosas estaban tan bien...

Aunque su apariencia, podía serle de alguna utilidad...

Takeshi aguantó el dolor apretando determinantemente la mandíbula. Se puso a la defensiva en cortos instantes de oír la voz de un intruso. La divina visión de la marca y el significado que ello conllevaba había arrancado la poca cordura de su mente, enajenándose en la súbita felicidad de haber hallado su más preciado objeto de búsqueda. El agrado que en un principio ella le había provocado, se transformó en deseo de posesión. Por fin se cumpliría su sueño.

Sin embargo, sus grandes capacidades ahora le obligaban a percatarse de las demás presencias.

Observó a su alrededor y en cortos segundos, calculó las centésimas que demoraría en acabar con todos ellos. Pero sus ojos se toparon con aquella interminable molestia. El maldito ser anormal y asexuado, no disimulaba su sorpresa cuando le destinó su mirada. Perseveraron los segundos hasta que ésta se volvió terminante.

Akane, por la extensa mirada en la que tantas cosas parecían decirse, pudo adivinar que no era la primera vez que ellos se veían. Pudo descifrar primero la sorpresa en Ranma y después la ira invadiendo su gesto. Divisó la tajante afirmación de sus músculos cuando también oteó la persona que se mantenía a su vera y que se había soltado de su agarre.

Ukyo la observaba** a ella**, de manera triunfal.

No alcanzó a esclarecer la pequeña Akane, el contenido de su contemplación, pero cierto gesto hostil emanaba de su amiga y compañera. Fue capaz de percibir, como el joven luchador, la apartaba con el brazo hacia su espalda y la echaba hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada del oponente atemperado.

El chico perdido se sentía ignorado.

¡¡¿ES QUE NO ME HAS OIDO IMBÉCIL!

Aulló con la ira disuelta en las sonadas palabras.

No te metas, Ryôga. Se mantuvo Ranma sin mirar a Hibiki. Utchan, ve con él. Ordenó.

Pero...¡¡¡Maldito seas Ranma! ¿QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO? ¡¡Seré yo quien me enfrente a él!

Tomó impulso con el puño elevado y en un salto de propulsión horizontal, le fue a atinar un potente puñetazo al nuevo rival.

Takeshi, sin girar su cuerpo , lo detuvo, apresando la mano de Ryôga y estrujando sus huesos y falanges hasta que se oyeron crujir.

El ser desorientado no supo si asombrarse por el intenso dolor o por la ingerente habilidad.

No tengo la intención de pelear con ninguno de vosotros, Murmuró quedamente. Ni siquiera contigo, Ranma. Sin embargo, si he de hacerlo lo haré, aunque me pese el gastar preciadas energías en inútiles como vosotros.

Lamento decirte que, Ranma aumentó una ladeada sonrisa. Subestimas mis posibilidades.

Takeshi kun, ensanchó simultáneamente el extender de su disgusto.

Vaya, vaya. Profirió desganado, una nueva idea con fines dañinos aterrizó en su obsesivo cerebro. Ahora mismo recuerdo la forma en que gritaba tu madre.

"¿QUÉ?"

Acrecentó gradualmente la ira desde su centro.

Desgraciado...¡¡mas te vale que no le hayas tocado ni un solo pelo!

Verás, muchacho, aquella mujer suplicó por tu vida en el momento que supimos mi abuelo y yo de tu existencia y lo que ello conllevaba. Pero no quiero gastar saliva contigo, no busco nada de ti, muchacho.

La reacción se unió a la causa.

¿Cómo? El chico trenzado se exasperaba ante lo irrebatible. Primero me provocas mi enfado pronunciando tales viles palabras, y ahora me dices esto, ¿Se puede saber a qué demonios estás jugando?

me eres indiferente, yo solo quiero luchar con una persona Su dedo índice, totalmente estirado, apuntó a alguien. y esa es ella.

Akane se estremeció cuando sintió la punzante trayectoria lacerar su silueta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La temeridad se hallaba implícita en sus latentes maestrías.

La experiencia de la abuela, se tornaba agotadora cuando la habilidad era utilizada en fines no didácticos.

La carrera no daba a vasto a sus años y temía el llegar demasiado tarde. Junto a ella, corría su inseparable acompañante, tras años de asistencia. Mas que servicio, su compañía había sido su salvación infalible.

Perdió la cuenta de sus lágrimas el mismo día que la sensatez.

Aun recordaba con dolor la marcha de su hija. Cuanto daño había provocado.

"**No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes maneje mi vida. Lo siento, madre..."**

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, pronunciadas con gradual rencor, en un arrebato de cólera contenida. Y tras pronunciarlas, se marchó.

Y de ningún modo jamás volvió a tener noticias de su única hija... tan solo pocos instantes arreciaban por hallar la ligadura que le unía inevitablemente a ella.

Supo de su muerte.

Colindantes fueron las sensaciones de hallar un vínculo que le unía al preciado ser de sus entrañas. Probablemente la pista acérrima que en el momento encontraría, sacaría la espina clavada ahondadamente en su pecho, incluso puede que extrajese junto a ella el inerte corazón que se refugiaba tras las costillas.

Claro estaba, si llegaba a tiempo. Porque en caso contrario, lo único que encontraría a su paso seria la estela de una terrible matanza.

"¿Es que no se da cuenta madre? ¡¡Ellos están dispuestos a matar por conseguir sus objetivos! ¿Por qué se deja manejar de tal manera? ¡¡Despierte de una vez, madre!"

Ella en sus momentos de ofuscada lucidez le había echado en cara. Se había precipitado ante los actos. También ella, Shodan Kana lo había codiciado. Y ahora, tras más de medio siglo de agraviante vida, apuntalaba la razón que tuvo su hija. Si tan solo la hubiese escuchado... si tan solo la hubiera echo caso... no habría perdido en vano casi veinte años de subsistencia.

"No me importa en lo mas mínimo, madre...sólo quiero ser feliz y formar mi propia familia, el resto, me es indiferente."

Así de espontánea resultaba su hija.

Sin embargo razones especiales hicieron corresponder su lugar.

La hija de Kana, siempre aborreció a la familia que Kami le había otorgado. Y eso su madre lo sabía de la misma intensidad que la vital y envolvente oscuridad de la noche.

La infortuna que le deparó la vida, le produjo incapacidad de salvar su temor a las personas que la rodearon durante su infancia.

No era de extrañar, siempre fueron una gente extravagante, aunque a pesar de todo, no podía rehusar de su primordial deber.

Kana no podía fallar al honor. No podía deshonrar el nombre de su linaje y por ello, la Ai no chikara, no debía de caer en malas manos.

Y ahora que tenía el conocimiento de la persona que sería la heredera, se disponía a entregar tal legado en las afortunadas manos.

En breves instantes, revelaría a su poseedor, el secreto de la Ai no chikara.

Eso si, como de nuevo pensaba, si llegaba a tiempo.

Faltaban perecederos momentos para que el secreto de la Ai no chikara, después de siglos lacrado y estampado, fuese revelado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La joven de cortos cabellos azulados, se sintió amenazada ante la desafiante contemplación turbada del muchacho de ojeada verdosa.

¡¡¡¡Primero tendrás que matarme! Rugió el adolescente de la trenza oscura con irritada evasión.

Está bien. Como ordenes.

Antes de que nadie pudiese rebelarse, a la velocidad de un rayo, Shodan Takeshi se había abalanzado hacia Ranma con fugacidad apenas percibida y con la mano derecha, lo avasalló fuertemente del cuello.

El esclavizado, notaba como el aire expiraba de sus pulmones, sentía como la sangre se encerraba en su cabeza progresivamente, a medida de que iba comprimiendo mas su cerco. Los ojos se le nublaron en un gris oscurecido, al mismo tiempo que de fondo, en la lejanía, escuchaba la voz de Kuonji Ukyo gritar con desesperación palabras indescifrables.

Intentó mover sus extremidades, pese a ello, la falta de fuerzas había debilitado su sistema locomotor, y ningún miembro correspondía a sus órdenes.

¿A si era como acababa todo?

¡¡¡¡¡ Shishi Hokoudan! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Rugido de león asesino!

El impacto de la cálida energía se estampó en la espalda de Takeshi, llevando descargas eléctricas de dolor a sus costillas. Ryôga, quebró de una patada el agarre que mantenía sin aire a su amigo y le apuntó con furia.

PE..PERO ¿qué te ha pasado Ranma, ¡¡Ese no eras tu, ¡¡tu nunca te dejas vencer tan fácilmente! ¿Es que te has convertido en un cobarde que ni has sido capaz de ayudar antes a Akane?

El derrotado guerrero Saotome, cayó de rodillas al suelo. La agitada conmoción evacuaba el resquicio de su mente para dominarla por completo. Ira, desengaño, tristeza y estremecimiento; embargaban su alma para estallar en un solo gesto.

¡¡¡CALLATE! Espetó en su inimaginable tormento.

Takeshi, revolvió sus antebrazos.

Eso no ha estado mal para un simple principiante, Protestó agravadamente. Pero aún se puede mejorar, no creas que te valdrá de mucha ayuda contra mi, niñato.

La estupefacción invadía a todos los presentes. El rugido del León asesino, el Shishi Hokoudan, no había causado ni cosquillas a semejante interventor.

De un manotazo, Takeshi envió a Ryôga kun varios metros a lo lejos. El chico de pésimo sentido de la orientación, aterrizó dolorido. Su cuerpo parecía quebrado.

Aquel misterioso chico tenía la consistencia del acero.

Prosigamos pues, Ranma...

Ya veo que sabes mi nombre... pues, me agradaría saber, cual es la persona que tengo el placer de aplastar como a un gusano.

Está bien, si es tu último deseo, te lo concederé. Me llamo Takeshi, Shodan Takeshi, guerrero de primer género del segundo linaje Shodan.

Muy bien, Aireó Ranma con su característica fanfarronería. Me llamo Saotome Ranma, primer heredero de la dinastía Saotome, jamás he perdido un combate y juro que lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Ya está bien de tanta palabrería, mocoso. El luchador sobrio y templado, contuvo la innegable sonrisa, se colocó en la posición de defensa y le invitó a acercarse.

Ranma se tiró hacia él aumentando al máximo la velocidad del Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken y acrecentando en excesivas proporciones la energía que brotaba de su ki.

El momento había llegado. Por fin seria capaz de poner en practica su extenuado entrenamiento, a pesar de que aún no se había recuperado con totalidad de sus efectos.

¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? El combatiente Shodan esquivaba con considerable facilidad cada golpe, y aburrido, le atestó una potente patada en el estómago que lanzó a Ranma hacia los árboles, junto Ryôga.

Y ahora, la despedida.

El cúmulo diminuto de energía blanca comenzaba a crecer en las palmas de sus manos.

Ranma lo miraba entre asombro y respeto, aquel distinto rival no solo era un rival digno en cuanto a lucha, sino que dudaba que hubiera posibilidad alguna de ganarle.

Y aquel pensamiento en Ranma, destrozaba con audacia toda la confianza que en si mismo depositaba.

Entre tanto, la esfera ovalada se acercaba hacia Ryôga y él, con brillante destreza y fulgurante brutalidad. Lo último que divisó el chico cerdito, fue el suelo incrustado en sus propias narices.

¡¡Ranma! Akane y Ukyo habían gritado al unísono. La mirada que se dedicaron ambas fue una mezcolanza de aprensiones henchidas de furia y nostalgia

Y ahora que estos impertinentes ya no nos molestan, acércate, pequeña.

Para Akane, retumbaron las palabras.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**NO**! ¿Qué les has hecho a Ryôga y a Ranma? MALDITO.

Nada que les impida ir al otro mundo, preciosa. Takeshi se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca. Mousse y Ukyo observaban abstraídos la imponencia contenida en el muchacho mitigado.

¡¡No me toques!

Akane le pegó una fuerte bofetada en el carrillo.

Me vas a dar el secreto de la Ai no chikara. Por las buenas o por las malas.

"¿La qué?"

¿De que estaba hablando ese lunático?

La menor de las Tendô afianzó su retaguardia, el presentir de algo desconocido e inmensamente poderoso le concedían a sus miembros la posibilidad de tener que utilizar sus recientes descubrimientos.

Y es que había algo anormal en el extraño fluir de su cuerpo.

Akane oteó por el rabillo del ojo el árbol donde se encontraban sus amigos, y sin dejar de enfrentar la tiranía del extraño individuo, concentró sus fuerzas, pidiendo a Kami que nada les hubiera acaecido.

Ranma se apartó lacerado de la silueta de Ryôga. Cuando se había avecinado el ataque, lo había protegido con su cuerpo, puesto que dudaba que este pudiese aguantar la fiereza del ataque, aún así, el muchacho se hallaba inconsciente. Después de su intensivo entrenamiento, en el que usaba ataques de ki como el Moko Takabisha contra su propia figura, había aprendido a sobrellevar dichos golpes. Aunque la consistencia de sus huesos se quejaba a gritos de ello, pero era la única manera de afrontar a su rival. Debía saber como encarar ataque de tan agresiva energía. Consolidando sus posibilidades, enfocó el advertir del fortuito acontecimiento.

Shodan Takeshi, aferraba violentamente la muñeca de Akane.

Akane dudaba ante la vacilación. Pocos instantes como aquel transcurrieron en su vida. La posibilidad mas evidente era el pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona que siempre la supo extraer de cualquier peligro acaecido.

Pero uno de los principales motivos por el cual reforzó su adiestramiento, fue la capacidad de salir por si sola de tales situaciones.

En cualquiera de los casos, Ranma no podía ayudarla.

Con una rebeldía ofuscada, alzó su pierna derecha lanzando una fortalecida patada al descarado oponente. Este la esquivo con suma agilidad. Akane giró su cuerpo, creando un pausado barrido, al que Takeshi logró sin problemas evitar, agarrando inesperadamente a la chica por los hombros y forjando su inmovilidad.

Ahora, eres toda mía...

SUÉLTALA, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA.

En condiciones desfavorecidas, se levantaba de nuevo el adolescente de la negra coleta.

Me asombras con tu insistencia, niñato, no puedo creer que hayas resistido mi ataque.

JU parece que me has subestimado La gallarda expresión se hizo señora de nuevo de sus facciones. No te creas que me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

Entonces...¡¡¡muere!

Takeshi se abalanzó hacia él con exhalación fulminante, tirando al muchacho al suelo. Se levantó de nuevo Ranma dificultosamente, adoptando una postura totalmente seria, relajó sus músculos.

"Solo pido concentración." Comentaba en el interior de su espíritu.

De nuevo el violento guerrero se acercaba por su banda izquierda con agresivas intenciones. La rapidez de sus movimientos era apenas imperceptible. En el continuo acercamiento, se perdía de vista, apareciendo a ambos lados del muchacho, Ranma calculó el movimiento final, y a simples centímetros, le esquivó con aumento de dificultad.

Sin embargo, Takeshi había sido aun mas rápido, y antes de que el chico de la trenza pudiese voltear para encararle de frente, con el codo había frenado su trayectoria, induciendo un agudo dolor en la nariz de Saotome y haciendo fluir un líquido espeso y rojizo hasta posarse en sus labios.

Con el antebrazo, Ranma limpió la sangre que emanaba de su rostro y entre tanto Takeshi aventaba una patada al heredero del Musabetsu kakutô que le arrojó unos metros más al bosque, y provocando una sima en la tierra en el recorrido.

Ranma se elevó fatigosamente. Su cuerpo de pronto adquiría la consistencia y el peso de un elefante, se sentía pesado, torpe y aquellas sensaciones eran plenamente innovaciones para él.

¿Es que no has tenido bastante, insolente?

El temerario contingente Shodan, aburrido hasta la desesperación, preparó su ultimo golpe, mientras oteaba las próximas inmediaciones. Esta ocasión, la acumulación de alba energía, contenía un esplendor casi mágicamente adquirido.

Los segundos transcurrían y Saotome Ranma permanecía inmovilizado. Solo existía una manera de salvarse. Solo de una forma podía contraponer su embate.

La embestida se acercaba insolente mente. Los árboles comenzaron a temblar y el lugar a iluminarse brutalmente.

Y tras varios segundos de expectación sucedió.

El fluido energético más agresivo jamás visto y contado por Mousse, quien observaba la pelea totalmente desorbitado, se acercaba contra un muchacho sumido en su indefensa virtud. La valentía.

Chocó contra sus manos que había puesto como escudo y de las cuales comenzaba a brotar un familiar fulgor.

Ranma intentaba contrarrestar el ofensivo ataque con la energía positiva del Moko Takabisha.

Estaba loco por hacer algo así. Jamás lo lograría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras la meditación, únicamente aguardaba el severo mutismo. Arreciaban sugerentes pensamientos ilusorios en su azorada conciencia, pese a tal acontecimiento, tarde o temprano debía de volver al campamento.

Xian Pu se alzaba erguida. La ruda mirada entornada desfilaba cada elemento visual hiriendo su silueta con la desafiante y tosca percepción.

Caminando por la vereda percibió unos sonidos agitados. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez no era el momento, no se sentía capaz de afrontar cualquier embarazosa situación en su estado actual.

Decidió, entonces, permanecer en alerta. La fiereza abordada en sus orillas limitaba el término salvaje. Precauciones sobraban a medida que se acercaban los murmullos. Una vez tan colindantes que se evidenciaban los sutiles murmullos de unas extrañas voces, Xian Pu tomo medidas drásticas respecto a sus propios movimientos.

Con la pierna derecha ligeramente más adelantada que la otra, la cabeza bien erguida y su característica mirada acuchilladora, colocó un pulimentado brazo nacarado en dirección al frente. Nada temía Xian Pu. Una vez que Shampoo había desaparecido, la guerrera amazona letal, no debía asustarse ante nada ni nadie. Avanzó unos metros sin apartar la vista de unos espesos sotos. Continuó descifrando el sentido musical que contenían dichos susurros, parecían unas voces tenues que se ocultaban reservadamente entre los matorrales.

Alcanzó a distinguir entre las sombras azuladas como una arrugada mano sobresalía entre el verde vivo de las hojas. Xian Pu apretó el puño izquierdo, mantenido a la altura de la cadera, con todas las fuerzas contenidas en su menudo cuerpo.

Aunque sin poder evitarlo una sombra oscura e imprevisible arreció ante sus sorpresas, exterminando todo sentimiento de duda.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la sombra se alzaba ante ella con la precipitación exhaustiva de un rayo en florecimiento. Jamás vio algo moverse tan rápido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo inesperado avanzó en consecuencias asombrosas. Aquel ataque poco evolucionado de Ranma bastó para establecer su supervivencia ante semejante golpe, consolidar sus escasa defensa y evitar el descuartice de su cuerpo. Derrotado, cayo al suelo sin fuerzas. Tenía la piel sucia y agrietada, dando una imagen manchada a la tostada piel de su perfil. Yacía por breves segundos tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. La trenza rebelde se hallaba semi-deshecha y arrugaba la boca en un agrietado mohín. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, definitivamente, aquello era el fin.

Takeshi avanzaba hacia él con severos andares, sin embargo alguien le detuvo.

¡¡Por favor, le vas a matar, basta ya! Suplicaba Akane con lagrimas circundantes en su blanquecino rostro. Haré lo que me pidas pero por favor, déjale en paz.

Es penoso. El impiadoso guerrero, sonrió ante la incompetencia. ¿Estás dispuesta a dar tu vida a cambio de la de este ser inútil?

Un mutismo generalizado arreció en la intranquila atmósfera.

Déjame decirte Tendô Akane, Continuó que tu vida me es mucho mas valiosa que la de este individuo incapacitado.

La encrespada y suplicante ojeada de la menor de los Tendô se revirtió enfurecida y cabida de odio.

¡¡Eres un ser despreciable! Dime...QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE NOSOTROS, ¡¡DIMELO!

Conmigo no te vale hacerte la ingenua, pequeña Akane, no se si eres una insolente por querer engañarme o es que realmente no tienes idea de lo que supone esa marca tuya en el pecho.

Akane bajó su mirada hasta observar su torso. ¿Se refería aquel tipo a su marca de nacimiento? ¿Que clase de misterio podía ocultar?

No se de que me estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea que estás buscando, juro que no te saldrás con la tuya.

Takeshi, sospechaba de la insensatez de la chiquilla, quizás no estaba mintiendo.

Esa marca que llevas en el pecho, constata que serás la heredera de la técnica de artes marciales que hace la persona mas poderosa del mundo a su poseedor.

"¿Eh?"

Pero por lo que veo,Proseguía. no eres merecedora de tal digna virtud, si tan siquiera practicas artes marciales con decencia. Tonto de mi que tantos años estuve buscándote con la idea de enfrentarme a un rival digno de mis posibilidades, en cambio...

No estés tan seguro de ti mismo, aún no te he demostrado lo que soy capaz de hacer.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Niña estúpida, tu no tienes nada que hacer contra mi.

Akane con la revelada cólera disuelta en sus lágrimas, se abalanzó contra el descarado que desapareció ante sus visiones. Hubiera creído que se lo había tragado la tierra cuando recordó las palabras que su amigo y sensei Ryôga le proporcionó con amplia sabiduría.

Debía intentar de divisarle con los ojos del espíritu.

Acaeció una leve sensación inmersa en aquella pacífica oscuridad. Ahora lo podía ver. Las energías confluían en un punto dispersadas en el espacio. Solo era presente de tal espectáculo en el momento en el que su exasperada concentración llegaba al punto de no ver sino percibir la esencia de todo ser vivo que la rodease objetivamente por más campo energético menor que poseyera. La rapidez con la que desempeñaba el ataque superaba con creces cualquiera de los miedos acaecidos en su vida, dudaba que fuese a salir inmune de él.

Se aventaba hacia ella con fulminante fugacidad. Contuvo el hálito en breves milésimas en las que le esquivó. Takeshi atravesó su esfuerzo y quedaron ambos situados a pocos metros, espalda con espalda.

No había podido alcanzarla. Era ella, y ahora no cabía la duda. Se volteó lentamente mirando asombrado la nuca de la chica y la espalda de la menuda figura. Su gesto se transformó en el estupefacta fascinación.

Ranma se incorporó a duras penas. La rigidez de sus facciones delataban la inquisidora efervescencia. Nunca se halló tan furioso como en aquel instante.

"¿En qué estás pensando Akane? ¿Es que pretendes echar por la borda todos mis esfuerzos?"

Detente Akane. Ordenó con severa decisión y sin posar su observación en la chica Tendô. Y en cuanto a ti, no creas que me rindo tan fácilmente, tendrás que vencerme y matarme antes de que puedas tan solo rozarla.

"Ranma..." Akane se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior.

Para Ukyo, que había contemplado la escena, todo causaba una frustración superior a la inmensidad del firmamento, de pronto todo su plan se fue directo al garete.

Veo que eres duro de pelar, chavalín. Sin embargo, tu mismo te has dado cuenta de la incapacidad que tienes para vencerme, aún así persistes, ¿tanto anhelas morir?

Ranma deseaba por todos los medios acallar a tremendo personaje. No expresaba alegría ni aún mucho menos furia, pese a ello, el contingente calmado, conseguía provocar torbellinos en sus maneras. El incontrolado Ranma pasaba a la fase de temblar por la ira. Apenas era sujetado por unas endebles piernas, pese a ello, jamás en ningún momento de ningún modo, se rendiría.

¡¡Basta bocazas! Cerraré ese pico de fanfarrón que tienes de un solo golpe.

El contendiente moderado se acercó a él con súbita intervención. La intrusión de sus fuertes puñetazos que eran a duras penas esquivados, concentraron un cúmulo de energía calorífica que Ranma concentró para comenzar a reproducir una perfecta espiral.

El trazado de sus movimientos eran dificultosamente delineados debido a la imposibilidad de evitar sus violentos golpes. Más de una vez cayó al suelo y se volvió fatigosamente a levantar. Lamentablemente, el guerrero atezado de la estirpe Shodan, harto de aquel insulso juego, decidió poner fin a tal fastidiadas acciones y con única mano, apuntó un ofensivo chorro de energía blanca que impactó de lleno en el debilitado cuerpo de Ranma, fragmentándolo internamente y mandando dolores infrahumanos a su conciencia.

¡TAKESHI! ¡¡Basta por el honor del segundo linaje del que procedes!

Una cegadora luz descendió la oscuridad del día convenciendo incluso a los presentes de que amanecía de manera repentina.

El cuerpo maltrecho de Ranma denotaba signos de la gravedad de sus heridas, sin embargo, aun no queriendo embargarse en la desesperada inconsciencia, pudo observar una malhumorada anciana enfocar su haz de desgarradora luz en el tronco de Shodan Takeshi, quien sorprendido, cayó dañado bastantes metros más allá. La percepción de las formas se convirtió en tenuemente borrosa y encarecida, los objetos y colores, comenzaban a mezclarse y a no distinguirse, cuando apenas pudo percibir la emprendida carrera de huida de su inderrotable rival. Takeshi huía.

Con los sentidos claramente confundidos y forzosamente abstraídos, divisó costosamente, la persona que había ejecutado el descomunal ataque. Una vieja de unos 60 años junto a dos figuras, una de las cuales le resultaba vanamente difuminada y pobremente reconocida por sus haces visuales. Pese el aturdimiento lo último que distinguió fue la extensa melena violeta de Shampoo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los párpados pesaban toneladas de acero. Pese a ello, Ranma no abandonaba en el intento de abrir sus ojos. Necesitaba con urgencia un descanso extenuado, sin embargo, el irremediable furor desatado en su vientre le impedía descansar y recuperarse de sus agravantes heridas. Discernió entre las sombras que poblaban sus párpados, una pequeña lucecita fulgurante. El deseo de hablar se acrecentó, pero no pudo articular austera palabra. Tenia frío.

Sintió como le arropaban y un calorcito de comodidad aumentaba en sus inmediaciones. Percibió la templanza de una cálida y pequeña mano de piel aterciopelada, acariciar su rostro sudoroso y colocar una compresa húmeda sobre su frente. Se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuidado y mimado verdaderamente y aquella sensación le causaba inmoderada placidez.

Errrr...yo...Intuía que le costaba pronunciar cualquier precavido sonido.

SHHHH Ella lo invitó al silencio. Debes guardar reposo.

Ranma obedeció, abandonó sus esfuerzos sumido en un trivial sopor etéreo.

Akane salió al exterior de la tienda. Estaba a punto de amanecer, la noche había sido demasiado larga para sus comprensiones. Todo lo acaecido había irrumpido bastamente en su pacifica subsistencia que pugnaba por sobrevivir en un mundo de mezquinos desquiciados.

La súbita revelación de su nueva posición mandaba espasmos frenéticos hacia su sistema nervioso. No sabía si tenía miedo o simplemente no lo esperaba, sin embargo, la excesiva información declarada escasos momentos atrás, había turbado en excelencia a la preciosa joven de mirada almendrada.

De nuevo envuelta y rodeada por una locura integral, una de las situaciones imposibles en la que Ranma y ella tenían fortuna de verse involucrados.

Lidiaba con el temeroso sueño que arreciaba en su cuerpo. Sabía que le esperaba un descanso inundado en el rencor de su subconsciente, empapando de horribles pesadillas las cuestiones innombrables de su mente. Tenía la absoluta certeza que hoy no descansaría.

Una vez Akane salió de la tienda donde se encontraba su prometido, se reunió con los demás que se hallaban en torno a una pequeña e improvisada hoguera cuyas llamas chasqueaban como el corazón de Akane.

En la máxima proximidad, tomó asiento junto a su amigo Ryôga. En aquellos días, le había tomado más cariño y profesado más confianza de la que anteriormente había destacado. Siempre sería un buen amigo. En aquel preciso instante, estaba hablando Mousse. Todos los demás sentados en corro, permanecían en un prudente mutismo y observaban al chico pato con incauta expectación.

Veo entonces, que por lo que nos dice usted, señora, no hay manera de liberarnos de ese lunático de Takeshi. Sin embargo, usted ha sido capaz de vencerle en pocos segundos.

Kana mantenía con firmeza su seria expresión cuando contempló a Akane arribar y tomar asiento, enfocó con precisión la veracidad de sus objetivos.

Yo ya estoy vieja, Repuso que haya mandado a el pequeño Takeshi de un solo golpe al suelo, no significa que sea capaz de acabar con él. Mis capacidades para la lucha, hace ya tiempo que se hallan mermadas, de hecho, si no hubiese sido por aquella jovencita que me ayudó en vuestra búsqueda, probablemente, nadie hubiese sobrevivido a la tiranía de mi sobrino segundo.

Shampoo observó uno a uno a todos los presentes, mientras sonreía con esa gélida expresión de muerte trienal.

Yo encontrar a señora extraviada. La llevar hasta donde Xian Pu escuchar golpes. Estar ella muy preocupada por encontrar a vosotros.

Mousse percibió con pánico en sus miembros la extraña actitud de su compatriota amazona. Horrorizado, distinguió en su fría mirada, en sus severas facciones, como la mujer Nujiezu implacable destilaba un aura de odio volatilizado y evaporado. Y para añadir incógnitas al asunto, se había llamado así misma como solo en la aldea era pronunciado su nombre. Xian Pu. Mousse debía vigilarla. A estas alturas, no debía de propiciar ninguna locura característica de la despiadada amazona.

Y quiero recalcar, mi acometida ante vosotros. Shodan Kana observó con severa actitud a la menor de los Tendô. Espero tan solo que estés preparada para los acontecimientos que se avecinan, ahora debéis descansar, mañana aclararemos todo.

Los tenues haces de la debilitada luz del amanecer, luchaban por salir y acabar con la oscuridad dominante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La claridad cegaba sus claros irises. Tan elevado era el dolor de sus huesos, que palpitaban frenéticamente en cualquier ademán de movimiento. El candor ingerente provocaba alteraciones en sus perjudicadas lagunas en calma.

Las sacudidas que ostentaron sus huesos enviaron fusilamientos dolorosos al nacimiento de sus articulaciones.

Ranma se revolvía una y mil veces de dolor. Sin embargo, cuando inesperadamente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, el dolor desapareció. No hubo más mortificación.

Con incontable esfuerzo, se incorporó medianamente hasta quedar sentado en su saco. Se miró a si mismo. Su cuerpo constaba de millares de moratones y rasguños, e insólitamente, no poseía la ropa puesta.

Se vistió. Salió de la tienda, deslumbrado por el albor de la mañana. El campamento simulaba desértico.

Posiblemente, se hallarían dormidos. Pero una necesidad urgía ansiosamente en sus adentros. Quería hablar con Akane, y aquel era el momento perfecto. Sin ninguna prometida celosa por lo alrededores ni enamorado posesivo circundante, podría explicarle con todo detalle acerca del peligro al que estaba sometida.

En días anteriores, solo hubo dos tiendas, una para él y el miope, y la otra para las dos chicas, por lo que no le fue difícil averiguar en cual de ellas se encontraba la marimacho.

Con el sigilo inmediato y los severos espasmos que azotaban sin piedad sus miembros, penetró en la tienda, precariamente en penumbra. La silueta de una jovencita se dibujaba sobre el saco en sus vistas, dormitando pacíficamente.

Rememoró los instantes en que Ukyo, al encontrarse mal, había pedido que la llevara en brazos. Aquella ocasión se había permitido el observar de cierta manera a su amiga cocinera. 'Esa forma' que no había sido jamás capaz de conceder a ninguna otra y que efímeramente había escandalizados sus cavilaciones.

Y de nuevo se obtuvo a sí mismo observando de la misma aguda manera a la chiquilla que descansaba rodeada de sopor. No estaban echas las comparaciones para tales causas.

Ciertamente, aquella chica tosca, alcanzaba leves grados de atractivo cuando se la distinguía de aquella manera, tan tranquila, tan sumisa, con ese gesto de sensata felicidad dibujado en sus labios...

Por su fino y blanquecino rostro, caían algunos descarados mechones algo abruptos que se revelaban ante la desordenación de las hebras brillantes azuladas, que daban un matiz de inocencia a la pálida tez suavizada.

Las enroscadas e interminables pestañas difuminaban hálitos de claridad que se concentraban en el centro de su semblante.

Akane Musitó en un dúctil susurro apenas perceptible para sus propios sentidos.

"Tonto, ¿será que en realidad no quieres despertarla?"

Ranma enrojeció ante tan descarado pensamiento. De un vuelo, regresó al mundo real.

" Pues claro que no, ¿y quien tiene ganas de escuchar ahora las sandeces de esta niña tan tonta?"

Sinceramente, las palabras que le fuese a dirigir a su prometida peor cocinera, arreciaban no ser las que sus intenciones deseaban. Y serios problemas acarrearían el que fuesen malinterpretadas sus profesadas palabras. Quizás debiera de entrenar, antes de hablar con ella...

mmmmmm ...Ranma...

El sobresalto de su maltratado cuerpo, casi provoca la descolocación de la pequeña tienda de campaña. La miró expectante, pero ella hablaba en sueños.

Un segundo...

Entonces, ¿ella estaba soñando con él? No. Eso era del todo imposible.

JUJUJUJU, ¿y por qué no, en los tiempos presentes, no existía chica que se resistiera a su devastador atractivo. Ladeó su media sonrisa en su típico gesto arrogante.

Ranma...mmmmm...estúpido baka...mmmm... te odio..

Rectificó sus pensamientos. La excepción hacía la regla. MARIMACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Akane, vamos despierta, dormilona, La delicadeza de antes con las suavizadas palabras había sido sustituida por las maneras hoscas y los agraviantes sonidos. Oh vamos, Akane, ¿es que solo sabes dormir? es lo único que se te da bien mujer.

Akane se revolvió calurosa en el entumecimiento de la mañana. Fue lentamente arrancada del sopor que mantenía entumecidas sus percepciones. Abrió entrecerradamente los ojos hasta que deseó no haberlo hecho.

Frente a sus vistas, el insolente y arrogante muchacho, proclamaba algunas palabras que le eran imposibles de traducir, pero que, según las maneras y los gestos con las que las pronunciaba, no debían de contener nada favorecido.

Aquel estúpido, estaba muy equivocado al jugar con el mal despertar de la menor de los Tendô.

Ranma... Ella cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula frenéticamente.

¡¡Oh! Ya era hora, ay mi madre con el bello durmiente, no veas lo que me ha costado..

El primer puñetazo de la saga todovalehostiasaranma se incrustó severamente en su nariz.

¡¡Auch!

Ranma eres un maleducado, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar aquí y despertarme de esa manera?

Su comprometido la divisaba entre enfado y dolor. Acariciaba con resignación su semblante mientras destacaba aquel gesto de sumisión burlesca descarada, tan característico de él.

Akane suspiró. Se alegraba tanto de volver a observar ese rostro... que las demás realidades quedaron profesadas al olvido. El contexto de todo lo ocurrido se sumergió inevitablemente en el pozo momentáneo de reminiscencias carentes de importancia. Tal vez era la influencia facultativa de sus ojos.

¿Me está pidiendo delicadeza señorita Akane? Porque de hecho, no eres la mas indicada en hacerlo. Se señalo la rojez prominente en su rostro. ¿A si es como me saludas después de todo este tiempo?

¿Insinúas que hubieras querido que actuase contigo de otra manera?

**Un momento**, el control de la situación parecía haber escapado de sus manos. Algo que no debía permitir que en ningún tiempo sucediese.

­­­

¿Qué quieres decir, Akane? ¿No creerás ni mucho menos que estoy aquí para flirtear contigo, verdad?

Akane ruborizó extenuadamente sus expresiones.

Pues claro que sé que eso no es...

No te preocupes por eso, nunca se me ocurriría coquetear con una chica tan poco atractiva, tenlo en cuenta.

De nuevo lo había vuelto a cometer. Simple y llanamente, a su desfachatado prometido la fallaba la gigantesca bocota sustancial.

Hubo extraído el mazo de la nada absoluta cuando lo aterrizó con ponderada fuerza absoluta en la coronilla del tipo bocazas.

¿ Y quien quiere coquetear contigo? Maldito engreído, nunca aprenderás.

¿ Que quieres decir con eso?

Por un escaso segundo las perspectivas se convirtieron expectantes para Ranma.

Con eso quiero decir que no sufras por eso. Yo de ningún modo seré como las demás. Obviamente, Ranma supuso que se refería a las restantes prometidas. Nunca podrás compararme con ellas ni haré jamás lo que hacen. Óyeme bien Ranma, estos días he cambiado, no soy la misma de siempre. Juro que no permitiré de hoy en adelante que me busquen las cosquillas. JAMÁS.

El atractivo muchacho de piel tostada y deslumbrante mirada con destellos cenizos, observaba algo boquiabierto a su prometida. Parpadeó con la boca estrechamente prensada.

¿ En serio? ¿Y como se supone que es esa NUEVA Akane? ¿Mas femenina? ¿Mejor cocinera? ¿Mas mañosa y habilidosa? ¿O ha favorecido alguna intervención divina como la del cerdo?

**maldito**... Rechinaba entre dientes, hasta que exaltó su disgusto. Ay mi madre mira como me rió mentecato...¡¡¡¡¡¡Ranma eres un insensible!

La severa paliza se alargó durante persistentes instantes.

Maldito desgraciado, y pensar que su principal objetivo en todo momento fue mejorar en el arte para no poner la vida del moreno en constante peligro por salvarla a ella...

Pensar que todo fue en busca de algún tipo de agradecimiento hacia él...

Igual de bruta que siempre. Corroboró el chico magullado.

Akane se arremangó el jersey hasta el codo hoscamente y le miró con malas pulgas.

¿Aún quieres más?

... él pasó su mano por su propia nuca y rió como un perfecto idiota.

Ranma.. Akane volteó la mirada con destinos fugaces. Me sorprende que hayas dicho eso de Ryôga. ¿Tan celoso te pusiste?

¿Pero de que hablaba esa estúpida?

De pronto su brillante sonrisa consideró iluminar la noche más oscura, amainando la tempestad contenida en los ojos del apuesto joven de la coleta.

Fue principiante en auto sinceridad. Por primera vez se confesó internamente una auténtica realidad. Echó de menos hasta los huesos, incluso los impetuosos golpes de la violenta niña. De hecho, el sentimiento de angustia había cesado al ser conocedor de su estado.

Hubo en aquel tiempo, rebatido su conciencia.

Siempre, fueron ocultadas las verídicas palabras con reacciones sin pensar.

¿Yo? ¿Celoso de una marimacho violenta y tabla de planchar?

Se puso en guardia para afrontar los desmesurados golpes que nunca vinieron.

Relajó los músculos al observar a la menor de los Tendô un tanto abatida y cabizbaja.

Claro, olvidaba que has estado demasiado ocupado con Utchan como para siquiera pensar un poco en mi. Profesó con la barbilla apuntando al pecho.

El colmo de los malentendidos culminó en tal instante.

¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? El heredero de la escuela Musabetsu kakutô mordió su labio inferior con determinante ofuscación. No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado, preocupado constantemente por la situación de mi madre... Invirtió su cuerpo ofreciéndole la espalda su prometida. Y por si fuera poco lo que ese desgraciado te llegara a hacer si te encontrara...

Akane sintió remordimientos embaucando serias lamentaciones.

Me he sometido a un intensivo y peligroso entrenamiento y no he sido capaz ni de acertar un solo golpe en ese miserable. Akane distinguió la frustración vaporizándose alrededor de su prometido, él continuaba de espaldas, pero su voz se percibía gravemente resquebrajada. ¿Sabes lo que eso supone? Porque yo si. Significa que jamás seré digno de representar la escuela de nuestros padres.

¡¡No Ranma! No digas eso ...

Es la verdad, y para colmo, tu después de haber pasado tantos días a solas con el cerdo, te atreves a ponerte celosa de Utchan. Lo pasarías al menos bien pero...¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

El detonante se expresó en declinantes pensamientos.

Kana se deleitaba con la conversación observándolos silenciosamente a escondidas. Tal y como estaba antepuesto. Aquellos dos muchachos constaban de las cualidades que los antiguos predijeron en los oráculos escritos.

Eternos fueron los augurios de la unión de dos jóvenes que establecieran por fin la coalición de la Ai no chikara.

Y aquello, era lo que proclamaban los textos escritos de la antigua profecía. Dos jóvenes, cuyo miedo al amor latente en sus corazones, cuyas banales discusiones comprometían a rasgar la pujanza de sus sentimientos; debían de unirse en mutualismo para afrontar las rivalidades juntos. Estaba escrito, que en caso contrario, jamás sobrevivirían. Los elegidos debían de forjar el poder de la Ai no chikara. Y de la misma manera que sus alteradas diferencias y grotescos temperamentos, mantenía su relación pendida en un fino hilo de seda, el futuro de la Ai no chikara, fluctuaba en una ligera balanza.

Se dispuso a revelar el secreto más remoto de Japón al par que el de su antiguo linaje.

Penetró en la tienda de Akane, interrumpiendo la arraigada discusión latente en ambos muchachos aturdidos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi hijo nunca quiso ser tu esposo, querida sobrina.

La mujer castaña, afloraba hirientes lágrimas de rocío por el semblante tembloroso. El recuerdo resurgió despedazando su alma. En el seno de la maltratada y antigua Nodoka. Una Shodan de primer linaje, guerrera de tercer género, adyacente sin duda a la intromisión al segundo. Un amor que rompía melosamente su corazón floreció ante la imposibilidad de ejecutarse.

¡¡Cállese! Usted sabe que si, YO se que si...

Yokai desprendió una risita cáustica de su garganta.

Sabes, que esa relación nunca hubiera sido fructífera, Nodoka.

¿Por qué? Ella lo miró despiadadamente, con los ojos humedecidos en vidrio. ¿Quizás porque por mi culpa él se ausentó de sus entrenamientos, ¿por la incapacidad de engendrar hijos sanos entre parientes?

No podía permitir vástagos deficientes en mi segundo linaje...

Shodan Yokai alternaba las razones por las cuales tuvo que acabar con la relación incesta y por último con la vida de su hijo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan rastrero? Obligó a Ryugi a engendrar un bastardo, ¿solo para que pudiera ser beneficiario? ¿solo para obtener esa maldita herencia?

El anciano estiró con precario regocijo su blanquecino bigote.

Por la sagrada herencia, llevo una vida luchando. Por la ostentosa herencia, acabé con la vida de mi hijo Ryugi...

Nodoka cesó sus lágrimas al escuchar las viles palabras. Maldito uno y mil veces, en el pasado había impedido por todos los medios la relación con su primo lejano, supuso dentro de unos limites de la normalidad, que atentara contra su vida debido a la codicia que cegaba sus visiones.

No obstante había llegado mucho más lejos asesinando al propio hijo de su sangre.

La ira desató todos los límites intervenidos en el seno de su conciencia. No hubo medida para las siguientes palabras.

MALDITO BASTARDO. ¿CÓMO PUDISTES SER TAN DESPRECIABLE? Enfrentó su mirada con odio destilado. Tanto mal has causado para nada...por que escucha con atención las palabras que te digo: sea lo que sea lo que contiene la endemoniada herencia, el bastardo al que llamas nieto, jamás se hará con ella. Solo un miembro de primer linaje será digno de recibir legado de la estirpe Shodan..

mmmm ¿De primer linaje? ¿Cómo tu vástago entonces, último miembro del primer linaje Shodan? ¿Verdad, Nodoka?

Al poco tiempo, Nodoka se tragó las palabras con desesperada afrenta.

Acababa de condenar a Ranma por su propia esencia en un arrebato de cólera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shodan Kana. Miembro del segundo linaje y guerrera de primer género.

¿Qué pasa con todos los miembros de esta casta? Bufaba Ranma enfurruñado. ¿Por qué hacen una presentación tan pomposa? Ay mi madre si que son pretenciosos.

Akane sometió un codazo a su impertinente compañero.

No te preocupes niña, Le dijo la señora afablemente. es normal que el muchacho esté desconcertado, esta situación es algo tensa para él.

Discúlpele, Ranma es algo maleducado pero en el fondo es buena persona.

¿Cómo que mal educado? Ya quisieras tener tu mis buenas maneras, ¡¿será posible! Que tú, una chica tan tosca y bruta te atrevas a decirme eso...

La joven de mirada almendrada empezó a destellar envuelta en un aura rosada

¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Prefiero ser bruta a ser un anormal y fenómeno como tu!

¡Marimacho!

¡Anormal!

¡Piernas gordas!

¿Qué has dicho? ¿A ver si te atreves a repetirlo?

EJEM EJEM. Kana se hizo presente interviniendo en la discusión. Basta ya chicos, debéis tener presente una cosa a partir de ahora. Si queréis salir impune de todo este embrollo, deberéis trabajar codo con codo, apoyaros mutuamente y tratar de sobrevivir juntos, porque nadie, ni yo, a partir de ahora podrá ayudaros.

BAH. Renegó el joven trenzado. Como si necesitara para algo a esta chica tan torpe.

Akane giró su cuello al lado opuesto del rostro de su prometido y alzó las cejas en un gesto un tanto presuntuoso.

Jamás confiaré en un ser tan cobarde. Perdedor.

Aquel insulto atravesó su estómago como una cuchillada. En realidad era lo que había sido. PERDEDOR.

PERDEDOR. PERDEDOR. PERDEDOR. PERDEDOR.

Y encima verdad descrita, para colmo, de los labios de Akane. Trazada con desagrado.

Me temo jovencitos, que tendréis que aprender a llevaros bien, porque debéis de utilizar la Ai no chikara para vencer a Takeshi, es la única manera. Aquellas palabras bastaron para extraer la atención de los jóvenes orgullosos y olvidar su mutuo resentimiento.

¿Va a decirnos de qué trata esa técnica?

Por supuesto que si. Kana suspiró, la parte más difícil era aventada en momentos serios. De hecho, solo hay una manera de efectuarla.

¿Cuál es?

Paciencia, muchacho, primero has de saber la esencia de la Ai no chikara, la naturaleza propia de semejante ataque.

Pero sea más clara, más explícita si no le importa. La evidente turbación de Ranma pugnaba por florecer de sus ojos.

Veréis muchachos. Los comprometidos la observaron con impaciente expectación. La Ai no chikara es una técnica que se basa en energía acumulable. Si sabes utilizarla bien, el cuerpo alcanza un grado de concentración, un estado en el que es capaz de concentrar las energías procedentes de todo lo que se haya a su alrededor, para incrementar su poder en un mortal ataque.

¿Y a qué espera? Enséñenos esa técnica.

Kana determinó con la mirada los ojos como platos del muchacho trenzado.

Yo no tengo la más remota idea de cómo se lleva a cabo. Ésa es misión del heredero de la técnica.

Ranma posó su vista en Akane.

A mi ni me miréis, yo si que no tengo la más mínima idea.

Kana se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

Ya os lo he dicho, debéis formar un equipo. Solo hay una manera de efectuar la Ai no chikara y esa es tras años de meditación y autocontrol, cuando el hombre puede dominar su propio cuerpo y mente. Pero, para el heredero es tarea mucho más fácil.

¿Cómo?

El heredero tiene la maldición de poseer la Ai no chikara aferrada a sus entrañas y su obligación es despertar la fuerza que hay en él.

Continúe por favor. Sostenía Ranma la impertinente curiosidad.

Querido niño, la única manera de que puedas ser beneficiario de tal poder, tiene que ver con la misma esencia de la técnica, vinculada al heredero. Solo hay una única forma de que ambos seáis capaces de gozar de tal fuerza.

¿CUÁL ES? Gritaron Ranma y Akane al unísonos, movidos por la duda.

Debéis entregaros en cuerpo y alma. El sagrado acto carnal.

Pos ya me empieza a gustar esto PORQUE ES AQUI CUANDO VERDADERAMENTE EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA. jajajajajajaja Vaya diréis : esta pesada que se enrolla mas que las persianas y después de casi 100 pag de word no nos pone nada interesante? Pues iros preparando porque lo que viene será... atrayente e intenso. Agradeceros a todos los que leéis mi trabajo, sin vosotros no merece la pena seguir, bueno y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado muchas gracias y ya sabéis, para algo que decirme, sugerencias, si os gustaría darme alguna idea o que no os ha gustado algo o por lo contrario os ha encantado, no dudéis en escribirme amiga

kunoichi


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la increíble sensei Rumiko sama y no a mi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer de las mías sin obtener beneficios económicos.

Por kunoichi.

**¿Estarán...preparados?**

EN CUERPO Y ALMA 1

**20 años atrás, mansión Shodan en Kyoto, Japón.**

El muchacho abandonaba.

Lo había decidido, no seguiría con aquella devastadora locura.

El efecto de las drogas que su padre le suministraba desde hacía tiempo, habían cometido su arduo efecto, provocándole vista nublada discernimientos abreviados e incapacidad desmedida de pensar con claridad.

Y es que su demoledor futuro carecía de sentido corriente.

Temerosa era su habilidad en el arte. Precavidos sus peligrosos entrenamientos, pero todo aquello le iba alejando de lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida.

A sus escasos 17 se sentía cercano a los 50, y con ello toleraba un fuerte peso sujeto a su espalda.

El desagrado colmaba su propia esencia.

Por tales desgracias, en mitad de la lluviosa y gélida madrugada, abandonaba en silencio el que durante su irrisoria infancia fue hogar.

¡¡Ryugi!

Ella gritaba. Ojos empapados, enrojecidos y rodeados por violáceas ojeras. El cabello húmedo nadando entre la lluvia, el delgado camisón chorreando pegado a su figura.

El joven de fuerte complexión, hombros anchos y ojos extremadamente verdosos, se detuvo en seco y la observó en plenitud.

¡¡Llévame contigo Ryugi, no me dejes aquí!

La joven con lágrimas ininterrumpidas, se abrazó con vehemencia a la fortalecida silueta del muchacho. Él la advirtió impasible.

No puedo, Nodoka, ellos te matarían, Su voz sonaba, seca, inalterable. Le costaba desmedido esfuerzo el despertar aquel oculto e indiscutible sentimiento que le había atado con desesperación a la muchacha castaña. tú debes quedarte aquí.

La incredulidad se apoderó de la vista café. No podía concebir lo que percibían sus mermados sentidos. ¿Aquel era verdaderamente el hombre que exiguo tiempo atrás se desvivía por abrazarla? De nuevo se derrumbó en el llanto.

¿Qué te sucede Ryugi? ¡¡DIMELO! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE? El tono de su voz se quebró hasta la saciedad. ¿Es qué ya no me quieres?

Pero Shodan Ryugi, no podía responder a los estímulos, con la suficiencia que requería. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla y poder decirla lo mucho que la amaba, pero su corazón se hallaba vacío. Se detenía en la incapacidad de sentir.

No padecía pero quería padecer.

Padecer por los ruegos de la dueña del hermoso rostro que quebraba su esencia. Sin embargo, las drogas suministradas por su codicioso padre, se incrementaban en su catastrófico efecto despreviniéndole de cualquier insignificante sentimiento.

Las drogas le habían vaciado por entero. VACÍO.

Y que aquello fuera causado por su propio padre le colmaba en una vergüenza, para él imperceptible, pero latente.

La agarró del rostro en incentiva suavidad.

No llores, no me voy para siempre.

¿Pero y yo qué haré? Me casarán con alguno de esos de la alta aristocracia japonesa sin que yo quiera...¡¡¡yo quiero casarme contigo Ryugi!

Él la miró fijamente. Su mirada se hizo quebrantante, acelerada.

Jamás, Nodoka, ¿me oyes? Jamás permitiré que nadie se haga dueño de nuestro destino. Tu eres mía.

Fogosamente, atrapó sus labios en un beso ardiente que pareció reavivar ardientemente el impávido corazón del imperturbable Ryugi.

Lentamente se separaron, ahondando las simultáneas miradas perdidas.

Siempre seré tuya.

Solo te pido tiempo, y volveré a por ti.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo juro. Tienes que aguantar y ser fuerte Nodoka. Entrénate, di que quieres acceder a los géneros de guerreros y así conseguirás evadir por algún tiempo cualquier compromiso apalabrado.

Ella asintió con determinación. En aquel momento evidenció que su vida, junto con su corazón le pertenecía por completo a aquel hombre.

Te estaré esperando, Ryugi.

Vendré a por ti y serás mi hermosa mujer.

La lluvia que arreciaba a la pareja se tornó cesante cuando el joven se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

Nodoka pudo observar como su silueta difuminada, se perdía gradualmente entre la niebla. Lo único que la mantuvo firme fue la esperanza.

Aquella noche, fue la última que vió a Ryugi con vida.

Casi tres años después se proclamó la noticia de su muerte junto a la del nacimiento de su hijo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuerpo y alma.

Acto carnal.

¿Había oído bien?

Porque sinceramente el regio estupor había destituido cualquier pensamiento casto que pudiera residir en su cabeza. Sustituyéndolos por desmedidas impurezas lascivas que evocaban su mente produciéndole ardores de estómago.

Miró de soslayo hacia Akane. Y ella interceptó aquella mirada con un gesto totalmente indescriptible para él, otorgando el tiempo suficiente para su rápida huída visual.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De nuevo había que dejarse manejar por cualquiera?

De ninguna manera lo permitiría.

¿De qué me está hablando, señora? Rebatió el joven con la trenza encrespada. ¿Está segura de que se encuentra usted DEL TODO bien?

Kana le observó divertida. Quizás hubo cometido un error al no explicarse de manera correcta.

Está bien, comenzaré desde los inicios de la historia. Tomar asiento.

Ambos muchachos la obedecieron sentándose sobre sus talones uno al lado del otro.

Hace miles de años, nuestros antepasados mantuvieron cruentas luchas con maléficos seres sobrenaturales que intentaron dominar Japón. Fue una época de crueldad e inhumanidad. La falta de alimentos provocaba grandes hambrunas que incluso causaba la práctica de canibalismo. Muchos fueron asesinados, por otro lado, la guerra entre civiles había causado tales atrocidades, que en aquella época fue durísima la supervivencia. Las madres devoraban a sus hijos, los ciudadanos de los poblados se mataban entre ellos, pero, pese a todo ello, nuestros antepasados, lograron desarrollar habilidades increíbles en la lucha que determinaron la supervivencia de la raza humana.

Akane y Ranma la observaban inmutables, aquella parte de la historia era la que descendía el despertar de su impetuoso interés.

El final de aquellos seres se hallaba muy cercano, Proseguía la señora de obtusos ademanes. cuando solo quedaba una de las criaturas, se produjo la maldición. Como castigo para su futura descendencia y maldición para toda la eternidad de su estirpe, antes de que desapareciera toda la especie, el ultimo de ellos, embarazó a la hija del dirigente del grupo de luchadores. Aquella criatura que nació, poseyó la mas temible fuerza que jamás acaeció en todos los tiempos.

¿Qué? Ambos muchachos, fijaron suspicacia en sus asombrados rostros. ¿Insinúa que los Shodan son descendientes de aquellos seres?

Se puede decir que... Kana ensombreció determinantemente su observación. Si. Ello conlleva la maldición de la Ai no chikara. Cada 200 años aproximadamente, nace alguien quien por sus venas corre la sangre del antiguo originario. Del descendiente directo.

¿Y qué le ven de maldición? Ranma se acariciaba pensativo la barbilla. No creo en absoluto que eso sea nada malo. Es mas, yo creo que es magnífico el poder heredar un poder tan grande.

Shodan Kana despreció las palabras del chico trenzado.

Lo es. Sin embargo, es un poder tan incontrolable que es capaz de causar la propia muerte en el momento en el que se despierta en su totalidad.

Pero, Akane seguía atando sus propios cabos. Usted, ¿no había dicho que la Ai no chikara era una técnica de las artes marciales? O,¿es una maldición?

Bingo pequeña, Señaló la mujer. ahí se encuentra el quid de la cuestión. Con el paso de las generaciones, los herederos de nuestro linaje, fueron capaces de desarrollar una técnica capaz de controlar el inmenso poder. Un poder maligno solo se podía contrarrestar con energía procedente de la bondad. La fuerza del amor, la "Ai no chikara", técnica mortal que procedía de aquel poder pero que miembros no malditos de nuestro linaje lograron desarrollar tras años de autocontrol sobre la mente y espíritu.

¿Y qué es lo que debemos de hacer para usarla para vencer a Takeshi?

Con el paso de los años, los miembros de la estirpe Shodan se volvieron mas codiciosos, hasta llegar al punto de ansiar tanto la técnica para matar por el secreto. No solo es Takeshi. Miembros del segundo y tercer linaje andan tras la pista y no dudarán en atentar contra tu vida, Akane.

La menor de las Tendô palideció ante la abrupta revelación, sin embargo no permitiría que el miedo la dominara en ningún sentido.

¿Y todos poseen la terrible fuerza de ese tal Takeshi?

La mujer asintió.

Los Shodan llevamos durante nuestra vida un terrible entrenamiento. Somos brutalmente entrenados en géneros de letales guerreros desde la tierna infancia. Es tradición unida al apellido. De ahí a que nuestros antepasados fuesen espeluznantes y poderosos samuráis.

Yo lo he sentido. Reveló Akane con voz temblorosa.

¿Qué?

Yo he percibido en mis carnes un extraño poder. Es abrasante, hace bullir mi sangre. El otro día, entrenando en el bosque y...antes de salir de viaje, entrenando en mi gimnasio yo...

¿Y por qué narices te lo callaste, estúpida? El joven guerrero de la coleta azabache estalló en un repentino ataque de furia. ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste nada? ¡¡Eres una inconsciente!

¡¡¡¿Y qué es lo que demonios debía decir! ¿Acaso crees que yo tenía alguna idea de esto?

No vale la pena discutir ahora, muchachos, el caso es que debéis utilizar la técnica para evitar que os maten.

¡¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS DEBEMOS DE HACER! La rabiosa mirada ceniza destilaba amarga turbación.

El intríngulis de la captación de las fuerzas de energía consiste en la unión en plenitud del cuerpo con el espíritu. Es decir, la fusión completa del alma con el cuerpo, lo material con lo inmaterial. La única forma de dominar totalmente la energía, ya que es algo inmaterial, algo que tus ojos no pueden ver y tocar, pero está ahí, es saber dominar con total destreza la Ai no chikara. Se trata en captar la energía de todos los elementos de la naturaleza. Hay una manera de hacerlo, pero se consigue tras años de entrenamiento y meditación. El camino al dominio de la energía consiste en llegar a controlarla mediante poder mental. A través de la meditación, el pensamiento humano puede llegar a limites incontrolados, según el nivel de estadio de la mente y el cuerpo. Sin embargo hay otra forma de captar toda la energía posible del entorno. Es un momento que apenas dura segundos. En el alma humana, los estados son importantes, según el estado de amor odio, o felicidad, es distinto el tipo de energía que atrae. Lo que interesa es atraer toda la cantidad posible de energía neutra para así transformarla en combativa. El estado de máximo concentración no se establece hasta años y años de meditación, autocontrol de la mente. Y después, el momento en el que se abren paso los caminos fluidos energéticos, el momento en que se trazan las constantes vías por las que captarás tales fuerzas, tiene lugar en un momento en el que ocurre todo lo contrario, lo material se separa de lo inmaterial, el alma del cuerpo. Los antiguos así lo hacían, era como una especie de orgasmo, o momento de mayor excitación sexual.

Qui-qui-quiere decir, que...

Con esto quiero decir, que la única forma en que Akane te transmita el poder de la Ai no chikara es entregándote su cuerpo y su alma.

¿QUÉ? Ella se ahogó en el azoramiento.

Es la única manera de que ambos podáis dominarla, y de que se despierte la fuerza en ti, pequeña.

Pe-pe-pero yo...yo no se si... Tartamudeaba la muchacha de expresión ofuscada y contemplación castaña.

Para poder dominarla técnica, solo debéis entregar vuestra alma y espíritu , el secreto eres tu preciosa, Dijo mirando a la pequeña Tendô.solo vosotros poseéis el secreto de la técnica. Cada uno de vosotros lleva en su interior una parte de Ai no chikara. Takeshi está muy confundido, jamás logrará hacerse con la técnica, por que la técnica sois vosotros

Ellos no conseguían comprender un ápice de las sabias palabras.

El momento máximo de la excitación sexual, es un instante en el que se es capaz de captar a través del alma, a través del amor, la energía absoluta. La Ai no chikara.

¿Y no hay otra manera?

No. Y ellos se acercan, por lo que cuanto antes mejor. Debéis entregaros en breve. Así que si queréis sobrevivir, más vale que recojáis vuestras cosas y salgamos de aquí en absoluto silencio, antes de que nadie se despierte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero abrió levemente la mirada.

La claridad del día despertaba en ella una ligera excitación. Todo procedería adecuadamente en el día recién surgido. Y por nada del mundo permitiría la sucesión de lo contrario.

Un extraño bullicio circulaba por sus vasos sanguíneos. Una mezcolanza de impaciencia y placer que desataban sus medidas maneras en el nacimiento de una nueva forma de ser, una nueva condición de comportamiento.

Plenamente, Ukyo, pensaba obtusamente su siguiente procedimiento.

La llegada repentina de la Tendo no tenía razón de causar ninguna molestia. Pensándolo nítidamente, podía hacer uso de su ingenuidad para sacar provecho y consolidar más la cercanía inquieta vinculada a Ranma.

Ranma.

Solo el pensar en su nombre, enlazado a su encauzada presencia, le acarreaba por caminos de vacilantes estremecimientos.

Todo lo que causaba él y mucho más.

Su observación implacablemente marina, sin fondo, translúcidas intenciones en el infinito azul que la hacían temblar severamente.

Era suyo. Fue y será siempre suyo desde el momento en el que lo conoció.

Por que nadie le querría más que ella. Le quería de su propiedad y nadie se podía atrever a arrebatarle. Lo permitiría por encima de su cadáver.

Se levanto tenuemente, mientras estiraba impacientemente su cuerpo.

Observó con cautela la profunda amazona. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía apaciguadamente, en un plácido sopor.

Despacio, pausadamente, se colocó finas prendas y con eterno sigilo, accedió a la salida de la oscura tienda, inundándose de luz cegadora.

La mañana era soleada y brillante. Una vez más, se desperezó en el exterior, llenando sus pulmones de aire, sonriendo por la prevista visión, y se dispuso a escurrirse cuidadosamente en la tienda de su amado.

Encontró la figura de su cuerpo, totalmente calmada, percibiendo el monótono y zumbante sonido de su respiración. Se deslizó por debajo de las mantas, hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo y sentir su aroma corporal, llenándose y embriagándose de su presencia varonil.

Él se movió, sorprendido por la presencia femenina que abrazaba sus pectorales con decisión. Volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente al rostro de la chef.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito de Ukyo despertó a todo el campamento y parte de Japón.

¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? Increpó malhumorada.

Ey Contestó Ryôga molesto, por el despertar repentino. Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees, bonita?

Ella se incorporó furiosamente, enrojecida de ira, en el momento en el que Mousse y Shampoo hacían acto de presencia.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Si, más valer que dejar dormir y hacer cosas en silencio.

No es lo que pensáis. Negaban ambos

Mousse, somnoliento, rastreó el resto de la tienda extrañado

Por cierto, ¿y Ranma?

Se observaron unos a otros dubitativamente, Shampoo se alejó para volver al instante.

Algo se temía, movido por su intuición amazona. Se acercó con cautela a la tienda de la Tendô e inspeccionó su interior.

Volvió con seguridad, y complacida por sus propios instintos.

Ni Ranma ni chica Tendo ni vieja estar en el campamento.

En aquel instante, todos se percataron que habían desaparecido incluso sus pertenencias.

Se habían fugado sin avisar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la carrera nocturna hubo perjudicado negativamente sus intenciones, perdiendo paulatinamente sus fuerzas.

Takeshi arrebató una gran bocanada de aire, hinchando hasta el límite de aire sus pulmones, y entró precavidamente a la mansión.

La rabia obstinada purgaba por escocer los tejidos de sus arterias.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan cerca y haberlo tirado todo por la borda como el mas completo incompetente?

Sus centelleantes lagunas verdosas chispeaban destellos fulgurantes de rabia, todo aquello por lo que había vivido, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, lo absoluto por lo que se esforzaba cada día, lo había sostenido con firmeza en la palma de su mano y se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

Se había escabullido.

La oscuridad y el silencio se habían apoderado de la casa, bañándolo con sigilo mutismo y con lóbrega aspereza. Anduvo algunos pasos, perezosamente, cansado, disimulando con sobriedad su ensanchada acritud, hasta encontrarse de frente con el cuarto de aquella estúpida mujer cercana a la cuarentena. Suspiró de nuevo y se observó las sudorosas manos.

Takeshi, Shodan Takeshi.

¿Había algo en este mundo que desafiara sus propósitos? ¿Cualquier cosa significante que se opusiera a sus objetivos?

Terminantemente no. No había nada existente que pudiera hacer frente al gran Takeshi.  
Decidido, sin importarle nada más, decidió invadir aquella habitación.

Una sospecha escamosa, un presentimiento abrupto, le confesaba, que aquella mujer tenía mucho mas que ver con todo aquello de lo que figuraba.

Con un golpe aparentemente seco y austero, penetro en el cuarto y un sueño figuradamente profundo fue interrumpido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquello fue como si alguien le hubiera disparado a bocajarro a Ryôga.

Su ánimo se le iba derramando poco a poco, mientras percibía el frío atisbo del despecho.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran fugado juntos?

No su Akane, no con aquel desgraciado de Ranma. Sin embargo, las palabras de Ukyo finalizaron con desgarrar su resquebrajado corazón.

Maldición, ¿en qué demonios estará pensando mi Ran-chan para fugarse con esa? Seguro que esa estúpida le ha obligado y el no ha podido negarse. La cocinera de okonomiyakis destilaba cólera por cada poro de su piel. ¡¡Maldita! Ranma no puede negarse, debido a la hospitalidad de los Tendô en hospedarle en su casa... Pero yo lo arreglaré, Se incorporó de un brinco y palpó su cuerpo hasta encontrar las pequeñas palas. ayudaré a que Ranma no se sienta obligado a deberles nada a esa gente y le sacaré de allí a toda costa.

Ryôga observó a la chef con impotencia mientras envidiaba su enérgica vitalidad. En verdad, ya se había rendido antes. Ya una vez asumió haber perdido la guerra por Tendô Akane de modo que no encontró sentido, ni fuerzas para seguir a la bella joven de largos cabellos café.

La sonrisa de Akane.

Aquel preciso instante inmortalizó su brillante risa, la forma feroz de pelear que ella poseía, los tiernos abrazos que ella le dedicaba cuando adoptaba la forma de cerdo, y entonces, en ese exacto momento algo cruzó fugazmente su discernimiento.

¿Por qué demonios había que rendirse?

Ukyo, a la luz bochornosa del día, ató sus largos cabellos con un lazo blanco y alcanzó a ofrecer un desafiante atisbo.

Un momento. La detuvo Mousse. ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

El muchacho chino esclareció sus pensamientos. Si en realidad Ranma y Akane habían escapado juntos, era su oportunidad perfecta para quitarse de en medio al muchacho de trenza azabache. No podía permitir que nadie estropeara aquella magnífica oportunidad.

Su mirada fuertemente encauzada hacia los luceros castaños, acabaron por intimidarles a causa de la imponente cascada agua marina.

Un cubo de agua apareció de la nada. El pato resultante se revolvió en las manos de la implacable amazona.

Mas te valer que tu no interferir. Profirió mientras arrojaba el cubo de metal unos cuantos metros, y observó a Ukyo.

Pienso ir a buscar a Ranma y nadie me lo va a impedir.

¿Cuál ser tu plan?

La amazona la observaba con fiereza, disimulando como podía el fruncir de su ceño, haciendo sonar la tobillera portada en sus largas y esbeltas piernas, descubiertas por aquel extraño pero sexy vestido chino, de un color piedra y veteado con fulgurantes esmeraldas. Con un gesto, apartando el flequillo, descubrió su rostro, tan serio como nunca lo había estado.

La cocinera le devolvió la contemplación con fuerte aspereza. Encubriendo sus pretensiones, lanzó una falsa sonrisa. Ella también era su rival, ya idearía como quitársela de encima.

Propongo que vallamos juntos, en su busca.

¿Tener alguna idea de donde haber podido ir?

Buscaremos por todos los lados, dudo que hayan partido hace más de dos horas. Empezaremos por los alrededores de este bosque.

Xian Pu sonrió con aquella terrorífica expresión de muerte trienal, con la que Mousse sintió escalofríos en su forma de pato.

Estaba claro que aquella hermosa amazona se traía algo entre manos.

El joven del pañuelo moteado y amarillento cesó sus meditaciones al observar algo a lo lejos.

¿Y qué haremos con él? Ukyo levantó al pato en vilo.

El venir con nosotros, yo atarlo bien fuerte para que no hacer ninguna tontería.

Ukyo asintió con firmeza, sin dejar de advertir a la amazona.

Bien, vámonos.

Yo recordarte que ser también tu rival y que yo luchar hasta el final por el amor de Airen.

Lo tendré en cuenta.

Hibiki Ryôga se había alejado unos metros del grupo. Algo colgaba de un matorral de poca altura, en torno a un metro. Era un cacho de tela que reconoció al instante. Aquel color y rugosidad era inconfundible.

Pocos días atrás, en pleno entrenamiento, había rozado con su piel aquella tela, la había palpado con las palmas de sus manos y había percibido el calor que la traspasaba.

Era del gi de Akane.

De pronto se percató de algo. El suelo por aquella zona se hallaba repleto de pisadas que se disipaban más allá por un camino que se perdía en el bosque. Eran recientes, no tendrían más de una hora.

Una ensortijada de dudas de repente le invadió.

¿De veras ellos se amaban?

" Ranma es un estúpido, un insensible, le odio" Eso era lo que siempre le confesaba la menor de los Tendô.

Pero...

Si así fuera, ¿qué debía de hacer él?

Si se lo dijera a las chicas, probablemente sentiría estar traicionando a la inocente y dulce Akane. Posiblemente ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Me has defraudado Ryôga." Ella le diría con los ojos poblados de lágrimas.

De lo contrario, podía estar traicionando a sus propios sentimientos.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

¡¡Vamos! ¿Qué diantres hacer ahí parado? ¿No piensas venir con nosotras o que?

Las observó por un instante. Si se lo decía a ellas, entonces no habría nada que lo diferenciara de ellas, y sí lo había.

Él amaba de verdad a Tendô Akane. Él si la quería de verdad y lo que más le importaba era que fuera feliz.

Pero, ¿sería feliz en los brazos de ese insensible?

¿Sería Ranma capaz de apreciar de verdad el amor de Tendô Akane?

Aquella sensación, de que tal cosa no ocurriría jamás, le hacía vacilar en su conciencia.

Es que estás sordo, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ukyo se había acercado hasta él. ¿Qué tienes entre las manos?

Eh...nada Titubeó de repente el chico de mirada ambarina.

¿Qué es esto?

La cocinera le arrancó el trozo de tela y repentinamente percibió las huellas.

¡¡Por aquí, hay pisadas de ellos y aún están frescas!

La expresión de la amazona brilló de emoción.

¿Ser cierto?

Si nos damos prisa, con suerte les alcanzaremos en menos de una hora.

Se inició en aquel período, una carrera contrarreloj.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Suéltame! ¡¡No me toques!

El joven se apartó rudamente de su lado y volteó la barbilla con indignación.

Solo pretendía ser amable, pero ya veo que contigo no vale la amabilidad.

La chica se colocó forzosamente en pie y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón. La leve caída, más que causarle algún daño, había irritado con severidad su paciencia y alterado su inestable humor.

Pues ya lo sabes, guárdate tu amabilidad donde te quepa.

Aquellas palabras acabaron por vapulear al joven magullado. Bastante había tenido en el día, que había sido brutalmente sacudido, y la repentina y extraña huida en la que se hallaban como para ahora tener que soportar aquellas batidas lanzadas con desprecio.

"¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho yo ahora?" Pensó, antes de detonar la bomba con sus aleatorias expresiones.

Nunca aprenderé. Esto me pasa por intentar ser amable con un marimacho de los mas bruto.

Akane se volvió con un arrebato de furor.

¡¿Quién te lo ha pedido! ¡¡¿Eh! ¡¡Nadie te ha pedido que lo seas conmigo! La furia lidiaba por enmarañar su mente ¡¿ Por qué diablos no vas a ofrecerle tu maldita amabilidad a Utchan!

Ella había recalcado con ironía la última palabra. Ranma quedó parado en seco ante la brutalidad de sus palabras. Inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, frunció el ceño y endureció la mirada. No era propio de ella que actuara con aquella descarga de ira por algo tan simple.

Al menos, ella tiene algo de delicadeza, ¿sabes? Y es agradecida cuando alguien le ofrece su ayuda.

Akane padeció un escalofrío recorrer su medula espinal. Miles de frases hirientes rondaron su cabeza, pese a ello, no fue capaz de proclamar ninguna.

Además, Continuó Ranma. estoy harto de que la tomes conmigo, seguro que con Ryôga no te comportas así de tosca.

¿Sabes por qué? Le enfrentó ella, cara a cara, soportando dificultosamente la cantidad de mar azul grisáceo que se esparcía por todo su intelecto.

Continua. Le incitó él, aguantando su mirada con firmeza.

¡Porque es todo un caballero conmigo, y no me hace que le odie continuamente como tu!

El muchacho apretó con fuerza el puño derecho, al par que sentía su mano sudar. ¿Por qué se había enfurecido tanto de repente?

¿Y que narices haces aquí? ¿ ¿Por qué demonios no te largaste con él?

El tono de voz se elevó por encima del índice de la turbación.

Mira, Ranma, Dijo ella con expresión abatida, como si en el transcurso de la discusión hubiera sufrido enésimos golpes. en realidad me da igual lo que hagas, solo estoy aquí porque quiero saber la verdad sobre mis antepasados, y lo creas o no, quería ayudarte a superarte pero... no tengo ningunas ganas de hacer contigo lo que tengo que hacer, me dan nauseas tan solo de pensarlo, pero si he de hacerlo para conservar el honor de mi familia, no lo dudaré ni un segundo.

El heredero de la escuela de musabetsu kakutô enturbió su grisácea mirada, alguna determinante decisión llevaba tiempo merodeando entre sus abruptos pensamientos. A través de los destellos cenicientos que provocaban sus esplendorosos irises, un ápice de firme valor le obligó a hacer frente a aquellos ojos de los que siempre se había escondido, de los que siempre había sentido luctuoso temor.

Akane... Susurró, en un murmullo apenas imperceptible, a medias envolvente. Quiero que sepas que no pasará nada que tu no quieras que pase. Descendió la ojeada demostrando ofuscación. Solo quiero vencer a ese desgraciado y solucionar todo esto, no quiero nada mas, es mi única intención.

Ella se limitó a temblar. El cambio vertiginoso de la situación, la transformación completa del tono de voz de su prometido exportaban descargas directas a su corazón.

Se acercaba hacia ella con bastante osadía.

Tienes que confiar en mi, Akane, Continuó. tienes que hacerlo, porque...si no confías en mi...estoy perdido.

Akane no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. No encontraba ninguna convincente explicación que pusiera aquellas terminantes palabras en los labios de Ranma.

Yo tampoco me siento capaz de ponerte un solo dedo encima, Proseguía él con aquella voz rota que resquebrajaba sus sentidos. no te veo así, Akane, pero... Si es la solución para acabar con todo este embrollo, lo haré sin vacilar.

De pronto, en una súbita ráfaga de desconfianza, la menor de las Tendo sintió que aquel joven era la persona más egoísta que jamás hubiese conocido.

Solo le importaba vencer, por encima de todas las cosas, recuperar su orgullo perdido en aquella pelea de la que salió mal parado.

Por encima de los sentimientos.

Y entonces tuvo miedo. Miedo a que realmente ella no le importara en absoluto.

Ranma sabía que algo se había movido en su interior. Divisó a la chica que se hallaba detenida en frente y fue conocedor de una gran verdad.

Y en aquel tiempo, atisbo la melaza de sus ojos, la dulzura de sus gestos.

No era la marimacho Kawaiikune que tanto le había sacado de quicio.

No era aquella tosca chica tan poco femenina, definitivamente nada sexy, la que ahora le hacia temblar por la severa firmeza con la que prensaba los labios.

Es decir, ni rastro de aquella chica de la que tanto temía, de lo único que constantemente había recelado.

De repente tembló al verse conocedor de semejante verdad.

Su punto débil.

La persona que le causaba eternos e imperecederos titubeos.

Aquello que le hacia tiritar en la oscuridad.

Ante quien se sentía por entero vulnerable.

No era sino Akane.

Tendô Akane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka se incorporó violentamente tras escuchar aquel golpe que la extrajo con brutalidad de una aterradora pesadilla.

Vislumbró a ambos lados de su cuerpo hasta que le vió.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, Takeshi atrapó el chillido con sus manos, aferrando con potencia la mandíbula de la mujer. Se aproximó al fino lóbulo de su oreja hasta que llegó a percibir su aliento circundante.

Mira por donde, Murmuraba quedamente en su oído. quiero que me cuentes un cuento, tía Nodoka.

Ella no intentó revolverse, sino que permaneció en aquella cárcel, mordiéndose los labios.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takeshi?

La verdad.

Nodoka tiritó ante la perentoria respuesta.

¿Qué verdad?

¿Es que ella era dueña de alguna verdad?

¿Acaso había algo en toda aquella historia que ella misma comprendiera?

¿Qué verdad? Profirió calcando sus pensamientos. ¿De veras crees que hay algo que yo sepa y tu no?

Takeshi aflojó el agarre y soltó a la mujer hasta hacer frente a su contemplación.

Nodoka percibió como los estremecimientos dominaban su propia esencia. Aquel muchacho era el vivo retrato de su padre.

"Ryugi..."

Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas. Takeshi rodeó su lecho hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama y enviar su pretenciosa observación. Empezando por todos los detalles acerca de esa muchacha.

Te refieres a Akane, ¿verdad? Él no manifestó ningún mohín afirmante. Ella es la prometida de mi hijo Ranma.

Pero... eso es imposible...

¿Por qué? Inquirió la mujer bastamente extrañada.

Pues ... ellos son primos, él es tu hijo y ella es la heredera Shodan.

Nodoka palideció al atender semejante confesión. Aquello era prácticamente improbable.

No puede ser, Akane... no es ... No puede ser...

Takeshi no entendía nada.

Lo sé, es ella, lo he sentido, su aura... su aura es la del legítimo heredero.

Repentinamente encajaron las piezas que faltaban.

Naoko, Shodan Naoko había llegado a decir algo sobre sus tres hijas, aquella última vez que la vió en vida.

Ahora podía confirmar el gran parecido a su hija menor, Tendô Akane.

Pero colindantes interrogantes fueron los que protestando, se intercalaron reiteradamente en sus pensamientos.

Desobedeciendo a su casta conciencia avecinó aquellas molestas indagaciones.

Si Tendô Akane, era una Shodan, entre todas, la legítima heredera, hija de Shodan Naoko, perteneciente al segundo linaje, en tal caso...

¿Por qué todos los indicios acusaban a su propio hijo, Saotome Ranma, miembro del primer linaje, como el único heredero?

¿Es que acaso el destino había capacitado, dos beneficiarios a la vasta herencia?

Y la infame confesión que asolaba las futuras expectativas, siendo miembros de la misma familia, ¿podrían contraer matrimonio Ranma y Akane, conociendo aquella verdad?

¿Qué sería ahora de la escuela musabetsu kakutô?

Aunque francamente, el legado del maestro Happosai en aquel instante carecía de la suficiente trascendencia como para desperdiciar tan solo segundos.

Mujer, te pondré algo al día. Intervino Takeshi, fragmentando tanto el silencio como su discernimiento. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, como tu misma sabrás, siendo una Shodan de primer linaje, miembros aleatorios de esta estirpe cada aproximadamente 200 años, heredan la técnica secreta a la que se instruyen a todos los géneros de guerreros nacidos con este apellido.

Así que de eso se trataba. De una técnica de artes marciales.

La marca del heredero, es la señal que indica que miembro de la estirpe será el afortunado de heredar la técnica. Son una especie de lunares rojos que salen en el pecho.

La congoja se apoderó de la de mirada castaña. Aberrantes estremecimientos habían recorrido sus recuerdos al rememorar los baños de flores de cerezo suministrados al pequeño Ranma, para que, tal y como su prima Naoko le advirtió, desaparecieran aquellas marcas.

Y ahora, Continuaba Takeshi, acribillándola con sus haces verdosos. vas a decirme lo que quiero saber.

No se en que puedo ayudarte, pero... Respondió Nodoka emergiendo de la angustia. quisiera decirte algo muy importante. Takeshi, en medio su actitud ponderada, manifestó un mínimo ápice de sorpresa. Tu padre...tu padre, cuando tu aún no habías nacido...

¡¡¡¿Qué vas a decirme! Indeliberadamente la furia había acontecido. ¡¡Maldita bruja, no quiero saber nada de toda esa mierda!

Paralizantes acontecieron esas palabras repiqueteando su raciocinio.

Pe-pero... él jamás hubiese querido que tu...

Yokai penetró silenciosamente en la habitación, con tanto sigilo como las saladas lágrimas de Nodoka.

¿Qué le vas a decir Nodoka chan?

La mujer perseveró el angustiosos silencio, reteniendo con furor las palabras en su garganta.

Sensei, lo he encontrado, Expuso repentinamente el adolescente, volviendo a su característica sobriedad. pero he tenido un pequeño inconveniente.

Será mejor que hablemos fuera. Contestó Yokai poblado de sombras.

Y tras salir de la habitación, Saotome Nodoka quedó en la absoluta compañía de sus pensamientos, interferidos por sus lágrimas.

No había duda alguna, la presencia de dos herederos era innegable.

Pero de momento era algo que tan solo ella sabía.

Alejándose de aquella sala, Takeshi y Yokai, debatiendo entre la disputa y la pérdida de los nervios hablaban cruzando los pasillos de la residencia.

Sólo te pedí que lo trajeses.

Verá, sensei, el heredero es... es una chica.

¿Una chica? Yokai no se sorprendió. Bueno, Se retorció el bigote. es perfecto.

Pero sensei, parece ser allegada a Kana. Su hermoso rostro se pobló de oscuridad. La vieja vino en su ayuda, y no tuve más remedio que huir. No podía permitir que descubriera nuestros planes.

Así que la vieja Kana está interfiriendo en todo esto... Yokai permanecía pensativo. Entonces, puede que esté al tanto de nuestros planes.

Pe-pero... ¿no es peligroso, sensei?

Lo es, aunque, la influencia de Kana, ya no está tan fuertemente consolidada. La determinación se adueñó de sus expresiones. Creo que ha llegado la hora de tu última instrucción.

¿Cómo?

Takeshi quedó perturbadamente rígido. Tras la dura noche, no se veía capacitado de achacar un solo golpe de aquellos brutales entrenamientos que había sufrido.

No te preocupes, Le observó Yokai, interpretando sus aspavientos. esto no será una enseñanza práctica, sino teórica. Es hora de que sepas el verdadero poder de la Ai no chikara.

Pero, ¿hay algo más de la técnica que yo no sepa?

El hombre estalló en sinuosas carcajadas.

Hijo, se puede decir, que aún no sabes nada, sobre la energía absoluta.

¿Energía absoluta?

Yokai asintió.

Hasta ahora, te he enseñado a canalizar las energías que tu cuerpo es capaz de captar, pero, en el caso en el que llegues a utilizar la Ai no chikara, dudo que seas capaz de dominarla. Puede que te sientas desorientado, pero, tu concepto de la técnica está bastante difuso.

Está bien sensei, ¿qué es lo que debo saber?

Para empezar, debes saber el modo de arrancarle la técnica al heredero. Después, saldrás inmediatamente en busca de la chica. Si está en compañía de Kana, puedo estar seguro de hacia donde se dirigen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las recientes revelaciones habían bloqueado la nitidez en su forma de percibir el mundo, de manera que, Ranma no cayó en la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron huyendo del campamento.

Ya hemos llegado. Musitó la veterana Shodan Kana con voz sumamente extenuada.

Frente a ellos se alzaba, entre la espesura de la vegetación, algo parecido a una construcción edificada en la roca natural.

Una mujer de mas edad que Kana, les esperaba a la entrada, con semblante indescifrable.

Ella es mi leal amiga y servidora, a la que podréis pedir cualquier cosa que os haga falta en mi ausencia.

Cuando penetraron al interior, Ranma y Akane percibieron el frío inusitado que se desprendía de la cáscara pedrosa.

Akane, tu vendrás conmigo. Imperó Kana. Ranma, tu irás con ella. Señaló a la señora de facciones fruncidas.

Y Akane no fue capaz de evitar dirigir su observación al joven de trenza tensada antes de que desapareciera por completo de su vista. Internamente sofocantes eran sus temblores, en el transcurso de su camino junto a aquella completa desconocida a una extraña habitación.

No tengas miedo pequeña. Pareció Kana leer sus pensamientos, y a la sazón divisó algo familiar en aquellas afables y cansadas facciones.

Tu... ¿por qué nos estás ayudando?

Era obvio que había algo más allá de sus buenas intenciones.

Todo a su debido tiempo, jovencita. Acarició con dulzura sus cabellos. ¿Sabes? Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre.

Entonces la Tendô de humor mas inestable comprendió todo lo que estaba en su mano.

¿Tu...?

No hay tiempo ahora que perder, debes entrar allí, bañarte y cambiarte, luego de que termines, saldrás que tengo que darte una cosa.

La había conducido a un pequeño habitáculo que contenía algo parecido a una bañera, que desprendía fuertes olores penetrantes y envolventes a flores.

Y por primera vez en el día, cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

O más bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Silenciosamente, mientras se desvestía, lágrimas arrollaban escociéndole la piel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma perdió la capacidad de ser consciente del transcurso del tiempo. Creyó el día mermado cuando no obtuvo la visión de claridad del día a través de una grieta escabrosa en la bóveda del techo.

Después de tomar un relajante baño y cubierto su cuerpo con esencias aromáticas, aquella vieja le había otorgado una extraña píldora incolora, que en aquellos instantes estrujaba en sus manos acercándose al frenesí.

Sus pensamientos no podían ir más allá de la presencia de aquel adolescente de capacidades asombrosas.

Nadie, hasta el presente había conseguido derrotar al gran Ranma, y de la noche a la mañana, aparecía un muchacho cercano a su edad, que no solo le vencía en combate, sino que le humillaba imposibilitando el encaje de un solo golpe.

Sin embargo, el precio que debía de pagar para lograr derrotarle era tan alto...

Se pasó unos segundos meditando lo que estaba a punto de acometer.

¿Tal era la seguridad como para no vacilar un solo instante?

Apretó con aún mas fuerza la píldora contenida en su mano. En efecto, aquello iba encaminado hacia un solo objetivo, y no debía de importarle nada más.

En un determinante aspaviento henchido de fortaleza y valor, introdujo la píldora en su garganta, y tragó apreciando su lento descender a través de su esófago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No te preocupes, pequeña, Kana intentaba no alarmarla. con esto no recordarás nada de lo que pase allí a dentro.

Akane escudriñó desinteresadamente la pastilla que portaba la anciana en la palma de su mano y la cogió.

¿Qué es? Inquirió con acrecentada curiosidad.

Es una pastilla que contiene elementos amnésicos, no debes preocuparte, no te hará nada malo. Simplemente, ayudará a que no recuerdes nada que no quieras recordar.

Pero...

Confía en mi, Akane, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda. Se que esto puede resultar un trago amargo para ti, por eso te ofrezco con esto, Habló dirigiendo su mirada a la extraña píldora. como un medio de escape, aunque obviamente, es tu decisión el tomarla.

Akane permaneció pensativa. El olor de esencias que emanaba su piel era tan fuerte que acababa por evadirla y trasportar sus pensamientos.

Gracias. Alcanzó a murmurar, en medio de los espesos discernimientos.

De nada, jovencita. Ahora debes de ir, él te estará ya esperando.

La menor de las Tendô asintió mientras distinguía como la anciana abandonaba la estancia.

Por un instante, la duda acometió repetidamente a su mente.

¿Realmente quería recordar como sería la entrega de su cuerpo a Ranma?

Verdaderamente no sería, como de costumbre, una decisión tomada por ambos, no sería un acto producto de amor, ni dirigido a profesarlo.

Sería algo que presentía que trabajosamente se resistiría a ser originado.

Olvidando con efusividad las incertidumbres y la asolación de sus pensamientos, arrojó aquella pastilla en sus labios y tragó, hasta que el amargo sabor desapareció de su boca.

Con el empuje fiero de máxima valentía derrochada en su vida, se dirigió a su destino.

Y como extracción de o un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, le vió.

"No recordaremos nada..."

Pensaron ambos al unísono, padeciendo lo equivalente.

Entraron allí por lados opuestos.

Era una cueva de paredes abovedadas. El techo parecía haberse quebrado y por el se podía contemplar la amplitud del firmamento estrellado. La luz de la luna bañaba la estancia. En el centro de aquella sala se hallaba una especie estera de unos dos metros a lo ancho y tres a lo largo aproximadamente, extendida en el suelo.

Claro, allí es donde se suponía que debían de...

Y todo aquel lugar se encontraba repleto de velas.

Un aura mágica llenaba aquella superficie de piedra.

¿Acaso era por el fulgor de la luna, por el esplendor de las velas?

No y definitivamente no.

Era un maravilloso resplandor, que recorría aquel lugar de un extremo a otro.

En fin.

No había otra opción.

Instantáneamente, en la "cercana" lejanía, dos personas encararon sus miradas. Cada uno, en cabos opuestos, se disponían a disminuir la distancia que les separaba sin dejar de observarse, sin abandonar la esperanza.

Solamente en sus pensamientos se encerraba aquella frase, alentadora, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora...

" No recordaremos nada... 


End file.
